ANTES DEL SIETE
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Kakashi es uno de los ANBU élite más conocidos en la Aldea, su identidad es secreta, pero no hay ninja que no reconozca su máscara. Es un ninja echado de habilidades y talento, es fuerte, inteligente y un líder nato. Tiene un estilo de vida en el que no contempla formar parte de un equipo, pero, esa decisión se tambalea cuando conoce a una niña de cabello rosado, ojos color jade.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi terminaba de reportar su última misión al Sandaime, había sido un éxito, lo que no era de extrañar con él al mando de la situación. El Hokage lo felicitó por su dedicación y los buenos resultados.

-Te has convertido en un líder – el Sandaime asintió satisfecho – Minato estaría orgulloso.

El ANBU asintió y desapareció dejando tras de sí, una nube de hojas, su marca personal. No le gustaba su pasado.

Era joven, más que la mayoría de los ANBU, pero si era menor que el resto, su talento los superaba con facilidad. Tenía habilidades específicas que lo ayudaban a sobresalir y ser reconocido por el resto. Era respetado, y no había nadie que se atreviera a cuestionar que fuera el líder de uno de los equipos ANBU. Su futuro era en extremo brillante, él mismo lo sabía, y debía quedarse justo donde estaba, en ningún otro lugar encajaría tan perfectamente como en el grupo élite.

Terminada su misión, sabía lo que le esperaría, unos días de descanso, cuatro o cinco y después lo requerirían. Su grupo ANBU, era uno muy especial, uno que sólo se encargaba de ciertas misiones que no eran tan frecuentes, pero que sin duda eran de las más peligrosas. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir entrenando; fue directo hasta el campo de entrenamiento dedicado a ANBU, muchos de sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí, y comenzó de inmediato. Ninguno era rival suficiente, pero era una buena manera de mantenerse en forma.

No era muy común que se viera a un ANBU paseando, mucho menos a dos, pero Kakashi necesitaba comprar su cena, y una compañera había insistido en acompañarlo. Era una joven bonita, la conocía sin máscara y aunque su belleza no deslumbraba, sin duda que llamaba la atención. Estaba claramente interesada en él, su comportamiento la delataba, y Kakashi no era ajeno a ella, disfrutaba de su compañía, podían hablar durante horas, algunas veces paseaban juntos y pasaban un buen rato, y eso era bien apreciado por el ninja. Ella era inteligente y decidida, segura de sus habilidades y las usaba siempre que podía, eran una gran pareja tanto en ANBU, como fuera de el.

Así que ambos fueron a comprar comida, algunas personas los veían con cierta curiosidad, algunos niños se detenían y señalaban sus máscaras, pero ya estaban acostumbrados. No había nada que pudiera interrumpirlos, incluso algunos se apartaban de su camino para no estorbar... entonces sucedió, un grupo de niños que parecían estar jugando, pasó muy cerca de ellos, como si no les importara su estatus élite, corrían y reían fuertemente. Kakashi nunca había sido reconocido por su paciencia, y aunque no le molestaba, prefería alejarse; no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, porque algo, mejor dicho, alguien chocó con su pierna derecha.

Kakashi bajó la vista, tenía el rostro cubierto por la máscara, pero su mirada no tardó en encontrar el problema, una niña había terminado por estrellarse con él, claramente un accidente por jugar y correr alrededor de él. Su mirada oscura se encontró con la niña en cuestión, se encontró con unos peculiares ojos jade, unos grandes ojos que lo veían fijamente llenos de curiosidad. El color en su iris, no era la única peculiaridad, esos preciosos ojos estaban acompañados de una melena de color rosa que no hacía otra cosa más que destacarla, aunque ella no lo quisiera así, sin mencionar un listón rojo que le ofrecía un toque sumamente tierno. Sus miradas se encontraron durante algunos instantes que el ninja hubiera jurado, habían sido horas. El tiempo se había detenido sólo para ellos, para se observaran tranquilamente y sin prisas. La pequeña, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, había olvidado frente a quien estaba, olvidaba su descaro al ver directamente hacia la máscara, era como si ella estuviera observando a una estatua, Kakashi no se atrevía a moverse, ni siquiera estaba respirando, ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa niña mientras lo veía?

El ninja no podía entenderlo, esos ojos jade lo atravesaban por completo, incluso con la máscara puesta. Era la combinación en ellos, la inocencia mezclada con la curiosidad, o lo que sea que fuera, lo tenía hipnotizado. No debía ser justo que una pequeña tuviera esa clase de mirada.

La niña, porque eso era, seguía en el suelo sobre su trasero, justo como había caído por chocar con él, tampoco se movía. Era tan pequeña. Kakashi salió de su ensimismamiento, y contra todo pronóstico, se inclinó hacia la pequeña, y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. La niña parpadeó un par de ocasiones y ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, era la imagen más tierna que él hubiera visto; y por fin, después de pensarlo unos segundos, aceptó su ayuda. Su mano, pequeña como ella, era suave y delicada. Se pudo de pie sin mucho trabajo y entonces sucedió algo interesante, su rostro se tornó por completo rojo.

-Lo la-lamento – su vocecita era un susurro, pero delicada y dulce. La pequeña observó sus manos unidas, abrió mucho los ojos jade, lo soltó rápidamente y se echó a correr.

Kakashi se incorporó de nuevo y la observó perderse entre la multitud, no fue fácil desaparecer, su cabello rosado era como un faro que anunciaba su presencia.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su acompañante, su pregunta no tenía mucho sentido, ¿qué mal podría haberle hecho esa pequeña? Sería imposible que lo lastimara.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Una niña adorable, ¿no crees?

Pero Kakashi no contestó, volvió a su posición rígida de siempre, se acomodó la máscara como para asegurarse de que estuviera en su sitio y reanudó su marcha. Era la niña más adorable que él jamás hubiera visto, y estaba seguro de que tampoco volvería a verla, sus caminos estaban muy separados, por los menos había diez años de diferencia entre ellos.

-Debe ser todo un reto ser el encargado de alguno de ellos – señaló Shion, ese era su nombre – Tengo entendido que tú tienes un conocido que es un "sensei".

-Guy – Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara – Es un gran ninja, y un gran maestro, por supuesto.

-Sin embargo, sólo domina el Taijutsu...

-No necesita nada más, podría derrotarte si así lo quisiera, y no se demoraría mas que un par de minutos.

La ANBU tenía cubierto el rostro, pero Kakashi podía imaginar sus facciones de sorpresa ante ese comentario. No era la única que subestimaba a la "Bestia Verde de la Hoja", y eso le molestaba, así que cada que tenía la oportunidad, les aclaraba la situación y el verdadero potencial de su "eterno enemigo", como él solía llamarlo.

Guy era el único al que podría llamar "amigo", el único con el que podía salir tranquilamente y comer algo sin la máscara puesta.

Siguieron su camino, compraron la comida y Kakashi la acompañó hasta su casa. Disfrutaba de esos momentos, no era que fuera particularmente romántico, pero apreciaba la compañía femenina. De regreso a su casa, con una caja de comida tibia en la mano, inevitable buscó por las calles una melena rosada. Caminaba tan al margen como podía, usualmente cuando iba solo, evitaba los caminos principales, incluso llegaba a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a su destino sólo para no ser visto, pero esa noche era una excepción. Sonrió para sí mismo, era demasiado ridículo cambiar su rutina sólo por la esperanza de ver a una pequeña que nada tenía qué ver en su vida. Pero ansiaba ver esos ojos jade una vez más por una muy simple razón, no era común que le robaran el aliento, y ella lo había logrado a una edad tan corta. Era un color hermoso, bastante peculiar y que parecían contar con un brillo propio, había tanto en ellos como para perderse durante horas.

Lamentablemente su curiosidad no se vio satisfecha ese día, ni lo siguientes. Estaba casi por olvidarlo todo. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro días para que volviera a verla, y sucedió casi tan de improvisto como la primera vez:

Kakashi tenía misión esa misma noche y terminaba de recibir las últimas órdenes del Sandaime, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacia la salida trasera que daba hacia una especie de jardín que compartía con la Academia Ninja, un lugar donde algunos niños corrían y jugaban, parecían divertirse; no esperaba encontrarlos allí a esa hora en particular, pero no sería un problema, podría rodearlos o dar la vuelta o simplemente desaparecer, y estaba por hacer cualquiera de sus opciones; entonces, como pasara días antes, algo chocó en su costado.

Bajó la vista, había alguien tras un gran ramo de flores blancas que cubría su rostro, pero él ya sabía de quién se trataba, reconocía el listón rojo que se asomaba por sobre las flores. La pequeña no tardó en descubrir su rostro, podía escuchar su risa, y cuando se descubrió, el ANBU la admiró por completo, riendo evidentemente divertida, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por estar bajo el sol, cubierta de pétalos de flores blancas, y su risa, su risa era la melodía más encantadora que hubiera escuchado.

La niña, cuyo nombre seguía desconociendo, abrió los ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado, sus enormes ojos jade se abrieron llenos de sorpresa, y aunque su sonrisa duró un poco más, también terminó por extinguirse, sus labios se abrieron formando una pequeña "o" de la que salió un suspiro de sorpresa. Su moño rojo era sacudido por el viento.

Kakashi estaba seguro de que la pequeña no podría reconocerlo, no podría recordar esa máscara, su expresión era de sorpresa y no de reconocimiento. Pero de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron, el ANBU podía sentir cómo ese color jade lo atravesaba, llegaba hasta su mirada negra, hasta su Sharingan.

-¡Frentona! – alguien gritó desde atrás y atrajo la atención de la niña que, para su sorpresa, atendió ese llamado – Deja de estorbar – le recriminó tomando su mano y llevándosela consigo. Sin embargo, ella no dejó de verlo, no lo hizo mientras la niña de cabellera rubia la guiaba decidida, su mirada no se apartó de la suya hasta que inevitablemente terminaron por perderse en el campo de juegos, entre una multitud de niños.

Kakashi recobró la compostura y lo siguiente fue hacer un gesto de disgusto, ¿Por qué la rubia había llamado a la pequeña de ojos jade "frentona"? no tenía sentido. Suspiró un poco frustrado consigo mismo por darle importancia a esa clase de detalles y después desapareció.

Él nunca había tenido esa clase de problemas, su infancia fue muy diferente.

-¿Por qué siempre estorbas? – le preguntó Ino resoplando. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero podía ser un poco cruel.

-No era mi intención... - Sakura enrojeció un poco avergonzada – No es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Debes tener más cuidado, a esos ninjas es mejor no molestarlos, frentona.

-Lo sé, me dan miedo, ¡Y no me digas "frentona", Ino-cerda! – intentó sonar demandante pero no lo consiguió - ¿Crees que sea muy difícil ser un ANBU?

-Tendrás suerte si logras ser una chunin, frentona... - Ino iba a decir otra cosa, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a un niño de cabello profundamente negro, igual que sus ojos - ¡Sasuke-kun!, espera – el niño en cuestión la ignoró por completo, pero ella no se dio por vencida y fue corriendo tras él.

Sakura observó la escena, ella también quería ir con Sasuke, él era el niño más interesante de toda la Aldea, además del más apuesto, a los ojos de todas las niñas, no había nadie que pudiera superarlo, era talentoso y con ese toque de misterio que las atraía inevitablemente. Sakura siempre se sonrojaba cuando por casualidad se encontraban, pero no era como Ino, ella no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra o a caminar a su lado intentando sacarle las palabras, porque las palabras de Sasuke siempre eran contadas. No, Sakura se conformaba con verlo pasar e imaginar que algún día sería él quien se acercara, además, se llevó la mano a la frente, Ino siempre le decía que era demasiado frentona y que eso no era un gran atractivo. Sin mencionar su color de cabello que era raro, y sus ojos no hacían otra cosa que resaltarlo; en cambio, Sasuke era normal, con su cabello negro al igual que el iris en sus ojos, no había nada peculiar en él y ella quería ser así.

Sakura se quedó parada en su sitio, era mejor así, quizá cuando entrara a la Academia Ninja, lo que sucedería en unos meses, todo cambiaría...

Por un momento le vino a la cabeza el ANBU con el que acababa de encontrarse, su máscara le era familiar, quizá lo había visto antes, quizá era mismo con el que había tropezado días antes, pero no estaba segura. Entonces Sasuke pasó a su lado y cualquier otro pensamiento se esfumó.


	2. SAKURA

Kakashi había concluido la misión exitosamente, sin errores y a tiempo, como el Sandaime lo había ordenado. La mayoría del tiempo, cuando recibía órdenes del Hokage, recordaba a su sensei, Minato, él debía ser el Hokage, debía estar a cargo de la Aldea como siempre deseó hacerlo, sin duda sería un completo ejemplo para todos, en especial para las nuevas generaciones. Minato realmente amaba la Hoja, se enorgullecía de haber sido nombrado Hokage, aunque no durara mucho tiempo a cargo... Habría sido bueno tenerlo al frente de la Aldea, para ser sinceros, habría sido bueno que alguien de su equipo siguiera vivo, pero sólo quedaba él, quizá el que menos se lo merecía. No obstante, el destino tenía sus propios planes.

Kakashi no podía quejarse de su vida, era reconocido y respetado, las misiones, aunque peligrosas, no eran un problema para él, y también estaba Shion, cualquiera pensaría que no le faltaba nada. Sin embargo, la verdad era que se sentía tremendamente incompleto, su vida era insípida, los días pasaban y él apenas y lo notaba, lo más emocionante eran las misiones y eso era decepcionante y amargo. Le faltaba pasión a su vida, a su rutina, hacer algo que verdaderamente le complaciera, que le brindara aunque fuera un poco de placer, que acelerara el ritmo en su tranquilo corazón. La mayoría del tiempo envidiaba a Guy, ese hombre estaba completamente satisfecho enseñando a otros, buscando transmitir sus habilidades a las nuevas generaciones, no había otra cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que enseñar, y Kakashi quería sentir algo así, pero no estaba hecho para instruir.

Sin desearlo, su mente recordó a la pequeña de ojos jade, ¿cómo olvidas una mirada así?, era imposible, y así como la recordaba, no olvidaba lo difícil que sería volver a verla, era casi imposible. Debía quedarse con aquellos dos encuentros y sobrevivir con eso. Podrían llamarle resignación, y quizá así era, pero su vida había estado impregnada de ese sentimiento y ya era tarde para cambiar las cosas. Se mantenía a flote en la vida, dejándose guiar por la rutina y en su predecible vida, no había lugar para una pequeña de ojos peculiares.

Con esos mismos pensamientos se internó en el bosque, era lo mejor que podía hacer: entrenar, además, terminaba tan exhausto que no le quedaba fuerza para seguir pensando. Se suponía que debía entrenar con el equipo, pero prefería calentar antes de encontrarse con ellos, si estaba cansado, las batallas solían ser más justas. Se adentró tanto como pudo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie lo interrumpiría o lo descubriría, y estaba a punto de comenzar cuando el sonido de un llanto, que se escuchaba a la distancia, comenzó a acercarse y momentos después apareció la pequeña de cabello rosado, tenía el rostro cubierto con ambas manos, pero algunas de sus lágrimas se escapaban y resbalaban por sus mejillas. La niña se detuvo en seco, bajo un gran árbol lleno de flores, y se sentó en el suelo a seguir llorando.

Kakashi observó la escena, había pasado totalmente inadvertido y fácilmente podría irse, la pequeña jamás se enteraría de que estuvo allí. Se sentía tremendamente incómodo, no tenía ninguna clase de experiencias en una situación así, no sabría qué decir o cómo actuar, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así y aunque sonaba absurdo, lo ponía nervioso. No esperaba volver a verla, no esperaba que fuera a solas, ni que estuviera llorando, lo tomó con la guardia baja. Él nada podía hacer, debía seguir entrenando, y en todo caso, era el menos indicado para consolar a una niña. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero el llanto se intensificó, y eso lo detuvo. Se dio la vuelta, se ajustó bien la máscara, tragó saliva, esperó estar haciendo lo correcto y se dirigió hasta la pequeña.

-¿Estás bien? – su voz sonaba raro bajo la máscara.

La niña detuvo por completo sus lastimeros sollozos y por fin se descubrió el rostro enrojecido. Sus ojos jade habían perdido gran parte de su brillo, algunas lágrimas terminaban de resbalarse, aun así, era evidente lo sorprendida que estaba por tenerlo frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿Estás herida? – la pequeña sólo negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpirlo... creí que estaba sola – su vocecita era tan delicada.

-No te disculpes – se puso en cuclillas y quedó a su altura – Ahora dime por qué estabas llorando – no esperaba que le respondiera, pero lo hizo, y sus palabras no fueron tan escasas, era como si agradeciera esa pregunta.

-Tengo miedo... - secó su rostro con las manos y lo dejó un poco enrojecido, su llanto amenazaba con empezar de nuevo, pero lo contuvo exitosamente – Faltan pocos meses para que ingrese en la Academia Ninja, y según dicen es muy difícil, debes tener talento o alguna habilidad especial... y yo no tengo ninguna, ¿qué voy a hacer? – volvió a cubrir su rostro y lo escondió entre las rodillas.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto descubrirás tus propias habilidades.

-Ino dice que no tengo ninguna, y tiene razón. No soy buena en combate, mucho menos con el ninjutsu... Seré un completo fracaso.

-¿Ino?

-Es mi mejor amiga – Kakashi enseguida dedujo dos cosas, la primera: la pequeña de cabello rubio que la había llevado consigo unos días antes se llamaba Ino, y la segunda: esa niña de cabello rosado y ojos jade, era terriblemente insegura de sí misma, y el ANBU no podía entenderlo.

-La Academia Ninja es para prepararte, ahí se encargarán de formarte y destacar tus habilidades. La mayoría de los futuros ninjas comenzarán en blanco, como tú, es cierto que algunos de ellos tienen habilidades especiales, pero no las utilizan correctamente y no lo harán hasta que un ninja les enseñe cómo. Estarás al mismo nivel que todos, y dependerá, exclusivamente de ti, tu progreso.

-Aun así, me gustaría tener algún talento.

-Están sobrevalorados, un talento mal aprovechado es tan inservible como no tener ninguno, e incluso más.

-¿Está usted seguro? – la pequeña levantó su carita todavía un poco sonrojada, pero en sus ojos había una pequeña chispa que lo sofocaban de una manera completamente desconocida.

-Estoy completamente seguro.

Y entonces ocurrió, fue como recibir un golpe directo, fuerte y franco, la clase de golpe que no puede esquivarse, y esta vez vino en forma de una sonrisa, la pequeña le ofreció una sincera, aunque un poco tímida, sonrisa. Sus labios se curvaron suavemente, definitivamente le sonreía. Kakashi había visto cantidad de sonrisas en su vida, las veía con más frecuencia cuando tenía a su equipo. Ahora, en el grupo ANBU, las sonrisas eran algo tan escaso como los errores en las misiones, tenía oportunidad de verlas cuando caminaba entre la Aldea, pero no ninguna iba dirigida especialmente a él, ni siquiera Shion le sonreía como esa pequeña lo hacía, Shion mostraba una ligerísima curvatura en sus labios por una fracción de segundo, era tan fugaz que ni siquiera podía considerarse una. Pero esa niña de cabello rosado le sonreía con tanta inocencia que le era imposible no quedarse prendado de algo así.

-Gracias.

-No pasa nada – el ninja se incorporó y le tendió una mano a la pequeña, ella lo dudó durante algunos segundos, pero aceptó su ayuda. Su mano era tan pequeña y tersa, tenía un poco de tierra entre los dedos, típico en una niña.

-Lamento haberlo interrumpido, señor.

¿Señor? Kakashi torció el gesto, él no se consideraba un señor, no todavía. Sí, la distancia entre ambos era un poco grande, pero no lo suficiente para que lo llamara así. Ignoró su comentario y la necesidad de aclararle que no era tan viejo.

-Estaba por entrenar.

-La Academia Ninja debió ser muy sencilla para usted.

-¿Por qué lo crees? – no, no se equivocaba, pero no le venía mal un poco de charla.

-He escuchado que ustedes, los ANBU, son un grupo muy talentoso. Otosan dice que no hay nadie más fuerte, excepto el Hokage, ¿es cierto? – sus ojos jade se llenaron de curiosidad.

-Es cierto – ella era apenas una niña, y su reconocimiento podría no servir de nada, pero aun así le gustaba que la pequeña supiera que el no era un ninja cualquiera - ¿Qué más sabes acerca de nosotros?

-Se supone que no debo molestarlos o interrumpirlos... - bajó la cabeza avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – Lo lamento mucho, será mejor que me vaya.

Kakashi no podía hacer nada para detenerla, no creía que alguna vez un ANBU hubiera entablado una conversación con una niña, y él ya estaba rompiendo muchas de sus propias reglas. La pequeña se dio la vuelta, anduvo un par de pasos, pero se detuvo.

-¿Sabe?, Usted no es como los imaginaba – se giró y enredó sus manos un poco nerviosa, su voz temblaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que parecen tan misteriosos con esas máscaras... siempre los imaginé gruñones y groseros – se encogió de hombros – Pero usted no es así, es muy amable.

-Gracias.

-¿Le importa si me quedo un poco más?, me gustaría verlo entrenar.

-En absoluto, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Aunque ella no podía verlo, había una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Sakura se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol, uno cuya flor le había dado el nombre. No era la primera vez que se topaba con un ANBU, ya había tenido dos encuentros demasiado accidentados, y para ser honesta, no estaba segura de si era el mismo, no había prestado mucha atención a sus máscaras, pero era la primera vez que se armaba de valor para hablar con uno de ellos. Ino le había dicho que no debía molestarlos, que no les gustaba ser interrumpidos o que se metieran en su camino, pero su descripción no concordaba con la actitud de ese ninja, que no sólo la había consolado, sino que también la dejaba observarlo entrenar.

Para ella, ese grupo eran algo tan misterioso como lejano, se decían tantas cosas, incluso sus padres apenas sabían lo básico, así que charlar con uno de ellos era lo más emocionante que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Debía controlar sus nervios, porque claro que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada, no sabía cómo comportarse frente a un ANBU, y no quería quedar como una completa tonta. Tenía gran curiosidad por los ninjas como él, era la máxima aspiración para cualquiera, si conseguías entrar a ese selecto grupo, nadie podría dudar de tu talento y habilidades... pero ella nunca podría lograr algo así.

Se quedó observando el entrenamiento de ese misterioso ANBU, era impresionante, era realmente extraordinario. Sakura jamás había visto nada igual, y no es que hubiera presenciado muchas batallas, sólo algunas de exhibición, pero nada se asemejaba a lo que veía en ese momento. Los movimientos del ninja eran tan rápidos que debía esforzarse por seguirle el paso, se movía como un rayo, de un lado a otro y con precisión impecable. Había varios blancos esparcidos por todo el bosque, a todas las alturas, en lugares que Sakura creía inaccesibles, pero no hubo ninguna kunai que no diera en el blanco. No falló en ninguna ocasión. Lanzaba las armas con tanta tranquilidad, que casi parecía un juego de niños, su máscara bien sujeta ocultando su rostro, sus movimientos bien calculados y ágiles. Un hombre no podía moverse así, ni con esa velocidad ni con esa presión.

Sakura había ido a lo profundo del bosque en busca de soledad, desahogar su llanto y sus preocupaciones, la ansiedad de pensar en sus muy escasas habilidades, el miedo de fracasar en su camino para convertirse en una ninja, y ese miedo seguía latente, estaba segura de que sería difícil poder destacarse. Pero todo eso se había esfumado por un rato, ahora en lo único que podía concentrarse o pensar, era en el hombre que entrenaba frente a ella. Ahora entendía por qué tanto misterio con ese grupo, su talento parecía anormal para pertenecer a uno solo. No debía haber, en toda la Aldea, alguien que pudiera superarlo, quizá solo el Hokage, pero nadie más, a los ojos de una niña, él era el más fuerte.

-Terminé – anunció Kakashi apareciendo a la espalda que dio un brinco por la sorpresa y soltó un gritito de lo más adorable – Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte.

-Creo que asustaría a todo el mundo aún sin desearlo.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-Después de lo que vi... - su voz tembló un poco – Sí, en realidad sí.

Kakashi analizó la respuesta, no quería que esa pequeña le temiera, y no pensó que su verlo entrenar provocara ese sentimiento en ella.

-Es... intimidante – continuó – Pero creo que eso es bueno, la Aldea está a salvo. Nadie podría vencerlo – para su sorpresa, le ofreció una sonrisita, una preciosa sonrisa – Se hace tarde, ya debería irme.

-De acuerdo – la pequeña se dio la vuelta – Espera, no sé tu nombre.

La niña no tuvo ninguna reacción de incomodidad o extrañeza, sólo se inclinó, tomó una flor del suelo y se la ofreció.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó analizando la flor que ahora tenía él en la mano. La pequeña asintió tímidamente – Es un nombre muy bonito.

-Gracias – se sonrojó - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Es un secreto – eso aumentó su sonrojo considerablemente, bajó el rostro avergonzada de su pregunta – Pero tú puedes llamarme "Colmillo Blanco".

-¿"Colmillo Blanco"? – Kakashi asintió – Me gusta su máscara, Colmillo Blanco.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.

Sakura, ahora sabía su nombre, se dio la vuelta sin nada más qué decir y comenzó a marcharse. Era tan pequeña, todavía le quedaba mucho por crecer. La observó desaparecer entre los árboles y se quedó ahí parado tratando de entender por qué le había dado el legendario apodo de su padre en lugar del suyo, "el ninja que copia", ¿por qué revelarle algo tan personal a una pequeña que nunca sabría la verdad? ¿Realmente estaba tratando de impresionar a una niña? Observó la flor que seguía en su mano, ese era un nombre muy bonito, uno muy adecuado para ella.

Para bien o para mal, el destino no tardó en poner las cosas en su lugar. Kakashi salía del bosque, debía asistir a otro entrenamiento, y entonces la vio d enuevo. Sakura estaba parada a unos metros de distancia, era claro que aún no lo había visto. La pequeña parecía observar a alguien, Kakashi siguió su mirada jade y no tardó en descubrir al susodicho, se trataba nada más y nada menos, de Sasuke Uchiha, un niño de la misma edad que ella. El pequeño era reconocido por cada ninja de la Aldea, y por casi todos en general, casi el último de un clan legendario y cuyo talento era tanto temido como admirado, con un final demasiado amargo, demasiado sangriento. Había un grupo ANBU responsable de vigilarlo, y era comprensible, el niño Uchiha tenía unos ojos muy interesantes que podrían ser de gran utilidad en batalla, él más que nadie lo sabía.

Lo que no sabía, y no esperaba, era que Sakura lo observara con esos ojos llenos del clásico enamoramiento infantil, lo veía como si fuera el niño perfecto, su carita la delataba, suspiraba demasiado y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Por qué se interesaría por Sasuke Uchiha?, era claro que ellos no eran compatibles, no tenían nada en común y sus personalidades, aún con lo poco que sabía, eran opuestas; las diferencias entre ambos se incrementarían con la edad y con el paso de los años, cualquiera podría saberlo. Sakura tenía demasiada inocencia en ella, no conocía la miseria, los horrores que rodeaban al mundo, la muerte y el olor de la sangre, cosas que, a su corta edad, Sasuke ya conocía, por lo menos una parte de ellas. Sakura no debía fijarse en alguien así, sus ojos debían seguir tan inocentes como hasta ese momento, eran mundos demasiado diferentes, además, no le convenía. Y no, no tenía nada en contra del penúltimo Uchiha, es sólo que la pequeña de ojos jade era un mundo muy aparte.

Y como si él pudiera opinar al respecto.

Sakura no hacía otra cosa que observar a Sasuke, todas las niñas estaban enamoradas de él, y era comprensible, era bastante lindo, y hasta hace unas horas, Sakura realmente creía que él era talentoso, lo había visto entrenar, todos habían visto lo que podía hacer y para su edad, era asombrosos; sin embargo, después ver a ese ANBU, Colmillo Blanco, entrenar, le costaba creer que Sasuke pudiera llegar a ser tan habilidoso. Al final sólo vio cómo se alejaba Sasuke, podía ir y saludarlo, aún le quedaba un poco de valor después de hablar con el ninja élite, si había logrado hablar con un ANBU, podría saludar a Sasuke, pero lo único que se le ocurría para intentar conversar un poco, era halagarlo por el gran nivel que demostraba, sólo que después de ver a un ninja verdaderamente talentoso en acción, no le quedaban muchas ganas de intentarlo, sería como mentir, o así lo sentía ella.

-Colmillo Blanco – susurró para ella misma. Era un apodo tan misterioso, y que, a su parecer, le quedaba de maravilla.

Involuntariamente se sonrojó un poco, seguía nerviosa por haber hablando con un ninja tan importante, y no terminaba ahí, él había halagado su nombre, le había permitido observarlo entrenar, su corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordarlo. Sin duda que había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Ella no podría convertirse en miembro de ese selecto grupo, pero estar cerca de uno le brindaba un poco de seguridad, algo que Ino jamás podría quitarle, y de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa; nunca se había sentido como alguien especial y la conversación con el ANBU le había brindado un poco de confianza, algo debía tener para que él se tomara la molestia de consolarla, eso, o era tan patética que daba lástima. Prefería quedarse con la primera opción.

Con una sonrisa se marchó hasta su casa, mañana volvería al mismo lugar con la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, quizá podría aprender algo, quizá podría contagiarse de su talento.

-¡¿Sakura, a dónde vas?! – Ino le gritó tratando de detenerla – Shikamaru no espera para jugar, prometió que nos mostraría su técnica de sombras.

-Lo siento, Ino, pero debo hacer algo...

-¿Es que no quieres prepararte para cuando entres a la Academia Ninja?

-Es por eso por lo que debo irme, y ya voy tarde – agitó la mano a modo de despedida y se echó a correr – Te veré después.

Esperaba que él estuviera allí y que le permitiera ver su entrenamiento.

Kakashi se internó en el bosque, debía seguir con su entrenamiento cada día mientras no tuviera misión. Intentaba dejar de pensar en Sakura, la pequeña de cabello rosado, pero era un poco difícil cuando se veía rodeado de flores que no hacían otra cosa más que recordársela. Había conservado la flor que ella le había ofrecido, ¿patético?, un poco, pero ahí estaba, entre sus libros marchitándose con el paso de las horas. ¿Qué tenía esa niña llamada Sakura que lo intrigaba tanto?, ¿le recordaba a Rin?, quizás un poco, pero esa no era la razón... quizá porque era tan opuesta a él, porque esa pequeña representaba todo lo que él nunca fue y nunca sería, tenía todo lo que le faltaba, ternura, curiosidad, inocencia...

Lo había atrapado de una manera muy especial, una que era mejor no tratar de entender. Había creído que durante su encuentro del día anterior, se sentiría terriblemente incómodo, pero no fue así, no fue difícil hablar con una niña un poco más de diez años menor, había sido tan sencillo que sólo deseaba una oportunidad más, quería una conversación más.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó deteniendo su entrenamiento por completo, interrumpió sus movimientos en el aire y volvió al suelo. La pequeña lo observaba detrás de un árbol, con esa expresión de sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza por ser descubierta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... me gustaría verlo entrenar, Colmillo Blanco – su tono delataba su nerviosismo – Si no le molesta, y si no lo interrumpo. Puedo irme...

-No, quédate.

-Gracias – le ofreció una de sus radiantes sonrisas y se sentó en el suelo – Le prometo que no molestaré.

Kakashi asintió y prosiguió con su entrenamiento. Ahora que un par de ojos jade le dedicaban toda su atención a él, se esforzó el doble. Fue más veloz, más preciso, más fuerte y mucho más ágil. Sentía esos ojos jade seguirlo de un lado a otro, acompañar sus movimientos y ocasionalmente soltar una exclamación de sorpresa que lo animaba a mantener el alto nivel. Tenía curiosidad de qué era lo que la había hecho regresar a ese lugar, ¿había ido hasta allí sólo para verlo?, la respuesta era obvia, pero la razón no tanto. Era una niña, seguramente tenía opciones más divertidas para pasar el rato, y elegía estar sentada en el suelo observando cómo entrenaba un ninja élite. Sin embargo, era un estimulante que no había contemplado, y que seguramente cualquier otro ANBU encontraría incorrecto y absurdo, ¿a quién más podría motivarle que una pequeña lo observara entrenar?

Sakura se quedó completamente embobada con los movimientos del ANBU, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, no dejaba de sorprenderse cuando él hacía un salto que parecía imposible, pero terminaba aterrizando a la perfección, sin titubear, sin balancearse, realmente caía plantado en el suelo. Ni siquiera sintió el paso de las horas, era como ver algo hipnotizante, no podía despegar sus ojos de él, de su máscara, de la marca en su brazo izquierdo.

-Terminé – anunció apareciendo a su espalda. Sakura dio un respingo, deseó poder controlarse un poco, no parecer tan novata - ¿Qué te pareció?

-Fue asombroso – respondió totalmente entusiasmada y se puso de pie de un brinquito - ¿Alguna vez comente algún error?

-Me esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?, seguro te divertirías más con ellos.

-Estas últimas semanas no han sido muy divertidas – su entusiasmo se esfumó con rapidez – Todos hablan de lo emocionados que están de entrar a la Academia, y la mayoría de ellos tienen alguna cualidad especial, seguramente usted conoce al clan Yamanaka, o Naara, ni mencionar a los Hyuga, así que ellos intentan entrenar, y yo no encajo.

-Ayer te dije que no debías preocuparte.

-Lo sé, y por eso prefiero estar aquí.

-¿Te gustaría practicar con las kunai? – la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos, su rostro entero se iluminó de la emoción y la sorpresa, era una niña adorable cuando se entusiasmaba con algo.

-¿Usted está dispuesto a entrenarme?

-Sí, tengo un poco de tiempo... - no habría forma de que pudiera negarle algo, podría hacer un espacio en su agenda, no tenía que llegar puntual a su otro entrenamiento, y media hora de retraso no sería un gran problema.

-Gracias, Colmillo Blanco – Sakura lo abrazó, era demasiado pequeña comparada con él así que sus manos abrazaban sus piernas. Kakashi se quedó paralizado, no esperaba ese contacto, no esperaba que su corazón se acelerara de esa forma. El abrazo no duró tanto, un par de segundos solamente.

-¿Qué hago? – preguntó intentando contener su emoción.

-Lo primero es aprender cómo sostener una kunai correctamente...

Se colocó de nuevo a su espalda, se pudo en cuclillas, para quedar a su altura, tomó su pequeña mano y acomodó una kunai. Estaba tan cerca de ella, si no tuviera esa máscara su cabello rosado estaría tocando su rostro, era curioso, pero casi podría jurar que tenía el mismo aroma que la flor que llevaba por nombre.

Kakashi se pasó la siguiente hora intentando instruir a Sakura, la pequeña tenía demasiada energía y no se rendía, no era particularmente talentosa, pero era testaruda y eso le serviría mucho. Necesitaría años de práctica, y sin duda alguna que le costarían; pero Kakashi estaba seguro de que ella tenía algo especial, algo que la haría sobresalir a su tiempo, no sabía lo que era, ni cuales serían sus talentos escondidos, pero florecería, eso era evidente. Debería ser paciente con ella misma y tener un sensei que supiera guiarla.

-Soy un desastre – declaró la pequeña, no había logrado dar en el blanco, aunque había estado bastante cerca.

-Necesitas practicar, pero lo conseguirás.

-Gracias, Colmillo Blanco – le ofreció una sonrisa y terminó de limpiar algunas perlas de sudor que se habían formado en su frente, no había duda de que se había esforzado.

-Se hace tarde, deberías volver a casa o tus padres se preocuparán.

-Eso haré – se acomodó el listón rojo que mantenía atado en su cabeza y le sonrió como una muestra más de gratitud - ¿Lo veré mañana?

-No, tengo misión. Estaré fuera unos días.

Su brillante semblante se oscureció un poco, se quedó en silencio como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Enredó las manos y se debatió ente hablar o no.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sus misiones deben ser muy peligrosas – el ANBU asintió sin titubear – Entonces debe tener cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo, pequeña Sakura – sacudió su melena rosada, era un poco larga.

-¿Lo veré cuando regrese?

-Sí, te haré saber cuando esté de vuelta.

Sakura asintió un poco más tranquila, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar a paso ligero, no sin antes voltear una vez más. Sus ojos jade seguían un poco preocupados, pero aún así sonrió.

Kakashi observó la posición del sol, iba tarde a su otro entrenamiento. Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a algún sitio, sólo esperaba que no se repitiera, era el hábito que más detestaba. Kakashi no soportaba la impuntualidad.


	3. EL HOMBRE DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA

Kakashi estaba recostado en la cama esperando el amanecer. Shion se había ido horas antes, nunca se quedaba a dormir y él no lo necesitaba, era un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos. Su relación era buena, pero ninguno estaba listo para formalizar lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos, además, perteneciendo a un grupo ANBU, sabían perfectamente que su futuro era tan inestable que sería arriesgado hacer planes a futuro. Sin mencionar que en su vida no entraba el romanticismo ni nada que se le pareciera, él no se enamoraba. Y no es que no lo quisiera, Shion llevaba a su lado un par de años, y en ese tiempo intentó amarla, intentó sentir lo que cualquier hombre enamorado, pero no sucedió, nunca experimentó nada más que comodidad a su lado, y descubrió que no era tan malo. Shion era perfecta para él, y si no podía amarla a ella, entonces prácticamente no había esperanza.

La noche anterior había llegado a la Aldea después de algunos días de ausencia, las misiones parecían aumentar de frecuencia últimamente; después de entregar el reporte al Hokage, fue directamente a casa donde Shion ya lo esperaba para darle una bienvenida decente. Sin embargo, seguía pensando en Sakura, en esa niña de cabello rosado y carácter dulce, la vería en unas horas, pero el tiempo parecía avanzar tan lento...

Durante la misión ANBU, había procurado poner en orden sus pensamientos y advertir si sus acciones eran inadecuadas, pero a la única conclusión a la que llegó fue que no tenía nada de malo ayudarla a entrenar, si bien no era común que un ANBU se tomara el tiempo para instruir a una niña, tampoco es que eso estuviera penado. Es sólo que era más que eso, nunca había pensado en compartir su tiempo con una pequeña, era la razón principal para rechazar convertirse en un sensei, a pesar de la sugerencia de Guy, no le apetecía poner su paciencia a prueba con actitudes infantiles; y sin embargo, no le faltaba paciencia cuando estaba con Sakura, no sentía que desperdiciara su tiempo, era el cambio de rutina que había estado esperando, lo único que lograba acelerar un poco su ritmo cardíaco.

Desgraciadamente su tiempo se había pasado para sentir algo así, él, que siempre había mantenido el control sobre el tiempo ahora lamentaba su avance, lamentaba sentir que unos ojos jade lo podía leer a la perfección mejor que cualquier otro par de ojos, lo protestaba porque el sentimiento había llegado muy tarde a su vida y venía en un paquete muy joven.

Era una guerra interna, y quizá por eso quería seguir viéndola, asistiendo al encuentro con una niña, porque valía la pena sentir algo así. No era guerra que lo incomodara de una mala manera, le recordaba que estaba vivo, que aparte de ser un ninja, era un hombre.

Se levantó y se vistió, el sol se negaba a salir. Era demasiado desesperante, demasiado aburrido. Se paseó por la habitación, una venda manchada de sangre cayó de su antebrazo izquierdo, había salido herido de su última misión, nada grave que interrumpiera su entrenamiento. Levantó la venda y se la colocó lo mejor que pudo, cubría su marca ANBU, aunque no importaba, ni siquiera cuando se quitaba la máscara dejaba de sentirse como uno. Su mirada recorrió su entorno, no había casi ningún objeto personal a la vista, excepto por dos cosas, la primera era una fotografía de su equipo con Obito, Rin y Minato, había aprendido tanto de ellos y era una lástima que no pudiera transmitirlo a nadie más; el segundo era una flor marchita que descansaba sobre la tapa de un libro, se acercó y la tomó.

-Sakura... - chasqueó la lengua y se llevó la dichosa flor a la nariz. Aparte de la máscara, había una tela que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, desde su nariz hasta el cuello, ni tan solo Shion lo había visto sin esa máscara de tela.

Sakura estaba sentada bajo el árbol de sakuras que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Hacías días que esperaba a ese ANBU, desde que le dijera que tenía una misión... y de eso habían pasado cinco días. Estaba un tanto inquieta, quizá algo le había sucedido y ella no tenía manera de saberlo, no era ni una simple gennin y él un ANBU, sus misiones nunca eran del conocimiento de nadie más allá del Hokage. Dobló las rodillas y las abrazó con cierta desilusión, sabía de su nivel, de su mediocre nivel, y lo más probable era que un ninja se hubiera aburrido o desanimado. Suspiró y se rindió, desde mañana volvería a "entrenar" con Ino, vería a sus compañeros desarrollar sus habilidades mientras intentaba entrenar como el ANBU le sugirió en su única lección.

Se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos. Un aire frío soplaba con fuerza, una tormenta se aproximaba, estaba a un par de horas de distancia todavía. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y darse por vencida.

-Espero que entrenaras en mi ausencia – escuchar su voz la hizo incorporarse de inmediato.

-¡Colmillo Blanco! – cuando corroboró que era él se levantó de un brinco y le mostró su mejor sonrisa, quería acercarse, pero no se atrevió – ¿Cómo estuvo su misión?

-Nada de qué preocuparse.

Kakashi observó a la pequeña frente a él, su melena rosada era sacudida por un viento de tormenta, y aunque el ambiente comenzaba a oscurecerse, podía ver perfectamente ese iris color jade, esa mirada que le ofrecía un mundo totalmente desconocido para él. Ese pequeña era para admirarse, cada centímetro de ella, cada gesto y cada acción. Por lo menos así la veía él.

Verla de nuevo, descubrir que ella lo había estado esperando tan ansiosamente fue una grata sorpresa, el mejor de los recibimientos sin duda alguna.

-¿Has estado practicando?

-No, y antes de que pueda reprenderme, le diré la razón.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿Se le olvida que no tengo acceso a ninguna kunai hasta que no termine la Academia? – la pequeña se encogió de hombros satisfecha con su justificación – Traté de entrenar con un par de rocas, pero no creo que fuera muy útil.

-Sí, me olvidé de ese detalle.

-Está herido – señaló Sakura acercándose hacia él sin dejar de ver la herida en su brazo, su venda se la había llevado el viento.

-No es nada.

Pero la pequeña ignoró su comentario, se quitó el moño rojo que era sacudido por el viento y se pudo de puntillas para intentar atarlo a su brazo, pero era demasiado pequeña. Kakashi, intrigado por su tierna acción, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y permitió que Sakura vendara su herida. Lo hizo con tanto cuidado, con delicadeza y poniendo su mayor esfuerzo en no lastimarlo, lo ató a su brazo y asintió satisfecha con su trabajo. Ahora el ANBU tenía su listón rojo.

-No era necesario, además, seguramente terminarás extrañando tu listón.

-Está bien. Sólo espero que no sea muy dolorosa.

-No, en realidad sólo fue un rasguño – la pequeña lo observó un poco indecisa, se daba el lujo de poner su palabra en duda, se le veía tan adorable - ¿Aún quieres seguir practicando?

-Por supuesto, pero no quisiera estropear su entrenamiento o lastimar su herida...

-No te preocupes - en cuestión de un corto parpadeo se colocó detrás de ella y le entregó una kunai – Enséñame lo que tienes.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Kakashi entrenó a la pequeña de nombre Sakura. Seguía entusiasmada como el primer día y lamentó haberse ausentado durante tantas tardes porque ella realmente quería mejorar y aprender. Se esforzó en cumplir cada orden y sugerencia suya, era buena recordando los detalles y en no repetir los errores. Era una niña inteligente, estudiosa; él nunca había sido particularmente dedicado, el talento y sus habilidades natas siempre le facilitaron todo, había sido un niño muy diferente a lo que Sakura era, y le gustaban esas diferencias. Claro que los años y los errores lo habían cambiado, de ese orgullo infantil ya no quedaba nada.

Kakashi disfrutó cada minuto de ese entrenamiento, disfrutó de instruir a Sakura y de estar cerca de ella, de su personalidad tan fresca, de sus sonrisas instantáneas cuando lograba hacer algo correctamente, incluso de sus infantiles refunfuños cuando se equivocaba. No podía creer que fuera la mejor parte de su día, que hubiera estado esperando por ese momento.

-Es mejor que continuemos mañana, una tormenta se acerca y necesitas resguardarte – el primer relámpago no tardó en iluminarlos, seguido de un trueno que, para su sorpresa, no asustó a la pequeña.

-Pero quiero seguir entrenando.

-Podrías enfermar, y entonces...

-Sí, lo entiendo.

-Me gustaría que conservaras esto – le entregó una de sus kunai – Así podrás entrenar aun cuando falte.

-Gracias, Colmillo Blanco – Sakura lo abrazó con un poco de torpeza, lo soltó con la rapidez propia de un impulso – Es usted muy amable conmigo.

-¿Segura que no quieres tu listón de vuelta?

-Sí – desvió la vista – Sólo lo usaba para intentar disimular mi frente...

-¿Tu frente?

-Ino dice que es inmensa, y tiene razón. Creí que un listón rojo podría ayudar...

-Sakura – el tono de voz de Kakashi estaba cargado de seriedad – Jamás había escuchado algo tan absurdo, y no entiendo como alguien, que es tan inteligente como tú, puede creer algo tan ridículo y sin sentido.

La pequeña se sonrojó violentamente al oír ese regaño mesclado con un sutil halago. A ella no le importó su tono fuerte y quizá hasta severo, lo único que escuchó fue que el ANBU creía que ella era inteligente. Esa frase se quedó grabada en su cabeza.

-¿Realmente piensa eso?

-Por supuesto. No ocupas ningún listón, y preferiría quedármelo si sólo lo usas por una ridícula crítica.

-Gracias.

La lluvia cayó sobre ellos con la misma espontaneidad que un sentimiento en el pecho de Kakashi. Ahí, justo en ese momento, con Sakura siendo bañada por la lluvia, su cabello rosa revoloteando por el viento, el color en sus ojos que parecía beneficiarse de cada estación del año, que brillaba igual con el sol resplandeciendo o una tormenta sobre ellos, algo había cambiado. Tenía que averiguar de dónde venía esa fascinación por la niña.

-Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la cubrió de la lluvia, era tan pequeña, tan ligera como una pluma. Sakura se aferró a él y no puso reparo en la situación, escondió su carita entre su pecho y no se movió. Había un calor tan distinto en ella, uno que nunca había experimentado, era como sentir una vela, nada fuerte, pero sí cálido y lo más importante, constante, no era una explosión, era un fuego lento; podría reducirse a cenizas sin siquiera notarlo.

Kakashi debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde vivía, y sería extraño dejarla en la Aldea, un ANBU con una niña en brazos, no era la mejor de las ideas. Sólo tenía una opción, y no era la más atinada, aunque sí la más polémica. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, los árboles se mecían a voluntad del viento, estaban inundados del inconfundible aroma de la tormenta, tierra mojada, un aire puro que llegaba hasta sus pulmones. Su máscara escurría, el listón rojo en su brazo estaba empapado y escurriendo, sólo esperaba que soportara el trayecto y que no terminara por ceder a la fuerza de la tempestad. No quería perderlo.

Llegaron a su destino, el ANBU deseó no estar cometiendo un error. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Ya llegamos – anunció tremendamente nervioso.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Sakura observó a su alrededor, era una pequeña casa, limpia y ordenada, sin ningún toque de tipo femenino, o decorativo, nada que delatara un pasado, o el dueño de ese espacio - ¿Es su casa?

-Sí, quería llevarte con tus padres, pero no tengo idea de dónde vives – pero ella seguía admirando el lugar. Imaginaba algo muy distinto, algo absurdo, con paredes oscuras y sin ventanas, no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que un ANBU viviera de forma tan normal, como una persona más.

Aunque sabía que era descarado, dejó que sus ojos recorrieran desde la cocina, con platos perfectamente organizados, hasta los cojines de un sillón, alineados del más pequeño al más grande, los libros en el estante bien organizados. Estaba tan embobada que ni se preocupó del frío que podría sentir, sólo se abrazó a sí misma y continuó con su exploración visual, no todos lo días se podía estar en un lugar así.

De pronto sintió un toque en sus hombros, el ANBU le había colocado una frazada. Seguía con la máscara puesta, intrigándola cada vez más con el misterio que lo rodeaba. Era un mundo tan diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada, siempre rodeada de niños de su edad, y pensando que un jounin eran lo más extraño e inalcanzable que jamás vio, y entonces se encontraba con él, un hombre con una máscara que distaba mucho de lo que alguna vez imaginó, había tanto que deseaba saber de él, tantas preguntas, tanta curiosidad y tan poco tiempo el que pasaban juntos. Esa pequeña anhelaba más que unas pocas horas con ese ANBU al que ya idolatraba como el hombre más fuerte que jamás hubiera conocido; y estar en su casa era como dar un paso más, y eso tremendamente emocionante para una niña pequeña.

-Gracias, le prometo que me iré cuando la tormenta aminore un poco.

-Quédate tranquila, - el ninja se quedó parado, estaba escurriendo agua y no parecía importarle ese detalle, se había sacrificado así que ella no estaba ni la mitad de empapada que él - ¿Sucede algo?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y lo observó un poco avergonzada de lo que diría:

-No me imaginaba que un ninja como usted, tan importante, tuviera una casa tan normal.

-No soy diferente del resto de los hombres de la Hoja, pequeña Sakura.

-Supongo que no – se envolvió con más fuerza en la frazada y consiguió dejar de temblar – Debería cambiarse de ropa, según Okasan, si no lo hace podría pescar un resfriado.

-Tu madre es muy sabia, seguiré su consejo. Ponte cómoda, no tardaré.

Kakashi fue hasta su habitación, sacó un cambio de ropa, otro traje ANBU. Se visitó tan rápido como pudo y trató de no pensar en la situación en la que acababa de meterse. Sakura no parecía incómoda con estar en su casa, ni con el hecho de quedarse ahí hasta que la tormenta terminara de pasar, lo cual podría tardar horas, estaba tranquila sólo examinando cada rincón de su casa, era una situación sin duda peculiar, él no acostumbraba a tener visitas... Se quitó el listón rojo con el que la pequeña había cubierto su herida y lo dejó colgado para que pudiera secarse. Volvió a colocarse la máscara.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró a Sakura en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

-No quisiera arruinar su sofá.

-No digas tonterías, toma asiento por favor.

Sakura obedeció y se sentó, y como para demostrar lo pequeña que era, ahora sentada en el sillón sus pies no tocaban el suelo, intentaba secar su cabellera con la frazada. Seguía oyéndose el ruido de la tormenta, su intensidad parecía haber aumentado.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, y gracias por entrenarme – le ofreció una discreta sonrisa – Y por la kunai.

-Son muchos agradecimientos, ¿no crees?

-Ha hecho muchas cosas por mí – se encogió de hombros, se veía tan encantadora con la piel fresca por el agua de lluvia, era una auténtica flor recién regada – Ahora por fin puedo creer que la Acedemia Ninja no será tan horrible como imaginé, quizá hasta sea divertida. Podré aprender y mejorar mucho, quizá algún día pueda compartir una misión con usted, Colmillo Blanco. Además, si continúo mejorando, podría impresionar a más de alguno... - al decir esa última frase se sonrojó.

-¿Alguien en especial a quien desees impresionar? – Kakashi ya tenía una ligera idea.

-En realidad... - se tomó de las manos y balbuceó un poco nerviosa, pero entusiasmada – Sí, hay un niño, su nombre es Sasuke-kun, es el muy lindo y talentoso, es el mejor de todos...

-¿El mejor eh?

-Bueno, no es mejor que usted, nadie podría serlo – decir eso la sonrojó aún más, y si no fuera porque su piel seguía fría por la empapada, su rostro se habría puesto rojo como tomate – Pero no importa, él nunca parece interesado en nada, es muy callado y creo que no le gusta la compañía. Creo que ni si quiera sabe que existo...

-Suena complicado – le quitó la frazada que ya estaba mojada y que de nada le serviría y le ofreció otra seca – Pero no lo es – se sentó a su lado.

-¿No lo es?

-No. Sakura, me gustaría que no trataras de impresionar a nadie porque realmente no lo necesitas y si esa es la razón por la que intentas mejorar, estás muy equivocada – trató de sonar lo más claro posible – Necesitas concentrarte en ti y en tu crecimiento personal, y dejar de preocuparte si alguien más te nota o se da cuenta de tus habilidades porque eso te impedirá avanzar. Eres muy joven como para que tu crecimiento dependa del reconocimiento ajeno, créeme. Si alguien no te reconoce ahora, no es justo que sólo lo haga cuando te conviertas en lo que espero que seas.

-¿En qué espera que me convierta?, usted ha visto mis habilidades, no son...

-He visto tu deseo de superarte, y eso es lo más importante. Te convertirás en lo que tú quieras convertirte, vendaste muy bien mi herida, quizá hasta puedas ser una gran médico. Pero si desde ahora tu mayor sueño es convertirte en algo que Sasuke pueda notar, perderás tu verdadero camino Ninja antes de siquiera haber comenzado.

-¿Debería apartarme de Sasuke-kun, verdad?

-Ni siquiera te has acercado a él realmente, y sin embargo tu avance ya depende de él. Se honesta contigo misma, ¿Ese niño es tan especial como para gastar todo tu tiempo intentando impresionarlo?

Sakura lo meditó por largos minutos, mordisqueó sus labios y su mirada ausente se concentró en cada uno de sus recuerdos. Sus ojos jade se perdieron en su pasado.

-Todas las niñas de mi edad piensan que él es el más interesante, no creo que todas estén equivocadas...

-¿Y qué piensas tú?

-Es que no lo conozco muy bien, nunca hemos hablado – todo su entusiasmo se esfumó, ahora parecía avergonzada.

-¿Y aun así quieres impresionarlo? – la respuesta era obvia – Sasuke puede ser un niño talentoso, y si no lo es ahora, seguramente se convertirá en uno, pero eso no significa que tú debas esforzarte tanto para agradarle.

-Tenía miedo, ¿sabe?, de entrar a la Academia Ninja y de que Sasuke notara mis escasas habilidades y pensara que no valgo la pena, que soy demasiado débil.

-Deja de preocuparte por él, Sakura, o no podrás avanzar y tu verdadero potencial se quedará estancado. Odiaría verte a la sombre de alguien.

-Suena como un buen consejo, gracias – pero lucía decepcionada.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿Sabe preparar un chocolate caliente?

-Puedo intentarlo.

Kakashi casi lamentaba haber sido tan directo, quizá había roto su frágil y tierno corazón, arruinado el primer amor de una niña y sus ilusiones tan moldeables, pero debía hacerlo. Ella era una niña que valdría la pena, estaba completamente seguro, pero esa dedicación, esa terquedad en ella, debían encaminarse por un buen camino y no concentrarse en conseguir la admiración de un niño, aunque fuera un Uchiha. Quizá se estaba inmiscuyendo en algo que no era de su incumbencia, y estaba por arrepentirse de sus palabras, por retractarse y dejarla vivir su vida como mejor la entendiera, pero entonces la observó:

Sakura estaba allí sentada, terminando de secar su cabello rosado, con sus peculiares ojos jade recorriendo cada rincón del lugar, con esa chispa de curiosidad, con su carita tomando un poco de color ahora que había entrado en calor... No, había hecho lo correcto, y de ser necesario se lo repetiría una vez más.

¿Realmente le había aconsejado a una niña abandonar su enamoramiento infantil?, quería creer que no había sido un consejo egoísta, y era cierto, una buena parte eso era cierto, la otra parte, no toleraba imaginarla interesada en alguien más. Esa niña le estaba causando grandes conflictos personales. Acababa de sabotear su primer amor sólo para que la atención de Sakura no se desviara de él.

Preparó el chocolate caliente como mejor pudo, no era una bebida que acostumbrara a beber así que tampoco la preparaba, y no estaba seguro de si el resultado había sido bueno. Así que le entregó la taza, un poco dudoso de sus habilidades como cocinero y preparador de bebidas calientes, y se quedó expectante ante su reacción.

-Está deliciosa, gracias.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo no podría mentirle Colmillo Blanco.

Le ofreció una sonrisa, si al menos no tuviera esa sonrisa, o esos ojos, o esa expresión de ternura, si no fuera tan adorable o dulce, si no fuera tan preciosa, más que cualquier otra niña, si no lo cautivara con cada una de sus reacciones y acciones... todo sería más fácil.

Tomó asiento a un lado de ella, pero se levantó en cuestión de segundos y le trajo dos mantas secas, necesitaba entrar en calor. Después se sentó de nuevo y bebió el chocolate caliente. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla, pero sí para sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo que comenzaba a calentarse. Pensó en sentarse en otro lugar, pero se negaba a admitir que una niña pudiera ponerlo nervioso.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando, era la charla más casual que Kakashi jamás hubiera tenido. El ANBU se complació escuchando a la pequeña hablar, se deleitó con la melodía de su voz y el repentino entusiasmo que demostraba hablando de algo tan cotidiano. Casi, casi se olvida de que tenía puesta la máscara, y era curioso que a Sakura no le incomodara hablar directo a una máscara que no tenía reacción alguna a sus palabras, que no sonreía, cuyos ojos no se movían, sin duda había una seguridad oculta en ella. Para cuando la tormenta terminó de pasar, el ánimo de Sakura había vuelto a la normalidad, no parecía recordar a Sasuke, y eso era bueno.

-Será mejor que me vaya – la pequeña se puso de pie, a su ropa le faltaba poco para secarse. Kakashi había contemplado la opción de ofrecerle un cambio seco y cómodo, pero habría cruzado un límite importante.

-Te acompañaré, es un poco tarde.

-Gracias.

Abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar, pero entonces Shion apareció, tenía su máscara ANBU, venía de entrenar, un entrenamiento al que él había faltado. Sakura abrió sus ojos jade más de lo usual, era como si no pudiera creer que estuviera junto a dos ANBU. Una capa de incomodidad y vergüenza la cubrió de inmediato, y todo por suponer que interrumpía, que no debía estar allí.

-Debo irme – la voz de Sakura había perdido toda su confianza y era una lástima que se sintiera opacada por casi todos, debía pensar que ellos tenían mucho sobre qué hablar, una misión próxima, órdenes del Hokage que eran necesarias cumplir de inmediato.

Le ofreció una ligera sonrisa al ANBU que la había resguardado de la tormenta y se echó a correr, su melena se sacudía mucho más ahora que no tenía un listón rojo.

-¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó Shion, su tono no tenía nada que ver con el reproche, estaba lleno de curiosidad y sorpresa.

-La encontré en medio de la tormenta, no tenía un lugar dónde refugiarse... - esa era una verdad a medias, y la otra mitad era una mentira que prefería quedarse para él y para Sakura, una especie de secreto entre ellos.

-¿No es la misma niña de la última vez, la que chocó contigo?

-Creo que sí.

-Después de todo sí tienes un lado paternal, Kakashi – esa no era una broma, era un simple comentario.

-Sólo intentaba ayudar.

¿Sería posible que ahora entendiera a Guy?, la satisfacción de instruir y ayudar, de formar a las nuevas generaciones, quizá había probado un poco de esa sensación al ayudar a Sakura, pero no.

Agradecía tener la máscara en esos momentos, su rostro se había convertido en una mueca de desagrado. ¿Paternal?, No, de ninguna manera. Imposible ver a Sakura como una hija.


	4. EL INICIO DE UN MAL HÁBITO

Sakura terminaba de alistarse, se observó en el espejo, su cabello rosado había crecido un par de centímetros, no estaba segura de si debía cortarlo o no, la razón para mantenerlo largo era que se rumoreaba que a Sasuke le gustaba de ese modo, pero hacía algunas semanas que no pensaba más en él, mucho menos en complacerlo; había creído que sería más difícil dejar de pensar en Sasuke, pero resultó que no, para ser honesta, ni siquiera eran cercanos así que no había mucho qué lamentar. Algunas veces aún se ponía su listón rojo, pero ya no lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, ya no le avergonzaba tanto su frente, ya casi ignoraba cualquier comentario de Ino respecto a su apariencia personal. Ahora sólo le preocupaba el color de su cabello, demasiado peculiar para pasar desapercibido. Seguía recordando perfectamente la melena de aquella ANBU que visitó a Colmillo Blanco, era rubia, de un color muy bonito, y ella quería algo así de normal, como Ino o Ten-Ten. También había otra razón por la que no dejaba de pensar en esa ANBU, no podía evitar preguntarse si tenía alguna relación con Colmillo Blanco, quizá era su novia, un gesto de desagrado cubrió su rostro, arrugó la nariz como si hubiera olido algo desagradable, no quería pensar en eso.

Sintió una punzada infantil de celos, ella quería ser mayor, quería ser talentosa para poder formar parte del grupo ANBU, estar más cerca del ninja que la instruía, pasar más tiempo a su lado y no tener qué preocuparse por ser demasiado pequeña para ser notada, era una niña apenas, y así Colmillo Blanco nunca la tomaría en cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede últimamente contigo, frentona? Apenas y te veo... - Ino tenía razón, durante el último mes, Sakura se desaparecía todas las tardes sin explicación alguna – Además, no dejas de sonreír.

-No es nada. Ustedes han estado entrenando tanto que no me gusta interrumpirlos...

-Mira quién vine ahí – Ino señaló a Sasuke y olvidó la respuesta de Sakura – Ayer estuvimos hablando un rato – Sakura no sabía si eso era verdad.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Es todo lo que dirás?

-¿Qué más puedo decir?

-No sé, hasta hace un mes estabas tan interesada en él como yo, pero parece que ya no te importa, así que ¿qué sucede contigo? Sasuke-kun es el niño más interesante, y el más talentoso.

-Es que ya no creo que eso sea cierto, bueno, sí es un niño muy talentoso, pero estoy segura que ha habido mucho más habilidosos e inteligentes, con más talento que él – la expresión de Ino lo dijo todo.

-Es oficial, te has vuelto loca. No hay nadie más fuerte que él, lo hemos visto entrenar, tú lo has visto y ha mejorado mucho...

-No lo sé, me parece ridículo que siga interesándome en Sasuke cuando no me toma en cuenta. No debe saber ni mi nombre.

-Creí que querías volverte más fuerte por él.

-Sí, pero ya no... - Sakura observó al niño de pelo negro azabache caminar frente a ellas con esa mirada tan indiferente a todo, con mezcla de resentimiento hacia casi todos en general – Quiero decir, sí me volveré más fuerte, pero ya no por él.

-Si no es por él, ¿Entonces por quién? – Sakura sólo se encogió de hombros, tenía a un solo hombre en la mente -Pues no puedo creerlo – Ino sacudió la cabeza, su cabellera rubia también había crecido – Estabas tan enamorada como yo de Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Nada, creo que sólo pensé bien mi situación; Sasuke no sabe que existo, no fue difícil tomar una decisión.

-Pues estoy segura de que terminarás por cambiar de opinión.

Pero Sakura no la escuchó. Había una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que nada tenía qué ver con la conversación con su mejor amiga ni con el niño que terminaba de pasar frente a ellas. Observó el cielo y la posición del sol, era hora.

-Te veré más tarde, Ino.

-Es a lo que me refiero, ¿a dónde vas?

-Debo hacer unos encargos para Okasan.

Pero en cuanto se perdió de vista, tomó el caminó hacia el bosque. Colmillo Blanco estaba en misión, y hacía siete días que no lo veía, era su misión más larga desde que se habían conocido y siendo honestos, Sakura ya lo echaba de menos. Entrenaba cada día, pero no era lo mismo si él no estaba en su espalda impulsándola. Durante sus días de ausencia, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él, en el sonido de su voz, es timbre maduro pero no tanto, sin duda era mayor, ¿debía rondar los veinte? No importaba su edad en ese momento; recordaba la forma tan amable en que la trataba, y, en especial su paciencia al instruirla. Después de un mes, seguía tan delicado con ella como el primer día y la admiración de ella no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar día con día, aún con su ausencia. Era como estar embelesada, fascinada con el hombre de la máscara y ni siquiera conocía su nombre, ni su rostro, ni tan siquiera el color en sus ojos, pero para ella no había otro hombre que pudiera comparársele. Sus sentimientos eran muy distintos a los que había llegado a sentir por Sasuke, pero extrañamente también tenían algo en común. Sabía que su crecimiento no debía depender de nadie y aún así se moría de ganas por impresionarlo. Recordaba cada palabra de sus conversaciones, cada pequeño halago que recibía lo había memorizado a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos y sonrió como una niña embobada, eso le ocasionó chocar con alguien.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída – era Sasuke, el niño de cabello negro azabache la observó con un poco de recelo, y quizá en otro tiempo, Sakura se habría avergonzado profundamente y puesto roja como tomate, seguramente hasta habría tartamudeado una disculpa tonta, pero eso no pasó – Debo irme, voy tarde – le ofreció una sonrisa y estaba por marcharse.

-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Lo tendré.

-¿Pensabas ir al bosque?

-Sí, y ya voy tarde – Sasuke la observaba con sus profundos ojos negros. Sin duda que era un niño bastante lindo, con un aura de intriga y misterio muy poco común en alguien de su edad. Pero había algo, algo oscuro, algo que la asustaba, que la hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos jade no iban con el negro de esos ojos – Debo irme.

Sakura se echó a correr sin ver atrás. Unas semanas antes se habría quedado para intentar charlar con ese niño, habría hecho cualquier cosa para alargar la conversación, pero no ahora. No, ya no había emoción por ese afortunado encuentro, lo único que tenía en mente era una comparación, entre el misterioso Colmillo Blanco y el reservado Sasuke Uchiha. Era bastante obvio quién era el vencedor, por lo menos para ella.

Se internó en el bosque, iba ligeramente retrasada, pero no esperaba encontrarlo en su lugar de reunión, Colmillo Blanco le había advertido que no volvería hasta el octavo día, aunque le hizo prometer que entrenaría sin falta cada día, y eso hacía, no lo decepcionaría ni faltaría a su palabra. Aún debía soportar su ausencia un día más, entrar a solas durante un día más y después todo volvería a la realidad. Suspiró ansiando ese momento.

Para su sorpresa, cuando llegó al punto de reunión, había un ANBU esperándola. Sakura reconoció su máscara de inmediato.

-¡Volviste! – era más que obvio así que se echó a correr hasta él. Se detuvo justo enfrente y retuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, sin embargo, de sólo pensarlo se sonrojó. Su mente olvidó completamente a Sasuke y su fugaz encuentro, las escasas palabras que compartieron y que seguramente Ino estaría deseando. Todo lo que podría anhelar estaba frente a ella.

-Llegas tarde – estaba sentado en el césped y recargaba la espalda en un tronco de árbol. En su brazo derecho había un listón rojo, Sakura creía que era el mismo que ella le había obsequiado, aunque no estaba segura, y le avergonzaba preguntarlo.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder... - la luminosidad de la pequeña se esfumó cuando lo observó con detenimiento, cuando observó su posición, su mano sobre su pecho, lucía incómodo, tenso, como si doliera estar sentado, el sonido de su respiración era interrumpido, incluso su voz sonaba cansada – Estás herido... - su vocecita tembló ligeramente.

-No ha sido nada.

-Sé que miente – Kakashi viéndose descubierto se quedó en silencio - ¿Puedo ver?

-Sakura...

-Por favor.

El ANBU no se negó una segunda vez, la pequeña realmente parecía preocupada y no se conformaría hasta que no viera ella misma la gravedad de la herida. Después de cada misión tenía por costumbre ver los pequeños rasguños que la misión le había dejado, como para asegurarse de que no era nada de qué preocuparse, y él mismo había aprendido a disfrutar de esos detalles; era interesante ser atendido por una niña, sólo que esta vez era diferente. Se quitó la armadura ANBU y fue más difícil de lo que había supuesto, pero lo logró sin mover la máscara de su sitio. Por último, subió su playera de licra negra y dejó al descubierto su pectoral y un vendaje que ya tenía manchas de sangre a pesar de haber sido cambiado unas horas antes. La herida era desde el pecho hasta la cintura, un corte que había logrado atravesar su armadura y que lo había dejado inactivo por un par de semanas. El único lado positivo, y quizá la única razón por la que valía la pena tener esa herida, era que por un par de semanas vería a Sakura sin interrupciones, no tendría que salir de la Aldea, podía disfrutar de su compañía mientras sanaba.

-¿Qué sucedió? – los preciosos ojos jade de la pequeña no se apartaban del vendaje, sus manos se debatían entre tocarlo y no, temiendo dañarlo - ¿Le duele mucho?

-Fue una misión difícil – tomó una de las manos de la niña y la tranquilizó – No es tan grave como parece.

-Desearía poder hacer algo... - cristalinas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, reflejaban tanta angustia para ser tan pequeña – Ojalá pudiera ser como las enfermeras del Hospital y ayudarlo a sanar.

-Quizá algún día puedas convertirte en una médico, seguramente si te esfuerzas serás la mejor.

La pequeña apretó su mano con más fuerza y terminó por sofocar su llanto. El corazón de Kakashi se ablandaba con ese tipo de detalles, con tanta ternura y dulzura en su trato. Durante el último mes, la confianza entre ambos había alcanzado niveles que alguien pensaría ridículos para una relación entre un ANBU y una pequeña niña, pero así era. Se había acostumbrado a ella, a tenerla cerca, a sus entrenamientos, a sus charlas tan comunes, hablando de cualquier cosa, ahora no sólo pasaban juntos un par de horas, estaban juntos casi hasta que el sol se ocultaba, no había llegado a tiempo a ninguno de sus entrenamientos, tenía suerte si llegaba antes de que terminaran. Lo más grave, es que después de un mes, seguía sin verla como una hija, sus sentimientos seguían tan poco paternales que le preocupaban. La admiraba en silencio, mientras entrenaba, cuando reía o le contaba algo de su vida, no se perdía detalle de la forma de su sonrisa, o cuando el color en sus ojos se veía beneficiado por la luz del día; pensaba en ella incluso durante las misiones. Le alarmaba la facilidad con la que la tocaba, no era la primera vez que tomaba su mano, que ella le permitía acercarse. Debía ser que lo sentía como un segundo padre. Maldijo su mala suerte, como cada día desde el último mes, si no lo separaran tantos años, si en lugar de diez, fueran solamente tres o cuatro años...

-Es mejor que entrenes, me gustaría ver tu avance.

-A mí me gustaría descansar hoy – se encogió de hombros – Podríamos sólo conversar un poco, podría contarle sobre mi última semana...

-Suena bien.

Sakura terminó por sentarse frente a él, dejando que el viento sacudiera su melena rosada que Kakashi casi podría jurar, había crecido un par de centímetros desde la última vez que la vio. Soltó su mano para ayudarlo a bajar su playera e incluso colocó su armadura ANBU, todos sus movimientos con cuidado y delicadeza, ella lo tenía todo; cada cualidad, cada acción suya y gesto, no hacía nada más que deslumbrarlo.

-¿Colmillo Blanco?

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – a la pequeña le encantaba la forma en la que él pronunciaba su nombre, se sentía más importante y delicada a la vez.

-¿A qué edad terminó la Academia Ninja?

-Tenía cinco años.

La expresión de Sakura divirtió a Kakashi, la niña tenía el un rostro lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad, sus ojos analizaron la respuesta, frunció el ceño adorablemente y cuando dio por hecho que él no bromeaba, sus ojos irradiaban admiración, el ANBU no podía estar más satisfecho.

-Usted es sorprendente.

-¿Eso crees?

Sakura se acercó tanto a él que su cabellera rosada, ayudada por el viento, se estrellaba contra su máscara.

-Le recuerdo que yo no le mentiría. Usted es increíble, y yo también me siento increíble cuando estoy a su lado.

La mente de Kakashi no le daba tregua, por una parte, estaban esas palabras que parecían tan dulces, y por el otro estaba ese recuerdo cuando Sakura lo había llamado "señor", no lo olvidaba. De nuevo esa guerra interna, esa pelea entre lo evidente y lo que ya sentía. Lo correcto sería tomar las palabras de Sakura como un halago paternal, pero su imaginación ya iba por un camino bien distinto.

Más de tres horas después, la conversación había llegado a su fin, y eso era todo un récord para el ninja que no recordaba una charla tan larga.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?

-No te preocupes – se puso de pie sin demostrar el dolor que punzaba en todo su pectoral.

-¿Lo veré mañana?

-Por supuesto.

En una acción sorpresiva, Sakura tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su rosada mejilla.

-Debe tener más cuidado, Colmillo Blanco.

Era una niña, ¿cómo una niña podría despertar esa clase de sentimientos en un hombre como él? ¿Cómo es que no podía verla como una hija?

-Lo tendré – aseguró acariciando su suave piel. Sakura cerró los ojos y asintió.

No quería irse, no quería romper ese momento, no cuando obtenía lo más cercano a una caricia, seguramente la primera y la última, lo único que podría obtener de una niña como ella, sólo deseaba que su imaginación también se diera por vencida. Deseaba que su cuerpo se controlara, que la sangre no le hirviera de esa manera, que el tiempo no se detuviera para poder disfrutar de ese contacto. Su piel era suave y estaba cálida, hacía vibrar cada fibra de su interior, si pudiera reclamar a esa niña como suya desde ese mismo momento para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarla, lo haría.

-Hasta mañana – su vocecita aún tenía ese toque de angustia, y no lo soltó hasta varios segundos después.

Kakashi la observó partir, Sakura se dio la vuelta cuando había dado unos pasos, abrió la boca, pero después la cerró, le negó sus palabras. La dejó partir, sin embargo, no como un padre que ve alejarse a su más pequeña hija, no sus sentimientos no iban por ese camino, aunque ojala...

-¿Dónde estabas, Kakashi? – Shion estaba en su casa esperándolo y era claro que ya llevaba un buen rato – Se supone que debes descansar, tu herida no es un asunto pequeño. Escuchaste a la médico, necesitas reposo absoluto por un par de días.

-No es para tanto...

-Lo es, Kakashi. No puedes tomarte esto a la ligera – Shion se acercó y lo ayudó sentarse en el sillón – No puedes seguir entrenando, necesitas descansar, por lo menos los próximos días.

-Lo haré, me tomaré unos días para descansar... - pero no pensaba cumplir su palabra, él descansaría a su propia manera.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escuché que apresuraste tu llegada, a pesar de estar herido. Llegaste un día antes, rechazaste la oferta de quedarte en esa Aldea por lo menos una semana más, hasta que estuvieras en condiciones de moverte, el mismo Hokage lo había autorizado ya; tu equipo debía descansar también, y, sin embargo, volviste, abriste la herida que apenas cerraba, has retrasado tu recuperación sólo por llegar un día antes.

-No me gusta sentirme herido, Shion, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé – la ANBU se sentó junto a él y se recargó en su hombro – Pero me gustaría que por primera vez pensaras en lo que necesitas.

-Eso hago.

El rubio cabello de Shion cayó sobre su hombro, lo tenía un poco largo, usualmente lo mantenía atado en una trenza, pero eso eran sólo durante las misiones. En momentos así, sin el traje ANBU, Shion lucía distinta, y le iba muy bien ese cambio, su belleza destacaba aún más. Sin la máscara, Kakashi podía ver sus ojos color miel, sólo le faltaba el carácter dulce. Shion era una mujer muy interesante, inteligente y fuerte, capaz de conversar de forma fluida y despertar el interés de cualquiera, pero estaba formada como una ninja, y ahora que se había terminado de consolidar como ANBU, la última pizca de su antiguo carácter había desaparecido. Todos cambiaban cuando formaban parte de ese grupo, eran las misiones, lo que se veía ahí, la responsabilidad y las expectativas, nadie podría mantenerse intacto ante la presión y Shion no había sido la excepción. Al inicio, ella era distinta, en su mirada había un poco de entusiasmo, quizá una ligerísima pizca de alegría que había despertado su interés, pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás. Esa era parte de la razón por la que Sakura lo había deslumbrado, ella tenía todo lo que él deseaba en su vida, curiosidad, inocencia, alegría y entusiasmo, además de ser tremendamente adorable, y sus ojos... esos ojos que no le pedían nada al mundo porque ya lo tenían todo dentro. No había una mirada que pudiera comparársele, no había otra en la que quisiera verse visto, aunque fuera con la máscara puesta. Se había topado con cantidad de personas en toda su vida, entre la Guerra, entre las misiones y entre ser ANBU, entre todas las Aldeas y todos los Países, y resultó que la mirada que le devolvía un poco de vida, estaba en la misma Aldea, sólo que muchos años más joven. Seguramente alguno de los dos había nacido en la época equivocada, él, diez años antes, o ella, diez años después.

Kakashi dejó que Shion descansara en su hombro, se quedaron en completo silencio cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. No era un silencio incómodo, aunque tampoco muy confortable, no ahora que conocía el placer de una conversación.

¿Realmente estaba comparando a Shion con Sakura, con una niña? Era grosero e insultante.

-¿Qué sucede contigo últimamente? Están llegando tarde a todos lados, te apareces en el entrenamiento minutos antes de que termine, llegas a tiempo a las misiones, pero eres el primero en irte, durante los días libres apenas y te veo, te desapareces y nadie es capaz de encontrarte, sin mencionar que ya no entrenas como antes. Tu nivel no ha decaído, en absoluto, pero, y es lo más extraño de todo, te has vuelto impuntual Kakashi. No lo entiendo, no te reconozco, quiero decir, tú odias la impuntualidad.

-He estado entrenando por mi cuenta, y en cuanto a mi impuntualidad, no es para tanto.

-Sé que no somos rivales para ti, pero eso nunca te había molestado.

-Tampoco me molesta ahora, Shion. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.

-De acuerdo, pero por los próximos días me quedaré para cuidarte, Kakashi.

-Gracias.

-Y en cuanto a tu impuntualidad...

-Te lo dije, no es para tanto.

-Algo está pasando contigo, en una ocasión casi cesas a un compañero por llegar tres minutos tarde.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Shion?

-Quiero saber cómo es que organizas tus prioridades últimamente, porque es claro que los entrenamientos en grupo ya han pasado a segundo lugar.

-Te equivocas, la puntualidad es la que ha pasado a segundo plano – Kakashi resopló y dio por terminada la charla, la mujer suspiró consciente de que no podría sacarle una palabra más respecto a ese tema.

-Por cierto, todos hablando sobre ese listón rojo en tu brazo...

-No es nada.

Pero sus manos se aferraron a su pantaloncillo, seguía recordando ese contacto, esa caricia en la mejilla de Sakura, después de todo, era su listón y lo usaba como amuleto de buena suerte. La había hecho parte de sus misiones.

Kakashi terminaba de vestirse, con mucho trabajo, pero lo había conseguido. Esa mañana le había cambiado el vendaje y revisado la herida, le advirtieron que debía descansar, nada de entrenamiento, reposo absoluto en cama y ninguna actividad física durante cinco o seis días. Sin duda que había retrasado su recuperación, y sólo por llegar un día antes. ¿Había sido por ver a Sakura?, la respuesta eran los días extras de descanso que necesitaría.

Esa herida no había sido un descuido, simplemente así eran las cosas, arriesgaban su vida y tenían suerte si regresaban con laceraciones como la que él tenía en el pecho. Había cumplido la misión y eso era lo más importante.

-¿A dónde vas? – para su mala fortuna, Shion lo visitaba en el momento menos oportuno.

-Sólo quiero dar un paseo, no soporto quedarme aquí.

-No, la médico fue muy clara con respecto a esto, nada de actividad física. La herida necesita cerrarse y no lo hará a menos que te quedes aquí y descanses, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, para vigilarte.

-Shion...

-Además, ibas salir con tu traje ANBU, significa que planeabas entrenar, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez.

-Pues eso no sucederá, cámbiate de ropa, ponte algo cómodo y te esperaré en la sala, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no saldrás de esta casa.

-Como digas – y lo dejó solo.

Shion no tenía intenciones de permitirle salir, la conocía perfectamente, además no tenía excusas razonables para hacerlo, mucho menos con su traje ANBU, pero él tampoco planeaba quedarse. De ninguna manera faltaría a un encuentro con Sakura, además, su herida no era tan grave. Terminó de vestirse, pero esa ocasión no terminó por ponerse la armadura ANBU, era muy dificultoso hacerlo, sólo la camisa de licra negra, su máscara; observó el listón rojo que descansaba cuidadosamente en su cama, era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Para cuando Shion le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda, Kakashi había salido por la ventana y ya estaba a medio camino.

-Llega tarde – Sakura se levantó a penas lo vio aparecer y caminó hacia él con cierta ansiedad - ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Me siento mejor – pero se sentó de inmediato en el césped y como el día anterior, se recargó en el tronco de un árbol. El trayecto lo había dejado exhausto – Deberías comenzar a practicar, yo te estaré observando desde aquí.

Pero Sakura lo desobedeció por completo, fue como si no hubiera escuchado su orden, se quedó parada frente a él, con esa mirada llena de angustia por verlo convaleciente, y al final se acercó y sentó junto a él, a su lado derecho.

-No quiero entrenar hoy.

-Debes dejar tus sentimientos a un lado, un ninja controla sus emociones y sigue adelante.

-Menos mal que aún no soy una ninja – y se recostó en su hombro, como Shion lo hubiera hecho el día anterior. Las sensaciones eran tan distintas y tan similares a la vez.

-Sí, menos mal...

Sakura se refugió más en él. Esa herida le había recordado el peligro constante en el que se encontraba y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en eso. Se acostumbró rápidamente a la presencia del ANBU en su vida, se acostumbró a verlo siempre que él no tenía misión, a sentir su presencia detrás de ella indicándole la manera correcta de sostener y lanzar una kunai, al sonido de su voz, a tenerlo cerca. Él le hacía bien, se sentía más segura de ella misma, de lo que podría llegar a ser y a transformarse, pero seguía anhelando su admiración. Era demasiado pequeña para entender la magnitud de sus sentimientos, pero no le importaba la diferencia de edad, sólo quería estar cerca, por más imposible que resultara todo. Se sonrojaba siempre que pensaba en él, como antes lo hacía con Sasuke e incluso mucho más, pensaba en él con tanta frecuencia que lo tenía en la punta de la lengua todo el día. Lo admiraba tanto como una niña de su edad era capaz de hacerlo, con esa ternura e inocencia, plagado de admiración y fascinación por un ninja élite, un hombre demasiado distinto a lo que ella conocía. Era un mundo aparte, completamente nuevo, y ella se había quedado prendada. Sakura de ninguna forma lo veía como una figura paternal, no lo veía como un adulto responsable por ella, ni quería que él se sintiera de esa forma.

¿La diferencia de edad entre ambos era tanta para que él sólo pudiera considerarla como una hija?, y lo más importante, ¿tenía familia, hijos, una esposa, una novia?, las mismas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza desde hacía unas semanas ¿veía en ella a su pequeña hija que lo recibía después de cada misión? De repente todas esas inquietudes vinieron a su mente y no se apartaron. Sus ojos jade se llenaron de lágrimas al imaginarlo con una familia a su alrededor.

-¿Colmillo Blanco?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Usted tiene familia? – su vocecita sonó particularmente triste - ¿Hijos o esposa?

-No, sólo soy yo.

Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de alivio, se recargó más en el ANBU que no parecía incómodo con su cercanía. Ni siquiera puso en duda sus palabras, él no podía estarle mintiendo, no tenía razones para hacerlo.

-¿El listón que lleva usted en el brazo, es mío? – levantó su carita y observó la máscara del ninja que parecía también estarla viendo.

-Sí, es para la buena suerte.

-¿Por qué se convirtió en un ANBU? – sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo, no era cualquier cosa que un shinobi talentoso como él, llevara consigo su listón.

-Era lo que seguía.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sabía que mis habilidades y talentos sería bien apreciados en ANBU, así que me uní.

-Entiendo...

Sakura no dijo nada más, se quedó recargada en su hombro y sin desearlo, se quedó profundamente dormida. Estaba completamente cómoda, se sentía segura, y quedarse dormida era la prueba de la confianza que le tenía a ese hombre.

Kakashi no tardó en notar que la pequeña dormía sobre su hombro. Se giró para observarla, no podía verse más adorable, más frágil y más indefensa que en ese momento. En un atrevimiento, prometiendo que sería el último que se tomaría, la rodeó con su brazo derecho y la acunó en su cuerpo ignorando el pinchazo de dolor por el esfuerzo, seguramente necesitaría cambiarse el vendaje más tarde. El ANBU la observó con más atención, era su única oportunidad para hacerlo. Su piel parecía tersa, tenía algunos rasguños en las mejillas, quizá por jugar o por el entrenamiento, su cabello rosado caía suavemente y se sacudía por el viento que soplaba suavemente. Le fascinaba esa combinación tan peculiar en ella, esos ojos jade acompañados del cabello rosa; se convertiría en una belleza, lo haría a su debido tiempo, por ahora sólo era mortalmente adorable y tierna.

¿Realmente era tan viejo? Para una niña de esa edad, definitivamente lo era. Deseó tener su edad, la edad que tenía Sasuke Uchiha y aprovechar esa oportunidad, conocerla desde un nivel más personal, sin tener que esconderse, sin avergonzase de la que ella despertaba en él, rodearse de su mundo, de ese que parecía tan alegre, contagiarse de su humor, ayudarla a crecer a la luz del sol y no desde las sombras, verla crecer si lamentarse por el paso del tiempo.

-Me temo que soy muy viejo, Sakura – admitió. El tiempo terminaría por hacer lo suyo, y no importaba si dentro de diez años volvía a verla, él sólo sería diez años más viejo, la distancia entre ambos siempre estaría presente.

¿Por qué le había hecho esas preguntas sobre su vida personal?, ¿Por qué le había mentido y ocultado la presencia de Shion en su vida?... Entonces, todavía profundamente dormida, Sakura se movió un tanto inquieta; por un momento el ninja pensó que no se sentía cómoda en sus brazos, pero no, Sakura se acercó más a su pecho, suspiró y volvió a tranquilizarse. Kakashi seguía ignorando el dolor punzante, su corazón estaba lleno de adoración, ternura, de afección por esa pequeña que tenía entre los brazos.

Se las arregló para sostenerla con un solo brazo, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y cuando comprobó que seguía tan solos como siempre, levantó su máscara ANBU; enseguida sintió el aire sobre su rostro, algunos rayos del sol en su piel, era una sensación muy grata que algunas veces olvidaba. A pesar de seguir con la máscara de tela que llegaba hasta su nariz, disfrutó de ese momento. Bajó la vista, casi juraba que la carita de Sakura se veía distinta sin esa máscara ANBU; se inclinó, se iría al infierno por lo que planeaba hacer, sólo que no le importaba, se inclinó tanto hasta que la besó. Sus labios seguían cubiertos por esa tela, pero no fue impedimento para que sintiera la tibieza de su piel, su frente estaba cálida, seguramente cómo el resto de su piel, incluidos sus rosados labios. Fue un casto beso de un par de segundos.

¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera verla sin que lo provocara tanto?


	5. UN INCIDENTE

Kakashi sabía que algo andaba mal, lo supo desde que las misiones habían aumentado de frecuencia y aunque dejó a un lado el presentimiento porque no era parte de ser un ninja, apenas ocurrió, supo que era lo que estaba esperando. Seguramente cada ninja en la Aldea ya se estaba movilizando para ayudar y poner la situación bajo control. Pero él estaba incapacitado y cuando pasaron los minutos, supo que no sería llamado, no lo necesitaban en esas condiciones y sería inútil intentar ofrecer su ayuda. Además, su división no se inmiscuía en ese tipo de problemas... Alguien vendría a informarlo, y su espera no fue tan larga.

-Shion – la ANBU apareció repentinamente, tenía puesto su traje y su máscara, ella era una de las requeridas, su escuadrón estaba encargado de problemas relacionados con la Aldea - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Hubo un ataque – su voz estaba cargada de nerviosismo, no era común que alguien atacara la Hoja – Fue en la Academia Ninja.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shion?

-Los jounin están intentando...

-¿Los niños seguían en la Acedemia? – era lo único que necesitaba saber.

-Sí, todos ellos, pero...

El ninja no le dio tiempo de terminar, no la dejó completar su oración. Lo único que retumbaba en su cabeza era la certeza de que Sakura también estaba allí, quizá herida, asustada y en peligro. Agarró su máscara ANBU y desapareció en una nube de hojas. No le dio tiempo a Shion de detenerlo, y nada hubiera sido capaz de frenarlo en ese momento. Sakura estaba allí, les habían preparado una ceremonia de bienvenida a las futuras generaciones, era la razón para retrasar su entrenamiento un par de horas. Había tenido un presentimiento el día anterior cuando ella lo mencionó, no quería dejarla ir, pero de nuevo: era sólo intuición; ahora se arrepentía, debía haber confiado en sus instintos, de haberlo hecho Sakura estaría a salvo.

Cuando llegó a la Academia Ninja pudo ver el desastre que se había ocasionado y que seguía sucediendo, ninjas corriendo de un lado a otro, enfermeras con niños en brazos intentando alejarlos del desastre. ¿Quién podría haber atacado a la Academia?, no tenía sentido, era demasiado violeto, demasiado para cualquier enemigo de la Hoja. Observó a su alrededor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, se sentía inútil, frustrado y tremendamente desesperado, por ningún lugar estaba Sakura, su melena rosada estaba perdida entre una multitud de personas asustadas y heridas. Era un caos, y su mente estaba tan aturdida como su alrededor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el miedo latente de encontrarla herida le impedía moverse. Así que estaba ahí parado, intentando ponerse en marcha, viendo hacia todos lados en busca de una niña demasiado especial para él.

Nadie cuestionó la presencia de un ANBU allí, nadie le preguntó qué hacía o qué pretendía hacer, pero tampoco nadie se detenía a explicarle lo que sucedía, si es que todos los niños ya estaban a salvo. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo el lugar en busca de cabello rosa, un listón rojo, algo que delatara la presencia de Sakura, algo que le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

-¿Kakashi?

-¡Guy! – el jounin había reconocido su máscara -¿Qué sucede?, ¿los niños están a salvo?

-No – la expresión del ninja lo decía todo – Explotó la entrada principal, cerraron cualquier otra entrada o salida, algunos se quedaron adentro... ¿Qué haces aquí?, el Hokage debe necesitar tu presencia en la Torre.

-Vine a ayudar. Necesito estar aquí.

Guy asintió y se puso bajo las órdenes del ANBU, Kakashi había nacido para ser un líder nato, y esa cualidad le era más útil de lo que nunca le fue. Necesitaban organización, alguien que los instruyera y pusiera orden en la situación, y cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, él lo hizo. Apoyó en todo lo que fue necesario, pero sus ojos seguían buscando a Sakura, la buscaban en cada pequeña que era rescatada, pero ninguna tenía la melena rosada que tan ansiosamente buscaba. Los minutos seguían pasando y no parecía haber rastro de Sakura, su desesperación iba en aumento, su mente comenzaba a torturarlo, la imaginaba inconsciente, herida, o peor aún, esperando por él, por su ayuda y él estaba tardando demasiado. Durante todo ese interminable lapso, Kakashi había ignorado las punzadas de dolor que iban desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, la herida seguramente se había abierto de nuevo, o en todo caso, lo haría pronto si no se tranquilizaba; pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando Sakura seguía desaparecida?, no, sus pues siguieron moviéndose, seguía coordinando a los ninjas, iba de un lugar a otro, y nadie se atrevía a poner en duda su autoridad, por el contrario, agradecían su presencia y sus órdenes.

Su frustración estaba alcanzando límites de locura, su miedo crecía con el paso de los minutos y la desesperación no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su imaginación despiadada; había tenido que frenar sus pies para no ir personalmente a buscarla porque sabía que era mucho más útil desde afuera. Pero no lo soportaría durante mucho tiempo, no, si no la veía salir a salvo, él mismo se encargaría de encontrarla, pediría ayuda ANBU de ser necesario. Tenía un casi irreprimible deseo de gritar, de explicarle a todo el mundo que la prioridad principal era rescatar a una niña de cabellera rosada, quería que se movieran más rápido, con más eficacia, que no demoraran tanto quitando escombros, su paciencia estaba por agotarse, todos eran demasiado lentos.

Tuvo que pasar una desesperante hora antes de que Kakashi pudiera ver recompensado su esfuerzo, Kurenai tenía entre sus brazos a una niña cuyos cabellos rosas se agitaban con cada movimiento, en un instante apareció frente a ella.

-Yo me encargaré – dijo tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña que se encontraba inconsciente.

-De acuerdo, iré por el resto.

Kurenai le entregó a Sakura, se dio la media vuelta y volvió al interior de la Academia Ninja, la entrada había sido limpiada de escombros y el interior asegurado, los niños atrapados seguían saliendo con frecuencia y eran atendidos inmediatamente por las enfermeras; dentro de todo lo posible, la situación parecía estar bajo control, había ayuda de sobra, quizá podría dejar ese lugar, alejar a Sakura y ponerla en un sitio seguro, después de todo, ella había sido la razón principal para estar allí, y ya estaba en sus brazos, segura.

-¿Guy, puedes encargarte de esto? – el ninja lucía agotado, pero nunca lo demostraría, nunca aceptaría que necesitaba un descanso y en ese momento lo agradecía más que nunca.

-Por supuesto, Kakashi – le mostró una de sus clásicas sonrisas – Gracias.

El ANBU desapareció con Sakura en brazos, la alejó del caos que sucedía allá atrás, la alejó del peligro y prometió que nunca más la vería en una situación así. Debía protegerla mejor, ella era delicada y frágil. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, se detuvo un segundo, aún sentía la adrenalina acelerar su ritmo cardiaco y sus pensamientos; le pasó por la cabeza volver y dejar a Sakura en manos de una enfermera, pero deshecho esa idea inmediatamente, no, en ningún lugar estaría mejor que junto a él, en sus brazos. Tomada esa decisión siguió su camino y la llevó hasta su casa, allí nadie los molestaría, seguro que Shion estaría todo el día ocupada.

Una vez en su casa, la depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado. Sakura seguía inconsciente, tenía una herida en la frente, un raspón, nada grave, su carita estaba un poco sucia y su cabellera enredada, pero estaba mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Por primera vez en más de una hora, pudo respirar tranquilo. Se despojó de la máscara ANBU y hasta bajó la tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro, no corría ningún peligro de ser visto y en ese momento todo parecía tan estorboso. Muy a su pesar se separó de su lado, debía atender esa herida así que fue directamente al baño y consiguió todo lo que necesitaba, regresó y puso manos en acción.

Lo primero fue atender ese raspón, estaba inflamado y tenía un poco de sangre seca, suspiró angustiado, no quería lastimarla. Con tanto cuidado como fue capaz exhibir, limpió su herida, la limpió de la sangre y la tierra, sus manos temblaban cada que tocaba su piel, cada vez que la sentía su corazón se aceleraba, sentía una fibra dentro de él moverse. Terminó de curarla, cubrió su herida con una gasa y se aseguró de que no se moviera de su sitio, también utilizó un paño para limpiar su rostro, para quitar el polvo y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera arruinar su belleza. Al final se quedó admirándola, su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, dormía profundamente y no parecía tener ninguna otra herida, su ropa estaba un poco sucia pero no rota ni nada que le alertara de una lesión más seria. Se veía tan adorable, era como ver a un pequeño ángel durmiendo, su cabello seguía enredado pero no perdía su suavidad ni sedosidad, Kakashi lo corroboró tomando unos mechones rosado entre sus dedos, de su cabellera pasó hasta su rostro, hasta sus mejillas que ya comenzaban a recuperar su color. Sintió su piel tersa, delineó su pequeña nariz y sus pómulos, era digna de admirar, y él podría hacerlo durante horas, tratando de encontrar un detalle que le restara belleza, que la demeritara frente a sus ojos, pero mientras más la observaba, más embelesado se encontraba de la pequeña que dormía sin ser consciente de lo que despertaba en él.

-Maldición... - susurró por lo bajo. Era demasiado, demasiado incorrecto, demasiado absurdo y ridículo, y desgraciadamente, también demasiado fuerte y profundo, ese sentimiento en su pecho no tenía comparación, la reacción en su propio cuerpo que parecía ignorar el hecho de que se trataba de una niña.

Se levantó de un brinco, se dio la vuelta y se frotó la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó con amargura. Tomó una manta y tapó a la pequeña con ella, seguía tan dormida como al principio.

No quería seguir viéndola, no quería que el sentimiento en su pecho se volviera tan grande que terminara por salir y hacer algo más estúpido.

Aprovechó que seguía durmiendo para revisar su herida, levantó su camisa y enseguida pudo notar las consecuencias de sus precipitadas acciones. No sólo la venda estaba empapada de sangre, también la camisa, se descubrió la herida, era claro lo lastimada que estaba y cuando toda la adrenalina comenzó a desaparecer una punzada de dolor seco y agudo le dejó la mente en blanco por algunos segundos. Se había esforzado demasiado, seguramente la enfermera no tendría más que regaños cuando lo revisara. Se sentó en una silla, tomó una venda limpia e intentó vendarse como mejor pudo. El dolor seguía allí, presente en cada respiración, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y trató de ignorarlo. Observó a la pequeña que seguía dormida, verla tan tranquila fue el calmante que necesitaba, la herida seguía doliendo como el infierno, pero había valido la pena.

Lo primero que Sakura vio la abrir los ojos, fue una máscara ANBU, una que reconocía perfectamente. Estaba frente a ella, viéndola. No le importó en dónde estaba, o qué hacía recostada en una cama, o si había alguien más, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Sabía que vendría a recatarme – Sakura se aferró al hombre con tanta fuerza, no recordaba que él estaba herido sino habría sido más delicada – Tenía tanto miedo...

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, escuché una explosión y creo que después de eso dejé de escuchar porque no recuerdo oír lo que decían, ni siquiera los gritos, no escuché los gritos de ayuda... Recuerdo a Ino, estaba sentada junto a mí, le dije que debíamos salir de allí, pero creo que tampoco me escuchaba o quizás era yo la que no decía ninguna palabra. La tomé de la mano e intenté correr, pero había tanta gente, había padres que buscaban a sus hijos, eran demasiados y no podía pasar, chocaba con alguien a cada paso que daba, era imposible salir de allí. Cuando sentí que Ino soltó mi mano, quise volver por ella, pero algo me pegó en la cabeza y me dejó aturdida, caí en el suelo, estaba por levantarme sólo que de nuevo algo me golpeó, esta vez más fuerte y es todo lo que recuerdo... - Sakura no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar - ¿Ino, ella está bien?, no quería soltarla, pero no pude evitarlo. Había tanta gente, y estaba aterrada. No sabía qué más hacer, la entrada se derrumbó, algunos escombros seguían cayendo, era horrible...

-Tranquila, Sakura, estás a salvo. Tu amiga Ino está bien – sintió que la abrazaba con más fuerza – Lamento haber tardado tanto.

Kakashi sostuvo a Sakura mientras ella lloraba, al ninja se le encogió el corazón. No era la primera vez que la veía llorar, pero esta vez era distinta, ahora Sakura formaba parte de su vida, y una muy importante. Haría todo para protegerla, para evitar verla expuesta, para evitar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, miedo.

El ANBU dejó que su calor tranquilizara a la pequeña, la dejó desahogarse en sus brazos hasta que se tranquilizara. Su llanto ya había mojado su camisa y seguramente hasta su vendaje. Si de él dependiera no la soltaría, no se apartaría de ella hasta verla recuperarse, la tendría en su cama todo el día y toda la noche de ser necesario, calmaría las pesadillas que seguramente la acosarían más tarde, trataría de borrar esos malos recuerdos. No quería pensar lo que sucedería cuando se convirtiera en una ninja, ¿Cómo podría protegerla cuando saliera de la Hoja?, ¿Cómo se aseguraría de mantenerla a salvo si no estaba a su lado? Se volvería loco...

-Es mejor que te lleve con tus padres, deben estar preocupados por ti – lo que verdaderamente anhelaba era seguirla sosteniendo entre sus brazos, pero debía hacer lo correcto.

-Mis padres no están – su vocecita sonaba temerosa – Salieron, se supone que me comprarían un regalo para cuando entrara a la Academia, volverán de noche. Y yo no quiero estar sola, Colmillo Blanco, por favor, no me deje sola.

-No lo haré, Sakura – la abrazó aliviado de no tener que alejarse de ella – Estás a salvo conmigo.

No la soltó hasta que la pequeña consiguió tranquilizarse un poco, su llanto había cesado por completo y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, su respiración también parecía más normal. Sabía de la situación en la que estaban, sabía lo vulnerable que se encontraba ella en esos momentos, pero aun así no dejaba de complacerse con esos momentos juntos, agradecía la oportunidad de consolarla, de tenerla en sus brazos con cualquier propósito, limpiar sus lágrimas y pasar tiempo a solas. Cada día que pasaba junto a ella, le dificultaba más continuar con su estilo de vida, las misiones ANBU, los días fuera de la Hoja, la absoluta probabilidad de no regresar y dejarla sola, de repente quería otra forma de vida.

-Gracias – Sakura se apartó de él lo suficiente para poder verlo a la máscara – Gracias por cuidar de mí, pero lamento haberle causado tantas molestias, un ANBU debe tener misiones mucho más importantes que salvar a una niña – sus ojos seguían un poco enrojecidos e hinchados, lucía tan frágil, como si el menor de los toques fuera a tumbar algunos de sus pétalos.

-No digas tonterías – dijo limpiando la última lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla, sus dedos se quedaron acariciando su piel – Sólo lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

Sakura lo veía directo a la máscara, como si fuera su rostro, como si no hubiera barrera entre ambos. La pequeña no se alejaba, le permitía acariciarla con total libertad, le hacía frente y eso le erizaba la piel.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Sakura?

-¿El qué?

-Verme a la máscara de esa forma tan directa – su mano bajó hasta su mentón y levantó su carita - ¿No me temes ni a mí ni a mi máscara?

-Supongo que despierta más curiosidad en mí que temor.

Esa respuesta le robó el aliento, esa honestidad le bajó la guardia, ese atrevimiento, su espontaneidad, su valor y su ingenio. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin esa niña, cuando entrara a la Academia, cuando se volviera una ninja e inevitablemente se alejara de él?

Se inclinó hacia ella, demasiado, pero Sakura no parecía ni un poco intimidada, no retrocedió, se quedó quieta mirándolo con sus grandes ojos jade. Su máscara terminó por tocar la frente de Sakura, pero cuidado de no tocar el raspón que seguía cubierto por la gasa; estaban demasiado cerca, el momento era demasiado intenso como para ser malinterpretado y aún así la pequeña no se alejaba ni un solo centímetro. Además, sus manos tomaron su delicado rostro, mientras sus dedos recorrían sus mejillas, no podía evitar temblar ligeramente, era un momento único, personal. Cada sentimiento parecía salirse de su pecho, ya no tenía espacio para nada más. La acarició con dulzura, retiró algunos mechones de cabello y los colocó detrás de su oreja, seguía sin poder controlar el temblor en sus manos, y es que estaba tocando algo sumamente valioso, algo que le hacía agua la boca y encendía sus sentidos. Agradecía tener la máscara ANBU en ese momento, agradecía que su mirada quedara oculta por completo porque lo delataría, esa clase de sentimientos no podían ocultarse, y ciertamente él no lo estaba haciendo; estaba a salvo mientras sus ojos permanecieran ocultos.

Involuntariamente su máscara se acercaba al rostro de Sakura, casi rozaba sus labios, casi cometía una completa locura, casi sucumbía, casi cedía, casi... pero no. Se detuvo, aunque no detuvo sus caricias, debía seguir tocándola, sintiendo su piel, la calidez y la suavidad.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos, se veía tan... ella era tan... le robaba el aliento y las palabras. Se quedó contemplándola durante algunos segundos, deseando que un parpadeo ella creciera diez años más. Sus frentes seguían unidas, seguían demasiado cerca, y en medio de toda su miseria por la diferencia de edad, le satisfacía el hecho de que Sakura, a su edad y cómo mejor podía, correspondía a sus sentimientos, lo sentía. Había un amor tremendamente platónico entre ambos, pero al fin y al cabo correspondido, estaba mal, era incorrecto, pero ahí estaba, él intentando reprimirlo, y ella dejando que aflorara.

Quien había encontrado a quién, no lo sabía, pero lo importante es que ahora no dejaría de buscarla.

-Te preparé un chocolate caliente, ¿te parece bien?

-Eso me gustaría mucho, gracias.

-Después de te llevaré a tu casa.

-Pero...

-Tranquila, no te dejaré sola. Me quedaré contigo hasta que tus padres regresen.

Con desgana se apartó de Sakura, tenía la máscara puesta, pero casi podía jurar que había podido sentir la calidez de sus frentes unidas. Le tomó un poco más de tiempo a sus manos apartarse de su rostro, pero lo hizo.

-Quédate aquí, no tardaré.

El ninja se pudo de pie, la pequeña seguía sentada en su cama, envuelta en una manta, con lo poco que le quedaba de un sonrojo caprichoso que se negaba a desaparecer por completo, sus ojos ya habían dejado atrás el llanto, aún había un poco de miedo en ellos y tardaría algunos días en desaparecer por completo, la gasa en su frente seguía en su sitio, su cabello caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, era la escena perfecta. Era lo que él quería para cada día de su vida.

Kakashi estaba parado observando a su alrededor, trataba de no ser tan curioso, pero era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de una niña, rodeado de la clásica decoración un tanto infantil, había rosa por todas partes, en las cobijas, en las cortinas, en los cojines, incluso en un tapete... resultó que ese detalle no lo molestó en absoluto, creyó que se incomodaría cuando recordara que se trataba de una niña, pero no, en su lugar había una sonrisa bien cubierta por la máscara.

-Gracias por quedarse conmigo.

Sakura se recostó en la cama y abrazó un gran almohadón que era casi de su tamaño. Kakashi tomó una manta que encontró y la tapó con ella. Se veía tan... ¿tan qué?, ¿tan irresistible?

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, pero creo que tendré pesadillas...

-Estaré aquí para ahuyentarlas – se acercó y sentó junto a ella, enseguida Sakura se acercó aún más y depositó su cabeza en sus piernas como si fuera una clase de almohada. El cuerpo de Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a tenerla tan cerca, así que no se tensó, no hubo un momento de incomodidad por sus sorpresivas acciones, incluso él ya la estaba esperando. Tomó de nuevo la manta y la cubrió, una de sus manos se quedó en el hombro de la pequeña. Escuchaba su propio corazón latir tranquilamente, se alteraba un poco cuando pensaba en la cercanía entre ambos, pero era una descarga de adrenalina bien recibida por él, una que le recordaba que seguía vivo.

La habitación estaba perdiendo la luz natural con que era iluminada, aún era un poco temprano, pero se acercaba una tormenta y las nubes negras habían cubierto el sol prematuramente. Kakashi observó a Sakura que seguía recostada en sus piernas, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que no dormía, su corazón latía con cierta irregularidad, quizá por los últimos acontecimientos de la tarde; se veía, cuando no, despiadadamente encantadora. Retiró algunos mechones rosas que caían en sus mejillas y los retuvo entre sus dedos.

-Ojalá mi cabello fuera de otro color – declaró Sakura en un susurro.

-No lo entiendo, Sakura – dijo el ninja acariciando su mejilla – No entiendo cómo puedes tener dudas de tu propia belleza, tienes unos ojos tan perfectos como el color de tu cabello y resulta que a ti no te gusta. Mi cabello también tiene un color peculiar, gris, ¿tampoco te gusta?

-En realidad me gusta mucho – su voz sonaba segura, no mentía. El ego de Kakashi creció considerablemente, era una tontería que se debiera a un comentario de una niña, pero no pudo evitarlo, ¿Sería posible que a tan corta edad Sakura pudiera considerarlo atractivo?

-Me alegra escucharlo.

-¿Usted piensa que soy bonita?

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirlo para que lo entiendas? - Sakura seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su rostro se había vuelto rojo cual tomate, ese comentario no había pasado desapercibida para ella – Sí, eres muy bonita, Sakura.

-Gracias.

Kakashi acarició las sonrojadas mejillas de la pequeña hasta que casi volvieron a su color natural. El primer relámpago iluminó el cielo y después un trueno interrumpió el silencio en el que se encontraban. Sakura se estremeció, soltó un gritito y se refugió más cerca de él. El ANBU se inclinó sobre su rostro, su aliento hubiera chocado con el oído de la niña, pero tenía la máscara puesta; aún así se acercó tanto como le fue posible y le susurró:

-Tranquila, aquí estoy – la piel de Sakura se erizó. ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando?

-Espero que su herida esté mejor, pero con todo lo que ha hecho por mí... debió ser agotador para usted y...

-Estoy bien, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Kakashi seguía acariciando el rostro de Sakura, delineando sus pómulos, su naricita, y estaba por tocar sus labios, por cometer una completa estupidez cuando, para bien o para mal, alguien entró en la casa, seguramente los padres de Sakura. Sus pasos delataban la prisa que tenían por ver a su hija, el ANBU apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse. Se puso de pie, se inclinó de nuevo sobre el rostro de la pequeña que terminó por sentarse en la cama, y unió sus frentes teniendo cuidado de no lastimar el raspón cubierto por la gasa, pasó una mano por su cabellera rosa y saboreó del momento tan prohibido.

-Te veré después.

-Prometió que alejaría las pesadillas, Colmillo Blanco.

-Y lo haré.

Se escabulló por la ventana, unos segundos después los padres de Sakura entraban a su habitación y se lanzaban sobre su hija intentando asegurarse de que estuviera bien. La tormenta cayó unos minutos después.

-¿Dónde has estado, Kakashi? – Shion lo esperaba y no parecía muy feliz de verlo aparecer con su traje ANBU – En realidad, eso lo sé, la pregunta es ¿por qué desobedeciste las órdenes médicas?, un grupo ANBU te localizó cuando ayudabas en la Academia Ninja, estabas ahí movilizando a los ninjas como si fuera parte de tus obligaciones...

-Lo son, Shion – Kakashi ignoró lo empapado que se encontraba y se sentó en el sillón, se quitó la máscara y la armadura – Atacaron la Hoja, la Academia llena de niños, es mi obligación ayudar. No esperabas que me quedara quieto.

-No, pero tampoco esperaba que coordinaras tú mismo las actividades de rescate, ¿desde cuándo un ANBU se encarga de algo así?

-¿Realmente me estás reclamando haber ayudado?

-No, lo siento – Shion se sentó a un lado de él, pero Kakashi se puso de pie de inmediato – Has cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas, si no te conociera perfectamente diría que ves a alguien más, a otra mujer.

-Debo cambiarme de ropa, voy a salir – se levantó con pesadez – Y no, no estoy viendo a otra mujer – Sakura era una niña, así que de cierta manera no era una mentira. Sólo deseaba que los sentimientos que despertaba en él fueran igual de inocentes que Sakura.

-Es a lo que me refiero, ¿A dónde vas?, necesitas descansar, cuidar esa herida que seguramente volvió a abrirse con todo lo que hiciste durante el día. Necesitas concentrarte en ti.

-Me encontraré con Guy, quiero hablar con él sobre lo que ocurrió hoy.

-Kakashi, él es sólo un jounin, no debe tener idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Y si esa es la razón, yo misma puedo contarte todo lo que sé.

-Shion, te lo dije, ese hombre podría vencerte cualquier día de la semana. No me interesa tu opinión sobre este asunto, me interesa la de él.

-No tenías por qué ser tan directo.

-Lo sé, lo siento, Shion – se disculpó y acarició su mejilla, le tenía un afecto sincero – Tendré cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sé que no puedo detenerte, aun si lo quisiera.

El ninja no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Sí planeaba ir con Guy, era temprano, pero después iría con Sakura, tenía que ahuyentar las pesadillas.

Llegó justo a tiempo, una tormenta se había desatado no muchos segundos antes, entró por la ventana cuando Sakura tenía su primera pesadilla, se movía inquieta en la cama y murmuraba en voz alta, eran sollozos ahogados que delataban el miedo que la acosaba en sueños. Kakashi entró rápidamente y sin perder tiempo, se acercó a la pequeña y le susurró:

-Tranquila, Sakura, ya estoy aquí. Todo está bien, estás a salvo.

La pequeña abrió los ojos, no había podido evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran y resbalaran traicioneramente por sus mejillas, su mirada delataba su miedo. A penas lo vio, iluminado solamente por alguno que otro relámpago, se incorporó y buscó sus brazos. Kakashi se acercó inmediatamente y la refugió en él, estaba sentado en la cama mientras Sakura terminaba de calmarse en sus brazos.

-Son pesadillas, Sakura, no pueden dañarte.

-Gracias por venir.

-Te dije que lo haría.

Con cuidado la volvió a acomodar en su cama, la arropó y se quedó a su lado hasta que volvió a dormirse. Sakura había tomado una de sus manos y ahora la tenía secuestrada para ella, como un amuleto, pero no de buena suerte, era un amuleto para las pesadillas, para ahuyentarlas.

Kakashi utilizó la mano libre para quitarse la máscara ANBU, estaba seguro de que la pequeña dormía profundamente, así que estaba a salvo. Siguiendo el mismo impulso, bajó también la máscara de tela. Entonces observó a la pequeña, había estado en verdadero peligro.

La conversación con Guy lo había dejado pensativo, él ninja también tenía sus propias dudas y preocupaciones, no había rastro alguno que pudiera llevarlos al responsable y Guy, muy acertadamente, creía que ese no sería el último ataque. No parecía ser un asunto que fuera a olvidarse pronto, además, el blanco había sido demasiado amenazante para la Hoja, la Academia Ninja, un día repleto de niños... Algo se acercaba, ¿y si sucedía mientras estaba de misión y no podía rescatar a Sakura?

Como si la pequeña pudiera sentir sus inquietudes, se movió un tanto intranquila. Tomó con más fuerza su mano y siguió durmiendo. Kakashi se inclinó sobre su rostro hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la mejilla de Sakura, su piel estaba caliente y era suave, se quedó así durante largos minutos, intentando contralarse, intentando inmunizarse ante ese toque, pero le era imposible. Cuanto más tiempo la tocaba, más se acercaba a ella.

Debía ser ilegal que esa pequeña tuviera esa mirada, y esa cara, esos labios, debía ser ilegal que una niña fuera así de preciosa, y encima con esa sonrisa, ella... no importaba cómo, no importaba cuántos años tendría que esperar, ella terminaría en sus brazos.


	6. CERCANÍA

-¿Cómo sucedió? – le preguntó la enfermera mientras revisaba su herida, parecía tan abierta como el primer día que lo atendieron – Recuerdo que debía estar en absoluto descanso, y es más que evidente que no ha seguido mis instrucciones.

-Debía cumplir con mi deber...

-Lo sé – respondió la enfermera con una sonrisa, las arrugas en sus ojos se hicieron más evidentes – Reconozco su máscara, usted estaba ayer en la Academia Ninja, ayudándonos. Gracias.

La mujer debía rondar los cincuenta, así que sus regaños eran bastante claros, llevaba años reprendiendo a los pacientes que no seguían las indicaciones o la desobedecían, pero su agradecimiento había estado cargado de sinceridad, un tono amable que el Ninja no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

Era un ANBU, sus misiones eran secretas y no recibían el agradecimiento de nadie, la Aldea no sabía lo que los escuadrones ANBU hacían por mantenerlos a salvo, y realmente no esperaba reconocimiento de su parte, lo hacía por la Hoja, por proteger el legado de su equipo y de su padre. Pero no pasaba por alto ese agradecimiento, era algo nuevo. Ayudar a plena luz del día, aunque fuera con la máscara puesta había sido interesante, quizá Guy tenía razón, ser un jounin no era tan malo, ayudar a la Hoja formando futuros ninjas podría ser bastante gratificante.

Como agradecimiento a su labor de ayer, la enfermera se esmeró en atenderlo y curarlo. Dejó atrás sus regaños por desobedecerla y se encargó de curar su herida. Para cuando salió del Hospital se sentía como un hombre nuevo, sí, la herida necesitaría días para cerrarse, y no podría entrenar hasta dentro de una semana, volvería a las misiones en dos semanas más, pero no le importaba, no tenía prisa.

Pensó en visitar a Shion, últimamente no se había comportado de la mejor manera con ella y le debía una disculpa. Faltaban un par de horas para ir al bosque y encontrarse con Sakura, así que era una buena idea, podrían hablar un poco y entonces le contaría lo que su escuadrón ANBU logró averiguar sobre el ataque del día anterior.

-Pasa, Kakashi – Shion lo invitó a entrar sin dudarlo – Debo admitir que me sorprender tu visita, últimamente pareces tan ocupado que apenas y te veo.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta – dijo inocentemente mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de siempre – Supuse que estarías ocupada hoy, debe haber mucho que hacer después de lo de ayer...

-El Hokage te llamará en el transcurso del día para informarte la situación – Shion suspiró – Pero debes saber que Raíz se inmiscuyó en la situación, Danzo se hará cargo de la investigación de ahora en adelante. No dejan que algún otro escuadrón se acerque, así que estamos bloqueados.

-Ya veo – Kakashi torció el gesto, aún tenía la máscara puesta. Tenía planes de ver a Sakura después así que también portaba su traje ANBU. Analizó la respuesta, Danzo siempre había sido un problema, y esta vez no era la excepción. La Hoja ya tenía demasiados problemas, como para agregar otro. Además, tenía la esperanza de enterarse quién había el responsable del ataque, quería asegurarse de que no volvería a lastimar a Sakura.

-¿No me dirás lo que estás pensando? – Shion se puso a su espalda y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-No es nada importante.

-Sí lo es, pero siempre te guardas tus pensamientos para ti.

-No es a propósito...

Shion continuó el masaje durante algunos minutos. Ella sabía cómo relajarlo, además siempre se había sentido cómodo con su compañía y no era difícil saber por qué.

-¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara?

-No puedo quedar, Shion – se puso de pie y carraspeó un poco incómodo – Tengo asuntos qué arreglar...

-¿Y no pueden esperar un poco? – la ANBU ya empezaba a quitar su máscara, pero Kakashi fue más rápido y la detuvo.

-En realidad no, pero te veré más tarde.

El ninja desapareció como era su costumbre. Normalmente era muy precavido, pero ese día bajó la guardia, se dirigió al bosque sin ocultar su presencia, sin asegurarse de esconder su rastro. No tenía sentido, no había nadie que quisiera seguirlo, que tendría interés en averiguar su paradero, o eso creía él.

Llegó al lugar de siempre, pero Sakura no estaba allí, seguramente no tardaría. De pronto sintió una presencia, una que había estado siguiéndolo pero que había ignorado por la necesidad de ver a Sakura cuanto antes. Un descuido que pudo haber arruinado su relación con Sakura, cualquiera que fuese.

-¿Por qué me seguiste, Shion? – No tenía sentido que siguiera ocultándose. Se maldijo por bajar la guardia y se prometió que sería la última vez que sucedería. ¿Tan desesperado estaba por ver a la pequeña que había ignorado que era seguido?

-Lo lamento... - ella realmente sonaba avergonzada, sabía de su falta cometida – Es que quería saber a dónde ibas, siempre te desapareces a esta hora y nadie puede encontrarte...

-¿Es lo que querías, Shion?, ¿Averiguar que entreno aquí, en medio del bosque?

-Kakashi...

-Vete, Shion. Ya obtuviste lo que querías.

-Pero,

-Sólo vete de una vez.

La mujer desapareció, se esfumó por completo. Sabía que estaba arrepentida de sus acciones, que se avergonzaba de haberlo seguido y de ceder a su curiosidad, le costaba reconocer que se sentía abandonada por él y en un impulso intentó averiguar quién robaba su atención, qué era lo que lo apartaba de ella. Kakashi no era tan ajeno a sus sentimientos, sabía que Shion lo amaba a su propia manera, sabía que estaba celosa de la idea de que alguien más obtuviera la atención que solía ser completamente suya. Y de cierta manera era injusto que una niña compitiera con ella, cualquiera pensaría que Sakura estaba en una clara desventaja, pero resultó que era Shion... Estaba furioso con la ANBU, pero sabía perfectamente que su enojo se debía a que casi había sido descubierto, le molestaba el hecho de que habría podido arruinar sus encuentros con Sakura, que quizá habría tenido que dejar de verla.

Desechó el sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, y mejor se concentró en lo que le esperaba, ella no tardaría en aparecer, le ofrecería una de sus sonrisas y se pondrían a entrenar, o quizá no, podrían solo hablar, cualquier cosa estaría bien.

Se quedó esperando a la pequeña por más de una hora, pero no apareció, no había rastro de ella y realmente no tenía sentido, Sakura nunca faltaba a un entrenamiento, a sus encuentros, mucho menos se retrasaba tanto tiempo. Contempló la idea de dejarlo pasar, probablemente estaba con sus amigos, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran bien después del incidente de ayer, no debía ser nada grave, y sería bueno darle su propio espacio. Pero la sola idea de imaginarla en peligro, o no verla durante un día, fue más que suficiente para que sus pies se movieran de manera automática. Fue hasta el único lugar que conocía, era un tanto peligroso, pero era mucho mejor que ir recorriendo la Aldea en búsqueda de una melena rosada. Esta vez sí se aseguró de ocultar su presencia perfectamente, no volvería a cometer un error.

Llegó a su destino en un parpadeo, había intentado tomárselo con calma, pero necesitaba verla y cuando reaccionó, se encontraba vigilando la casa de Sakura, asegurándose de que sus padres estaban fuera, y cuando verificó que la calle estaba completamente sola, entonces se acercó a la ventana por la que había entrado la noche anterior.

-Sakura... - susurró al verla acostada en la cama. La pequeña apenas escuchó un ruido en la ventana se levantó de un brinco y cuando vio su máscara, abrió inmediatamente.

-Colmillo Blanco – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos – Lamenta haber faltado a nuestro entrenamiento, pero mis padres no me dejaron salir. Siguen asustados por el incidente de ayer y me han prohibido ir a todos lados, en especial sola.

-Está bien, ellos se preocupan mucho por ti – la abrazó con más fuerza, le costaba admitir que había contemplado la idea de que ella se hubiera olvidado de su entrenamiento, que hubiera estado tan feliz en cualquier otro lado sin preocuparse por dejarlo esperando.

-Gracias por venir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo va tu herida?

-Estoy bien.

Se separaron un poco. Kakashi se había arrodillado para poder estar a su altura, en ese momento ya ni siquiera recordaba a Shion, no recordaba que lo había seguido esperando encontrar la razón para su ausencia, y qué bueno que Sakura no había asistido a su encuentro. Ahora más que nunca su relación debería ser secreta, Shion era perspicaz y lo averiguaría de inmediato, cualquiera lo haría si veían la forma en que observaba a Sakura, la forma en la que seguramente hablaría si alguien le preguntaba por ella.

El ninja estaba frente a la pequeña, aún tenía la gasa cubriendo su herida, se veía mucho mejor y quería creer que era en gran parte porque él estaba ahí con ella. Su cabello rosado había crecido considerablemente, en un par de meses llegaría hasta su cintura, en esa ocasión tenía puesto ese listón rojo, como el que había usado para cubrir su herida y que él aún conservaba entre sus pertenecías. La luz que entraba por la ventana abierta, el sol brillaba parecía vengarse por haber sido opacado el día anterior y brillaba con tal fuerza que alejaba a cualquier nube; algunos rayos que se filtraban entre las cortinas rosas llegaban justo al rostro de la pequeña, resaltaban el color en su iris, que parecía más especial de lo que ya era, el rosa en su cabellera parecía más intenso, más fuerte y mucho más imborrable. Por un momento Kakashi la vio como sería en el futuro, dentro de unos diez años, una sonrisa se formó bajo su máscara, sería preciosa.

Sus manos tocaron sus mejillas, su piel estaba cálida por los rayos del sol, se tomó el atrevimiento de colocar algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Repasó su pequeña nariz con las yemas de los dedos, se acercó a su rostro, hasta que su máscara rozó su piel. Sakura parecía tan acostumbrada a su cercanía, no retrocedía, no rehuía a su máscara, no se intimidaba cuando sus dedos tocaban su piel, ella simplemente se quedaba quieta, y por más incorrecto que sonara, su actitud no hacía más que provocarlo. Podía sentir cómo su lengua repasaba sus labios bajo esa máscara de tela, era una reacción completamente involuntaria, y también incontrolable.

-Será mejor que me vaya – se puso de pie y se enfiló hacia la ventana – Tus padres no deben tardar y...

-No – dijo ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suya – Por favor quédese, Colmillo Blanco. Mis padres no suben a mi habitación, además, creo que se demorarán un poco...

El ninja observó sus manos entrelazadas, observó la habitación en la que estaba, era de una niña, su propia situación era ya bastante absurda: esconderse de los padres de Sakura.

-De acuerdo – y aun así elegía quedarse, ¿Por qué?, y entonces Sakura le mostró la respuesta ofreciéndole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Hablaron de lo mismo, sólo que en esa ocasión estaban en la habitación de la pequeña, estaba en un entorno un tanto desconocido. Sakura estaba sentada en una pequeña alfombra en el suelo, contándole lo que sus padres, y el resto de los padres pensaban del ataque; no era la única que tenía prohibido salir, mucho menos sola, y lo había notado mientras se dirigía a la casa de Sakura, las calles inusualmente vacías, sin un solo niño corriendo y jugando, lo veía en las miradas de los padres, observando a su alrededor, hablando entre ellos y compartiendo las nuevas reglas para sus hijos. Les tomaría un tiempo volver a la normalidad, sentir que la Hoja era segura para ellos, para sus pequeños, y no los culpaba, el ataque había sido directamente a las futuras generaciones...

-¿Estamos a salvo? – Sakura le preguntó tímidamente.

-Lo están – Kakashi estaba recargado en una de las paredes, pero se acercó y se puso en cuclillas – Y en todo caso, no dejaré que nada te pase.

-Pero...

-¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, completamente – esa última palabra sacudió los sentidos del ninja. Esa palabra era demasiado, la imaginaba en una situación tan diferente...

-Tranquila – la tomó de la barbilla, su pulgar rozó parte de su labio inferior, eso le alteró las ideas y tuvo que concentrarse para recordar lo que estaba diciendo – Te protegeré, estás a salvo conmigo...

Volvió a tocar su labio inferior, pero esta ocasión no por accidente, lo delineó con lentitud, sintiendo cuán suave era, era la boca tierna de una niña, una que no había sido probada por nadie más, que aún tenía su primer beso bien guardado que debía ser suyo. Suspiró contra la máscara.

-Sakura... - su mano se deslizó hasta la nuca de la pequeña, la estaba acercando y ella no oponía resistencia, ¿qué pretendía? Se quedó helado cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra mano estaba en su máscara, se dio cuenta de que estaba por levantarla, por exhibir su rostro. Detuvo en seco todos sus movimientos, dejó de tocarla porque se dio cuenta de que allí radicaba su mayor peligro, se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar, recargado en una pared.

-Dijiste que tus padres habían salido a comprarte un regalo por tu ingreso a la Academia Ninja, – su voz sonaba nerviosa, había logrado alterarlo, y Sakura sólo lo veía con esa mirada suya, como si no entendiera la razón para haberse alejado – Espero que te gustara...

-Es un vestido muy bonito – se puso de pie y se acercó a un armario donde era evidente que guardaba el resto de su ropa, lo abrió y sacó un vestido rojo que tenía el sello de su clan, Haruno, en blanco. Le quedaría de maravilla – ¿Le gusta? – Kakashi carraspeó un poco incómodo, ¿cómo le hacía una pregunta así?

-Sí, es un vestido muy bonito – apretó las manos con fuerza.

-Estaba pensando en comprar un listón nuevo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el rojo?

-Creí que me vendría bien un cambio, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero...

-Estoy seguro de que te verás muy bonita con cualquier cosa que decidas ponerte.

-Gracias, aún estoy intentando elegir un color – Kakashi se quedó contemplando a la pequeña que seguía sosteniendo el vestido rojo, su mirada delataba su entusiasmo por el ingreso a la Academia Ninja, una nueva etapa la esperaba y ella no podía estar más feliz. Ahora pasaría los días rodeada de sus amigos, conviviendo y aprendiendo a su lado, e inevitablemente dejaría de verlo...

-¿Estás preparada para entrar a la Acedemia?

-Creo que sí, quiero decir, aún estoy un poco nerviosa... pero usted me ha ayudado mucho, Colmillo Blanco.

-Sé que lo harás muy bien, impresionarás a cualquier jounin que te tenga a cargo.

-Eso espero – Sakura dejó el vestido a un lado y se acercó a él – Usted tenía sólo cinco años cuando se graduó, ¿cómo lo hizo? – la pequeña se quedó en completo silencio esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero él no sabía qué decir, el talento siempre había sido algo muy natural en él, incluso antes de tener el Sharingan, las pruebas nunca fueron un problema para él. Sin desearlo se quedó sumido en sus recuerdos, en los años en la Academia, rodeado de jóvenes mayores que lo subestimaron al principio y que al final terminaron por respetarlo, de las misiones de alto rango a tan corta edad, no estaba listo para tanto, tenía demasiado orgullo y después vino la Guerra...

-En realidad no hace falta que conteste – la voz de Sakura lo devolvió a la realidad – Lo he visto entrenar y esa es la mejor respuesta. Es increíble que un ninja como usted me entrenara, soy muy afortunada.

-¿Me echarás de menos?

-¿Saldrá de nuevo?, pero si su herida aún no termina de sanar y...

-No, hablo de cuando entres a la Academia.

-Pero si no veremos todos los días, nada cambiará – Sakura se acercó aún más y tomó una de sus manos – No puede dejarme sola, lo necesitaré más que nunca.

-¿Me necesitas ahora?

-Claro que sí – las mejillas se le encendieron como si fuera carbón al rojo vivo – Yo... es que yo...

Kakashi estaba esperando lo que ella tuviera que decir, sólo necesitaba una frase para cometer una locura, para que el parco autocontrol que demostraba a su lado se fuera al diablo de una vez por todas, para cruzar todos los límites. Estaba inclinado sobre ella, sus frentes casi unidas, tomados de las manos. Terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, su máscara tocó su piel, era como si realmente pudiera sentirla, sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre esa fría máscara ANBU, su delicada boca a la altura de la suya...

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió un segundo después de que él desapareciera. Había entrado la madre de la pequeña e ignoraba completamente lo que había ocurrido tras la puerta. Sólo encontró a su hija, parada en medio de la habitación viendo hacia la nada, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y la mirada confundida

Kakashi lo observaba todo desde la distancia, había desaparecido justo a tiempo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que habría sucedido de haberse quedado un segundo más en esa habitación. La madre de Sakura le ofreció un bocadillo a su hija, sacudió su melena rosada y luego desapareció con la misma simplicidad con la que había entrado, segura de que su hija estaba a salvo, y ciertamente lo estaba, él jamás le haría daño, pero había un peligro mucho más latente rodeándola, uno que espantaría mucho más a su madre que verla partir a su primera misión. Cuando Sakura se recuperó de la sorpresa, se acercó a la ventana y lo buscó por todos los alrededores, pero Kakashi estaba bien escondido.

Si volvía en ese momento, bueno, no se haría responsable de sus acciones. En ese momento apareció un compañero ANBU, el Sandaime lo llamaba.

-Kakashi, qué bueno verte – Guy estaba frente a él, pero inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar. El ninja recién había salido de la Torre Hokage, había ido hasta su casa a dejar su máscara ANBU, no la necesitaría y decidió visitar a su viejo amigo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, hacía un tiempo que no venías.

-Tengo unos días de descanso...

-Espero que no haya sido grave – dijo Guy sentándose en el sillón junto a él – Me refiero a la herida que te dejó fuera de combate. No eres tan joven como yo, Kakashi, no tienes la llama de la juventud contigo.

-No supongo que no – el ninja ni siquiera tenía la máscara ANBU puesta, así que su ligerísima sonrisa se veía a través de la tela que cubría gran parte de su rostro – Hacía mucho que no tenía un descanso y lo necesitaba, así que esta herida me viene bien.

Guy lo observó con cuidado, con esa clásica mirada que pretendía revelar lo que parecía oculto; sólo que Kakashi era un libro cerrado, aprueba de cualquier mirada, y por más que se esforzó el jounin no logró descubrir el motivo de las espontáneas sonrisas de su eterno rival, y no lo haría, nunca se imaginaría que detrás de todo había unos ojos jade.

-Algo sucede contigo, Kakashi – dijo por fin – Y si no te conociera lo bastante bien, diría que se trata de una mujer. Son las únicas capaces de provocar esa mirada tan peculiar en nosotros los hombres, o en tu caso, agradecer tener vacaciones.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?, ¿Por qué todos suponen que nunca podría tratarse de una mujer? – su compañero rió con ganas.

-Porque se trata de ti – el ANBU torció el gesto, pero era cierto, su vida no tenía ni una sola pizca de romanticismo, aunque tuviera a Shion a su lado.

-Tienes razón...

-Pero te va bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea que te saque una sonrisa así, lo que te haga venir a visitar a tu eterno rival y te haga tomar vacaciones de misiones de las que antes no salías. No sé qué es, pero te hace bien.

-Esta mal, Guy.

-¿Lo es, o eso crees?

-Lo es – el ninja se frotó la cara con ambas manos – Es prohibido, incorrecto, absurdo y ridículo, escoge la palabra que quieras, cualquiera lo describe a la perfección. Me iré al infierno, eso es seguro.

-Te conozco bien, Kakashi, mucho mejor que cualquier otro en la Hoja – la voz de Guy se volvió más profunda – Conozco tu pasado, sé que el infierno lo viviste hace mucho tiempo, aún sigues ahí, atormentándote... No te irás al infierno por ser feliz, aunque sea un poco, quizá hasta logres salir de una vez por todas; te permito romper algunas reglas por verte así, un poco más tranquilo, menos martirizado. Te mereces saltarte las reglas ocasionalmente, porque, a veces, es la única forma de ser feliz.

-¿Entonces tengo tu permiso para desafiar los límites?

-Por supuesto – Guy le dio una palmada en la espalda – Asumo la responsabilidad por tu felicidad.

Kakashi sonrió, no había ido hasta allí para obtener su permiso, pero tenerlo era la mucho más tranquilizante de lo que había pensado. De alguna manera sí necesitaba todo lo que Guy le había dicho, sí quería escuchar que merecía ser feliz, era el incentivo por el que había estado esperando.

-Siempre cubriendo mi espalda, ¿no? – comentó el ANBU con cierta nostalgia.

En lugar de responder, el Jounin le mostró su pulgar arriba acompañado de sus clásicas sonrisas. Ese hombre podría ser considerado demasiado para cualquier otro, demasiado optimista, demasiado chispeante, y la mayoría no entendía cómo podrían ser amigos, cómo ese ninja vivaz y parlanchín podía ser considerado el único amigo de un ninja élite como él, pero Guy representaba el espíritu de uno de sus más grandes guías, Obito.

Kakashi se quedó un par de horas más con el jounin, escuchándolo hablar sobre sus planes para cuando volviera a tener un equipo a su cargo, esperando que alguno de ellos tuviera la "llama de la juventud", ansioso por guiar a una nueva generación. Él por su parte lo escuchó atento, pero no dijo nada, una nueva estrategia se estaba formando en su mente.

Se quedó hasta que la luna salió por completo e iluminó ligeramente la noche. Se dirigió hasta su casa, después de todo sí necesitaría la máscara ANBU, desde la distancia notó que había una luz encendida, era Shion esperándolo y no era un buen momento. No seguía molesto con ella, pero no quería verla, no quería interrupciones ni lidiar con sus disculpas, no tenía ganas de verla. Utilizó toda la sutileza con la que era conocido, e incluso más, se movió como una auténtica sombra de la noche, pasó completamente desapercibido para Shion que lo esperaba sentada en un sillón, con los ojos llenos de tristeza, con el semblante derrotado y tremendamente preocupada. Entró por la ventana de su habitación, tomó la máscara y el listón rojo, se lo ató en el brazo y salió dejando tras de sí el más inaudible susurro y a Shion completamente sola. Se alejó y retomó el caminó hacia su destino.

Encontró a Sakura profundamente dormida, pero había dejado la ventana abierta, posiblemente como señal de que lo esperaría por si decidía volver. El ninja se escabullo y terminó frente a la cama, observando a la pequeña esparcida por toda la cama, envuelta entre cobijas y con su melena por toda la almohada. No pudo evitar sonreír, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de remordimiento por observarla en un momento tan personal, sin que ella se diera cuenta, en especial siendo tan pequeña. Pero es que lucía tan angelical, tan ¿tentadora?, era tan simple darse cuenta de que así deseaba cada noche, que la deseaba a ella.

Se quitó la máscara ANBU y bajó la tela que cubría su rostro, cada vez sucedía con más frecuencia, cada vez le importaba menos exponerse, cada vez quería obtener un poco más. Se inclinó, Sakura dormía tranquilamente boca arriba, derrochando dulzura y la besó, besó la comisura de sus labios. Su piel estaba cálida, era suave e incluso tenía un sabor azucarado que le ocasionó quedarse más tiempo del permitido sobre su piel. Saboreó ese beso como jamás saboreó otro, dejó que su nariz tocara sus mejillas. Se inundó del momento, dejó que los segundos se detuvieran y los minutos desaparecieran, estaba sucumbiendo de nuevo, sus labios ya se movían en una dirección muy peligrosa. Guy tenía razón, había estado toda su vida en el infierno, y en ese momento estaba en un lugar muy diferente, en territorio desconocido, ajeno a cualquier tormento.

-Necesito a alguien como tú – susurró contra sus labios, haciendo acopio de cada pizca de sentido común para no tocarla – O en todo caso, te quiero a ti.

Tomó una decisión en ese momento, una que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, que alteraría su rutina y lo sacudiría por completo. Serían años difícil, pero valdrían la pena.

Era increíble que una niña viniera a sacudir su mundo, a hacerle reconsiderar cada decisión que creía tomada, pero así era. No había vuelta atrás y no tenía intenciones de siquiera buscar las salidas de emergencia.

-Bueno, supongo que debo quedarme con algo, de otra forma no resistiré tantos años – dijo sucumbiendo y besándola en los labios, una sensación de satisfacción lo invadió, era egoísta, pero ahora él tenía su primer beso. Un cortísimo beso que sirvió para reafirma la decisión que acaba de tomar – Sólo unos años más, Sakura, y te volveré loca, justo como ahora tú lo haces conmigo.


	7. DESPEDIDA

VII

Kakashi estaba recostado en la cama, hacía un par de minutos que había llegado de visitar a Sakura, mejor dicho, de observarla dormir. Se había quedado hasta que se hizo evidente que el sol no tardaría en aparecer y delatar su presencia. Sakura no había despertado en toda la noche, había tenido un par de pesadillas que él se había encargado de ahuyentar, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Estaba seguro de que ella jamás se daría cuenta de su compañía nocturna, mucho menos del beso que le había robado.

Ese beso... el ninja tenía la máscara de tela abajo, seguía repasando sus propios labios con las yemas de los dedos, reviviendo esa sensación, la calidez y la suavidad. Seguía uniéndose en ese momento, absorbiendo cada pizca del corto beso, ansiando el día en que volvería a tocarla sin tener que restringirse, sin tener que detenerse. La espera sería una completa tortura, pero lo soportaría. Sakura aún no lo sabía, pero su futuro ya estaba escrito, él se encargaría de guiarla en cada paso hasta que terminara en sus brazos.

-¿Kakashi? – Shion estaba en la ventana de su habitación.

El ninja subió su máscara apresuradamente y se incorporó, le hubiera seguir fantaseando un poco más de tiempo así que no podía evitar demostrar cierto fastidio por la interrupción. Pero cuando vio el rostro de la ANBU, tan arrepentido y desesperanzado, se suavizó un poco y le abrió la ventana.

-Ayer te estuve esperando.

-Hokage-sama me necesitaba, después hablé con Guy... volví hasta muy tarde.

-Lo entiendo – se quedaron en algunos segundos en silencio – Kakashi, sobre lo que sucedió ayer, lamento haberte seguido. Traicioné tu confianza.

-Está bien, Shion – el ANBU suspiró con fuerza y se recargó en una pared. Honestamente, era él quien la traicionaba a ella, así que no tenía sentido que ella se sintiera culpable – Sólo creo que ha llegado el momento de tomar caminos separados.

-¿Qué? – la mujer lo veía dolida por sus palabras - ¿Por qué?

-Ya debes saberlo, Shion.

-Entonces sí hay alguien más.

-Shion...

-No creí que llegaría este momento – la ANBU lucía completamente incrédula – Siempre te mostrabas tan desinteresado por cualquier otra mujer, así que disculparás mi sorpresa y mi curiosidad. Ella, te hizo olvidarme, a mí y a los años juntos, ¿cómo lo logró?, ¿dónde la conociste? – dio un par de pasas hacia atrás – Déjalo, no importa y no quiero saberlo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no cambiarás de idea, que no hay vuelta atrás y que no importa lo que diga, ya estoy fuera de tu vida.

Salió por la ventana con el semblante más derrotado que con el que había entrado. Shion realmente estaba enamorada, incluso lo amaba y la separación le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Era cierto, se olvidaba de los años juntos, de todo lo que habían compartido por seguir un par de ojos jade, por ir detrás de una niña que podría olvidarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se estaba arriesgando mucho, poniendo en juego su futuro entero, su propia reputación, lo estaba apostando todo por una niña. Pero tenía un presentimiento, y aunque nunca los había escuchado como ninja, ahora lo haría como hombre. Esta vez necesitaría de sus instintos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo rápido que había sacado a Shion de su cabeza y de lo rápido que entraba cierta pequeña de ojos jade en él, estaba enteramente saturado de ella.

Después de terminar unos asuntos, fue hasta la casa de Sakura. Sus padres seguramente no la dejarían salir durante las siguientes semanas, así que tendría que escabullirse de nuevo si quería verla, y por supuesto que quería. Tomó la máscara ANBU y antes de ponérsela, la observó, esa máscara representaba demasiado, años de entrenamiento, de misiones, su juventud se había ido en ese grupo élite, lo había absorbido durante tantos años y por completo. Habían sido buenos años, formó su carácter, perfeccionó sus talentos y protegió la Hoja a su manera, fue una buena decisión, y esperaba que la siguiente fuera tan atinada como esa.

Terminó por colocársela y ajustarla perfectamente, ató el listón rojo y salió. Aunque su relación con Shion había terminado, y nadie debería tener interés particular en seguir sus pasos, aun así, ocultó su presencia a la perfección, se aseguró de llegar a la casa de Sakura completamente solo. Allí se encontró con una escena que no esperaba: Sakura estaba frente a su casa, pero no sola, Uchiha Sasuke estaba con ella, hablaban tranquilamente sin ninguna clase de supervisión, como si ella no tuviera prohibido salir. Kakashi estaba un poco lejos, pero podía verlos a la perfección; Sakura no sonreía particularmente, aunque tampoco lucía incómoda, se le notaba tranquila mientras el Uchiha charlaba sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. El ANBU no podía creerlo, ¿sobre qué podrían estar conversando esos dos?, Sakura no lo había mencionado en semanas, había creído que era asunto olvidado. Suspiró un tanto frustrado, pero ideó una estrategia inmediata: en contra de su sentido común, se dejó ver. Bajó del árbol donde se escondía y cuando estuvo seguro de que Sakura lo veía, cuando sus ojos jade se encontraron con su máscara, entonces subió a su casa como señal clara de que allí era a donde se dirigía.

Se aseguró de que la habitación de la joven estaba completamente vacía y entonces entró, no pasó más de medio minuto cuando Sakura apareció. Le sonreía como no lo había hecho con el Uchiha, sus mejillas se sonrojaban automáticamente, se acercó y se quedó parada frente a él.

-Me alegra que pudiera venir – no estaba enfadado con ella, no podría, no cuando lucía tan emocionada por verlo, cuando era evidente que lo esperaba – Ayer no volvió...

-Hokage-sama me necesitaba.

-Lo entiendo – Sakura lo observaba como esperando una señal para terminar de acercarse y Kakashi se la dio cuando sacudió su melena rosada. Entonces rió dulcemente y el sonido de su risita llenó toda la habitación.

Kakashi se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y capturó ese momento para él. Esa clase de momentos sería de los que sobreviviría, así que ya comenzaba a almacenarlos. Sakura no lo soportó más, se lanzó a sus brazos, se quedó allí y no se movió. Al ANBU le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, era una acción demasiado repentina y en extremo personal, los límites comenzaban a desaparecer y en lugar de portarse como el adulto responsable, correspondió a su abrazo. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada y frágil; no lo esperaba, pero un aroma que podía asemejarse a un perfume la invadía por completo, era delicado y fresco, justo como ella.

-Espere aquí, debo mostrarle algo, Colmillo Blanco.

Con la misma rapidez y espontaneidad con la que se lanzó a sus brazos, desapareció de la habitación. Kakashi aún tenía revueltas las ideas, aún podía sentir parte de su calor, de su aroma, sus manos que recordaban su cuerpo. Había una discreta sonrisa bajo su máscara, la misma que no se borraba desde que la conoció, de nuevo ese presentimiento. Sakura formaría una parte muy importante de su vida, ya lo hacía.

Se puso de pie justo en el instante en el que Sakura entraba de nuevo a la habitación, qué bueno que tenía una máscara cubriéndolo porque de otra forma no podría ocultar su mirada, su reacción; la pequeña había dejado su vestimenta casual y ahora lucía el vestido que era regalo de sus padres. El vestido rojo le quedaba de maravilla, tenía unos shorts debajo, era demasiado preciosa para la edad que tenía, su pelo rosa caía perfectamente sobre sus hombros. Se quedó congelado en ese momento, tragó saliva que parecía haberse acumulado en la boca y sólo se dedico a observarla sin disimulo alguno, aprovechando que su rostro estaba cubierto y también sus deseos.

-¿Qué le parece? – le preguntó emocionada, como si no le ocasionara problemas responderle algo así.

-Perfecta – fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente y debió esforzarse mucho para que las palabras salieran de su garganta. Tenía la boca seca.

-¿Realmente lo cree?

-Sí – dijo suspirando contra la máscara - ¿Por qué no te cambias?, no querrás ensuciar tu vestido...

-Tiene razón, ahora vuelvo.

Kakashi se acercó a la ventana e intentó tomar un poco de aire, la máscara era una verdadera molestia, necesitaba sentir la brisa contra su piel, que sus pulmones tomaran tanto oxígeno como les fuera posible. Debía tomárselo con calma, debía soportarlo porque por más que Sakura no opusiera resistencia a su cercanía, terminaría por asustarla y es lo último que deseaba. Verla con ese vestido fue demasiado peligroso, Sakura lucía hermosa, incluso un poco más madura, lo suficiente para tentarlo de una manera demasiado conocida para él que ya tenía años de experiencia. Cerró los ojos pero sólo podía recordarla, había memorizado cada centímetro de ella con ese vestido y ahora no podía sacársela de la cabeza; la sangre circulaba demasiado rápido, tenía calor y no había ninguna brisa fresca que pudiera bajar su temperatura corporal. Estaba bastante cerca de un momento que deseaba evitar por completo y que se volvería un problema estando en su habitación.

-Debo ser cuidadoso – se recordó.

-¿Está bien, Colmillo Blanco?

-Sí, sólo observaba la Aldea. Las calles siguen vacías – era mejor que confesarle que verla con ese vestido le había robado el aliento. Aún seguía recuperándose del impacto de verla de esa forma, esa niña era un problema y lo sería mucho más cuando pasaran los años.

-Lo sé, no he podido visitar a Ino – Sakura colgaba su vestido rojo – Estaba a punto de ir con ella, mis padres volverán en unas horas, pero me encontré con Sasuke-kun y perdí mi oportunidad.

-No sabía que Uchiha Sasuke y tú hablaban - ¿Celos?, un poco, el niño tenía todo a su favor, en especial la edad, podría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara y en cambio él, escondido tras una máscara.

-Y no lo hacemos – Sakura se sentó en la alfombra que estaba en el suelo y se encogió de hombros – En realidad a mí también me sorprendió que se detuviera a hablar conmigo, me recordó que no debería salir sola, dijo que podría estar en peligro. Pero se equivoca.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, él no sabe que usted me protegerá siempre que lo necesite – Sakura le sonreía – Estoy a salvo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto – se acercó a la pequeña hasta colocarse frente a ella – No dejaré que nada te suceda. Pero Uchiha tiene razón, no debes salir sola, mucho menos sin el permiso de tus padres. No debiste desobedecerlos y salir.

-Lo lamento, Colmillo Blanco, no volverá a suceder.

Sakura bajó la cabeza avergonzada, era muy obediente, y no sería un problema instruirla. Sin duda sería su favorita.

-No pasa nada – revolvió su cabellera rosada.

-¿Se quedará conmigo?

-Me encantaría – la pequeña sonrió de emoción – Pero no puedo, debo presentarme con el Hokage.

-Lo entiendo – su carita reflejaba su desilusión.

-Volveré pronto – la tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, su otra mano estaba sobre su rostro, recorriendo sus mejillas, rozó sus labios – Tengo un obsequio para ti.

-¿Qué es? – su voz sonaba tan encantadora; a pesar de estar tan cerca de él le sonreía, Kakashi delineó esa sonrisa.

-Es una sorpresa – dijo desapareciendo. En realidad, eran dos, pero la segunda no sería tan agradable, y si Sakura estaba tan encandila con él como creía, entonces no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero era una medida necesaria, una a largo plazo.

Su corazón seguía acelerado, seguía teniendo calor y una necesidad de entrar a una ducha fría, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Cuando llegó a su casa se arrancó la máscara ANBU y por fin pudo respirar más tranquilo, se desvistió completamente y se concentró en no recordar nada de los últimos minutos con Sakura, ni en la forma en que lucía con el vestido, ni en ese espontáneo abrazo, ni en la calidez de su piel, no quería pensar en nada, pero no estaba yendo por la dirección correcta así que se metió a la ducha sin demoras. Salió mucho más fresco, tenía la mente más clara y suspiró, había estado muy cerca.

Tenía cosas qué hacer, así que no se permitió más interrupciones, lo primero fue dirigirse a una tienda, una que la que jamás había entrado y que no pensó que entraría. Pero allí estaba, tratando de decirse por el correcto y sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo ante las miradas curiosas de todas las mujeres que lo observaban descaradamente. En esa ocasión no portaba su máscara ANBU ni su uniforme, llevaba ropa casual y por eso mismo se sentía tan exhibido. Algunas mujeres le sonreían y se sonrojaban imaginando la mujer que lo había llevado a esa tienda. Por fin se decidió por uno.

-Excelente elección – le dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa – Es mi color favorito también, si a su novia no le gusta yo con gusto lo recibiré.

Le ninja no dijo nada, sólo pagó, dejó que lo envolvieran de forma especial y detallada y salió completamente aliviado y satisfecho de su decisión. Como si la incomodidad que había sufrido en esa tiendo no hubiera sido suficiente, Shion, con su traje ANBU, se presentó frente a él y no pudo evitar bajar la vista y notar el regalo en una de sus manos. En todos los años juntos nunca le había obsequiado nada, ni ella a él, pero ahora era evidente que en su separación había otra mujer, una por la que sí iba a tiendas y dedicaba tiempo para comprarle algo. Shion no tardó en desviar la vista y dirigirse a él con el tono más indiferente que jamás le hubiera escuchado.

-Hokage-sama te llama – fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse.

Kakashi desapareció un segundo después, primero debía dejar el dichoso regalo en su casa y después iría a la Torre y le informaría de su decisión al Sandaime, además de averiguar para qué era llamado, seguramente algo relacionado con su recuperación, quizá lo ocupaba para alguna misión urgente. Se vistió con el traje ANBU, con la máscara e incluso se ató el listón rojo, lo había usado durante las últimas misiones e incluso ya era reconocido por ese detalle así que decidió llevarlo. Se supone que no deberían llevar ningún toque distintivo, pero él era el líder así que nadie objetaba.

-¿Cómo va tu herida, Kakashi? – el Sandaime veía la Hoja por la ventana de su oficina.

-Mejor, Hokage-sama.

-Me alegro – se dio la vuelta y le pidió que tomara asiento, eso no era común. Siempre recibía las órdenes de pie – Insisto, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Kakashi terminó por sentarse en la única silla y el Sandaime no tardó en imitarlo ocupando el lugar de honor. El legendario ninja siempre hablaba pausadamente, después de tantos años había aprendido a tomarse las cosas con calma.

-Tuviste un gran sensei, Kakashi, ningún otro habría podido guiarte de la forma en la que él lo hizo. Necesitabas a alguien talentoso para explotar tu propio talento y Minato lo era. Aún sigo lamentando su ausencia, la de la propia Kushina que supo acompañarlo y convertirlo en un gran hombre además un excelente ninja, se complementaban a la perfección, una conexión que no es tan común en el mundo ninja, pero claro, ellos eran especiales – el ANBU asintió ante sus palabras, no tenía nada más que agregar, o tal vez sí, pero el Hokage no había terminado – Me gusta creer que la Hoja tiene buenos ninjas, pero también existen los excepcionales, como tú, como Minato, como el Primero y Segundo, Tsunade, Jiraiya, y todos ellos tuvieron algo en común, un gran maestro, un gran sensei que era capaz de seguirles el paso, estar a la altura de su talento, los grandes ninjas necesitan grandes guías. Después hay ninjas como Orochimaru, con un potencial ilimitado pero que, aunque lo diga yo mismo, no fueron guiados de la manera adecuada.

-Sandaime...

-No me molesta admitirlo, Kakashi – confesó él – Orochimaru era mi responsabilidad, era mi deber guiarlo y detenerlo en su momento, no pude hacer ninguna de las dos y es una deuda que cargo para con la Hoja, pero hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Te decía sobre los ninjas talentosos, y te preguntarás ¿por qué te menciono todo esto?, bueno, una generación muy interesante viene en camino, el Clan Hyuga siempre es digno de ser observado y guiado, pero esta ocasión hay ninjas de mayor interés y no eres ajeno a la situación. Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, dos niños que necesitarán ser guiados por uno de los mejores, alguien que a su vez haya sido entrenado por los mejores.

-Me necesita a mí.

-Me temo que fui demasiado evidente – a pesar de la seriedad del asunto, el Sandaime sonreía – No es la primera vez que te ofrezco esta propuesta, ni tampoco la primera vez que la rechazas, te has negado a instruir a ninjas con cierto talento que ahora terminaron bajo tus órdenes en ANBU. Pero esta vez es diferente, necesito que seas tú quien guíe a dos ninjas que estoy seguro, tendrán un papel fundamental en el futuro de la Hoja, así como Minato lo tuvo, como tú lo tuviste durante la Guerra donde tu nombre cobró fuerza...

-Jamás podría ser como Minato-sensei – el ANBU se quitó la máscara y tomó un poco de aire – Tengo un sinfín de lecciones importantes que cualquier futuro ninja debería aprender, mi padre, mis compañeros, Obito y Rin, todos ellos me enseñaron, me formaron y aún se encargan de guiarme...- observó el pañuelo atado en su brazo derecho, él ya había tomado una decisión – Y estoy listo para intentar trasmitir todo lo que sé, lo que aprendí de ellos. Sé lo importante que es un sensei, y quiero convertirme en uno.

El Sandaime parecía francamente sorprendido con su respuesta positiva, parecía tener un discurso preparado para intentar convencerlo y resultó que había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Por su parte, Kakashi estaba satisfecho de la conversación con el Hokage, había planeado hablar con él esa misma tarde y pedirle que lo dejara encargarse de un equipo, abandonaría ANBU para instruir a las futuras generaciones y resultó que el Hokage se lo ofrecía una vez más. Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, y si bien no había planeado entrenar a Uchiha Sasuke, o Uzumaki Naruto, su meta estaría entre ellos dos.

-Sé que eras cercano a Uchiha Itachi...

-Un ninja extraordinario.

-Sin duda que sí – el Sandaime se quedó en un silencio bastante largo, pero terminó por reanudar la conversación – No será un problema su hermano menor, en cuanto a Uzumaki Naruto es un niño inquieto, pero también sé que sólo tú serás capaz de ponerlo en forma.

-Sólo tengo una condición – ahí era donde comenzaba su plan. El Hokage parecía sorprendido, pero asintió – Quiero a Haruno Sakura en mi equipo.

Estaba dispuesto a instruir a esos dos, pero sólo si obtenía a esa niña a cambio.

Kakashi apareció en su casa, había llegado a un acuerdo con el Sandaime, el cual no preguntó nada acerca de la pequeña en cuestión cuya presencia en el equipo era la condición final, no hizo ningún comentario, sólo asintió y cerraron el acuerdo. Desgraciadamente, eso no había sido todo, era necesario que abandonara ANBU de forma inmediata, y no estaba listo, creía que tendría unos meses más para usar esa máscara, para poder seguir viendo a Sakura, para despedirse de una forma menos inmediata y más suave.

El Sandaime había argumentado que lo necesitaría como jounin, para que aprendiera cómo se manejaría un equipo, para que asimilara ser un "sensei"; tendría misiones con el resto de los jounin, con Guy, Kurenai y Asuma, misiones de mucho más bajo rango en donde se preocuparía por el bienestar de los otros antes de completar el objetivo, algo que era secundario siendo un ANBU. El Hokage tenía razón, empezaría desde cero, se formaría como un jounin encargado de un equipo y necesitaría tiempo para adecuarse, así que no pudo objetar sus órdenes.

Esa noche sería la última que ella podría verlo así, como lo había conocido, con su armadura, como un ANBU, la última vez que lo llamaría "Colmillo Blanco", después de ese día, desecharía esa identidad y Sakura, aunque no lo supiera, lo llamaría "sensei".

El ninja se sentó en la cama y observó el regalo. Faltaba mucho para que Sakura se convirtiera oficialmente en una ninja, para que terminara la Academia Ninja y completara su entrenamiento, para que se formara su nuevo equipo; era demasiado tiempo para que se olvidara de él, del timbre de su voz, de cualquier cosa que pudiera recordar y asociarlo con su futuro sensei. Esa era una ventaja, y también podría convertirse en el mayor de los problemas, Sakura podría olvidarlo completamente, Uchiha Sasuke también formaría parte del equipo y su interés hacia él podía despertar de un día para otro, y entonces todo habría sido en vano.

Estaba empujando a esa pequeña a sus brazos, había decidido que sería su instructor, estaba interfiriendo en su destino, pero después de todo, ella también lo había hecho, se había cruzado en su camino y puesto su mundo de cabeza, estaba siguiendo un camino distinto, cambió de ruta, bien, pues entonces se encargaría de que el camino que Sakura seguiría se cruzara con el suyo y no se apartara. No le importaba si el destino así lo quería, si tenía planeado algo diferente para ellos, para Sakura, él ya tenía sus propios planes.

-Será mejor que me dé prisa.

La tarde ya estaba bien avanzada y aún debía despedirse de su grupo ANBU, debía anunciarles su retiro y desearles buena suerte. No, no todos eran sus amigos, pero habían cuidado su espalda y él la de ellos, los respetaba y después de tantos años juntos merecían recibir el anuncio personalmente. Debían estar entrenando y allí fue a dónde se dirigió.

No se equivocó, su grupo, y muchos otros, entre ellos Shion, estaban a la mitad del entrenamiento, pero se detuvieron por completo cuando lo vieron aparecer. No parecían sorprendidos con su presencia, ya se había acostumbrado a su impuntualidad así que pensaron que su recuperación iba mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Capitán, debería estar descansando – dijo uno cuyas habilidades eran únicas, madera.

-Tengo un anuncio – todos se acercaron intrigados por el misterio que rondaba el ambiente, no solo su equipo, los capitanes de otros equipos. Casi todos se reunían para escuchar el anuncio, a excepción de Shion y un par de ninjas más. No era importante, terminarían por enterarse o escucharlo en ese mismo momento – Me retiro de ANBU.

El silencio que le siguió pareció durar una eternidad, los ninjas se veían entre sí, pero no decían una sola palabra. Sí, el tampoco pensó que diría esas palabras, estaba seguro de que terminaría por morir en una misión intentando proteger a la Hoja, y ellos también pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Es definitivo? – preguntó uno por fin.

-Lo es – Shion había dejado de entrenar y lo veía fijamente – Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, sé que la Hoja está en buenas manos, así que me retiro tranquilo.

-¿Fue una orden de Hokage-sama?

-No, fue una petición mía – eso impactó más al grupo ANBU, no tenía sentido ocultarles nada, dentro de algún tiempo lo verían con su chaleco jounin, entrenando a un equipo – Me convertiré en el instructor de tres jóvenes ninjas y usaré mi rango de juonin. Un "sensei".

El asombro de todos hizo más que incrementarse, no recordaban la última vez que uno de ellos había abandonado ANBU para instruir niños, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que eso hubiera sucedido, mucho menos por voluntad propia.

-Mucha suerte, Capitán.

-Gracias, Tenzo.

Desapareció en una nube de hojas. No había mucho más qué decir, confiaba en ellos. Sabía que la persona que más preguntas y dudas tenía, era Shion, había notado su semblante incómodo e incluso un poco desesperado; todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, unos días antes ellos estaban juntos y él formaba parte de ANBU, y ahora no sólo la abandonaba, también dejaba a su equipo y ella sabía de que era por una mujer. Aunque jamás podría adivinar cómo se relacionaba todo, nunca podría saber que se trataba de su futura alumna, nadie podría hacerlo, ni es sus más descabelladas ideas podrían pensar que lo había cautivado una niña. Apareció en su habitación, tomó el obsequio y volvió a desaparecer, se le acaba el tiempo y si era su último día con Sakura, por lo menos lo aprovecharía. Llegó a la casa de la pequeña, no se atrevía a acercarse porque de cierta manera estaba un poco nervioso por el obsequio que le entregaría, era una tontería y quizá ni siquiera fuera de su agradado. Comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero entonces Sakura se asomó por la ventana, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y desilusionada volvió a entrar, ella lo estaba esperando.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-¡Colmillo Blanco! – Sakura se acercó inmediatamente y tomó una de sus manos hasta llevarla a su mejilla, Kakashi aprovechó el momento y la acarició su piel, no hacía mucho había tomado una ducha, su tierna piel terminaba de secarse – Creí que no vendría.

-Te dije que lo haría. Además, te traje algo.

Le ofreció el obsequio cuidadosamente envuelto, la pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida, pronto su expresión dejó en claro lo emocionada que se encontraba. Le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa antes de volver a hablar:

-¿Es para mí?, ¿Puedo abrirlo?

-Claro que sí – se lo entregó y Sakura, como la niña que era, comenzó a abrirlo tratando de mantener la envoltura intacta – Espero que te guste, recordé cuando mencionaste que querías un listón nuevo y...

-¡Me encanta! – gritó la pequeña sacando un listón, era de una tela sedosa y de color azul marino - ¡Es precioso!, ¡Gracias! – saltó a sus brazos y siguió agradeciéndole durante varios minutos. Su risita se oía por todas partes. Estaba satisfecho, había hecho un buen trabajo.

-¿Realmente te gustó?

-¡Es perfecto!, ¿Podría ponérmelo?, por favor.

-¿Yo?, No sabría cómo hacerlo.

-Es muy sencillo, por favor, Colmillo Blanco – Sakura se alejó de él y le entregó el listón azul.

Kakashi lo tomó y lo observó durante algunos segundos, la pequeña nunca sabría que ese era el primer obsequio que entregaba. Sakura seguía de pie frente a él, con las mejillas rosadas y ansiosa por usar el dichoso listón. El ANBU pasó el listón por la espesa cabellera rosada, se tomó su tiempo para acomodarlo bien, para deslizarlo por su nuca, para atarlo arriba y al centro de su cabeza, intentó imitar la forma en que ella portaba el listón rojo con el que la conoció; le tomaron algunos intentos para lograr la perfección, para no ajustarlo demasiado o demasiado poco, para que no resbalara y cayera, para colocarlo justo en el centro, acomodó su cabellera que terminó por caer sedosamente sobre sus hombros.

-Listo.

Anunció conforme con los resultados. Sakura en seguida se dio vuelta y se observó en el espejo de su habitación. Su rostro la delataba, no cabía de felicidad. Se veía y sonreía, se giraba y observaba de distintos ángulos, se veía tan adorable, tan encantadora e imposible no sonreír ante una escena así.

-¡Me encanta!

-Luces... Te queda muy bien.

Sakura de ser posible se sonrojó aún más, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia él.

-Gracias, Colmillo Blanco. Es mi preferido de ahora y para siempre.

-Me alegra que te gustara.

Kakashi seguía en cuclillas, así que Sakura no tuvo problemas para acercarse demasiado a él. Se quedó parada y sonriéndole, quizá sin darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba. El ANBU no tardó en acariciar su rostro, era como si ella hubiera estado estando por ese momento porque cerró los ojos y no se movió ni un centímetro. Kakashi tocó sus mejillas, su nariz, sus pómulos, incluso sus labios, los repasó con sumo cuidado y saboreó aquel beso secreto, bajó hasta su barbilla y de ahí hasta su cuello, sintió su pulso acelerado, bajó hasta que la tomó de los hombros con suavidad. Se acercó más, se acercó hasta que su máscara ANBU se escondió entre el cabello de la pequeña y la abrazó. Fue un contacto demasiado íntimo, la envolvió entre sus brazos y disfrutó de la cercanía, era la segunda vez en el día que la tenía así de cerca, y sería la última en años. Sakura ni siquiera protesto, sus pequeños brazos los rodearon a la altura del cuello y correspondió a su abrazo con tanta naturalidad que cualquiera pensaría que no era la primera vez.

-Sakura, ¿me harías una promesa?

-Sí.

La sujetó con un poco más de fuerza. Esa niña estaba embelesada con él, lo quería tanto como una niña de su edad podría hacerlo, Kakashi notaba la infinita admiración con que lo veía, lo que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke, ahora lo sentía por él. Era demasiado pequeña para amar, para saber lo que verdaderamente es el amor, sólo que eso no evitaba que lo intentara, que a su infantil forma lo observara con sus ojos llenos de tierno amor, que buscara su atención y disfrutara de tenerlo, que deseara estar cerca de él, confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados y eso era realmente peligroso.

Se separó un poco hasta que unió sus frentes, hasta que la observó a través de la máscara, seguía con los ojos cerrados. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta la nuca, hasta enredarse con su cabello y sentir el listón azul que ahora ella portaba con orgullo; la acercó tanto hasta que la pequeña nariz de ella tocó su máscara, hasta que sus suaves y tiernos labios también lo hicieron. La empujó con más fuerza contra la máscara, a la altura de sus labios que cosquilleaban por el deseo. Quería besarla, era una necesidad imperiosa que latía con más fuerza con el paso de los segundos. Sus labios comenzaban a moverse detrás de la máscara, ansiaba sentir sus labios contra los suyos, averiguar si ella fuese capaz de corresponderle a su atrevimiento. Él apostaba que sí. Apostaba a que Sakura, con toda su inocencia e inexperiencia, intentaría devolverle el beso. Imaginaba sus labios, su tibieza, la sensación de saborearlos y repasarlos con la punta de la lengua, su sabor y la expectación ante un contacto de esa magnitud. La presión de su mano en la nunca de la pequeña se hizo más fuerte.

Se estaba aprovechando del momento, de ella, pero tendría que alejarse durante años, así que lo haría. Tomaría todo lo que pudiera y sobreviviría con eso.

-Sakura... - su voz salió de una forma tan ¿necesitada?, sí – ¿Realmente me prometerías algo?

-Sí.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí.

-Eres tan obediente, me encanta eso de ti – la tomó de la barbilla, la pequeña seguía con los ojos cerrados, demostrando una valentía que le calentaba la sangre – Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie se acerque tanto a ti justo como yo lo hago en este momento, no permitas que nadie te toque, ni siquiera un cabello rosado, que guardarás tus labios y cada centímetro de tu piel para mí, ¿lo harás? – demasiado arriesgado, demasiado egoísta, ¿pero qué más le quedaba?. En realidad, no esperaba que ella respondiera, no esperaba que se atreviera a prometer algo tan comprometedor...

-Lo prometo – dijo ella con su vocecita segura, sin titubeos.

Kakashi tuvo que frenar el impetuoso deseo de arrancarse la máscara y probar sus labios. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Su mano, que estaba en la barbilla de la pequeña, bajó hasta la cintura apenas visible, era tan tierna todavía, su delicado cuerpo no se formaría hasta muchos años después, se aferró a su blusa, a la tela y la estrujó con necesidad, sin ocultar sus deseos.

-No te arrepentirás.

Ahora debía informarle de su inmediata ausencia, que se terminaban los entrenamientos, los encuentros en el bosque o en su habitación, que desaparecería de su vida durante años, hasta que terminara la Academia Ninja, que no volvería a ver esa máscara.

Se alejó, sólo lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos, pero sus manos no se movieron de su sitio, de su nuca y de su cintura. No quería decirlo, no quería que ese momento se terminara porque entonces tendría que dejar de tocarla.

-Debo irme... - comenzó un tanto desganado.

-Pero mis padres no están.

-No me refiero a eso, Sakura. Me temo que no podré verte más – antes de que reaccionara, Sakura se había apartado de él, de sus manos. Lo observaba confundida, el ambiente anterior había desaparecido por completo – No puedo seguir entrenándote, ni visitándote aquí o algún otro lugar.

-¿Por qué? – su mirada jade se enrojeció por completo, su llanto no tardaría en desbordarse.

-No es correcto, tengo misiones, pronto tú comenzarás la Academia y es mejor así. El tiempo se agotó.

-No, encontraremos tiempo. Usted no siempre está en misiones, no siempre tiene que salir, yo podría...

-No, Sakura – Kakashi se sentía sofocado, era más difícil de lo que había presupuestado. Verla tan dolida, con las primeras lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, lo hacía sentir como un completo miserable – Saldré de misión – mintió – Me voy de la Aldea, estaré fuera durante años...

-No puede hacerlo – la pequeña dejó que su llanto se desatara y en lugar de apartarse de él como cualquier otra mujer dolida, se lanzó a sus brazos como la niña que era, buscaba consuelo en el hombre que acababa de romperla, su vocecita también estaba rota - ¡No puede dejarme!, yo lo necesito, Colmillo Blanco. ¡No puede irse!

-No tengo alternativa.

-Por favor, yo... yo haré lo que sea, pero no me deje. Usted dijo que me protegería, que estaba a salvo – lo abrazó con más fuerza, sus sollozos ahogaban su voz - ¿Qué haré si me deja?, ¿Qué será de mí?, por favor.

-Entrena muy duro, Sakura – Kakashi se aferró a la pequeña – No te des por vencida nunca, no te rindas, no cedas antes nada y sigue adelante. Estoy seguro de que te convertirás en una ninja excepcional.

-Por favor no me deje...

-Encuentra tu camino ninja y síguelo, aférrate a él y no te apartes. Escúchame muy bien: no dejes que nadie intente cambiarte y si alguien trata de hacerlo, entonces aléjate.

-¿Lo volveré a ver?

-No será pronto, pero te estaré cuidado.

-¡No –

-Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

-Colmillo Blanco, yo... es que yo... no puede dejarme porque yo...

Pero Kakashi despareció de la habitación, se esfumó de los brazos de Sakura en una nube de hojas, la pequeña cayó de rodillas, ya no estaba él para sostenerla. Apareció no muy lejos de la habitación de ella. La observó ver a su alrededor confundida y luego asomarse por la ventana en su búsqueda. Seguía llorando, sus ojos jade iban de un lado a otro intentando encontrar su máscara.

La escuchó susurrar:

_No puede dejarme así, creo que estoy enamorada de usted._

Kakashi sabía lo que ella le diría, y no quería escucharlo, no quería que esa frase terminara por romper los límites autoimpuestos, no quería cometer una locura y arruinarlo todo, porque terminaría por confesarle que él también la quería, pero que su amor no era tierno como el de ella, no era tan puro. Así que no se quedó ahí para escucharlo en persona. Se guardaría esas palabras, las grabaría en su memoria y ansiaría el día en que las volvería a escuchar.

Fue tan difícil verla de ese modo, tan lastimado, desesperada por encontrarlo, dolida por su abandono y repentina despedida. Había roto su tierno corazón, la había abandonado, dejado sumida en su llanto, pero era por el bien de ambos, era demasiado pronto.

Se quedó ahí hasta que Sakura volvió a entrar a su habitación, su llanto no había cesado ni un poco, y dejó la ventana abierta como señal de que lo esperaba. La pequeña niña daba vueltas en su habitación y ocasionalmente veía a la ventana. Se quedó dormida esperándolo y llorando.

-Resiste, Sakura.

Le pidió, no era el momento de estar juntos. Cuando los años pasaran la volvería a ver, esta vez como su sensei, volvería a estar cerca e intentaría conquistarla una vez más, y entonces no se apartaría. Sólo deseaba que ella respetara su promesa, que lo esperara, que no se atreviera a enamorarse de alguien más. Él nunca se apartaría, estaría a su lado siempre, protegiéndola, cuidándola y asegurándose que nada pudiera lastimarla.

Sería una larga espera, una tortura para él verla y no poder tocarla, fingir que no era más que su sensei, vivir sólo de recuerdos y esperanzas y era el precio que debía pagar por haberse cautivado por una niña. Todo lo que había hecho para asegurarse de tenerla en su vida, para que terminaran por coincidir en otro tiempo, uno más permisible, uno en que pudiera tocarla y besar sus labios, enredarse en su cuerpo. Porque así era, prefería esperar un siglo entero para besarla que pasar la vida entera intentando quererla como un padre lo haría.

Kakashi no estaba dispuesto a obtener una pizca de Sakura, la obtendría toda, a cualquier precio. Desharía sus destinos y los reharía para que coincidieran, para que fuera completamente suya.


	8. LA FAVORITA

LA FAVORITA:

Kakashi estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro, de hecho, era la tercera vez que lo leía, pero siempre lograba mantenerlo entretenido, uno de los pocos pasatiempos que podía considerarse fuera de lugar para un ex ANBU. Esa ocasión era totalmente diferente, se dedicaba a pasar páginas sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que ocurría; no dejaba de observar el reloj que anunciaba la hora, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Había esperado años por ese momento y las últimas horas parecían más eternas que nunca. Dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, lo mejor era vestirse, observó su chaleco jounin, su camisa de manga larga y los pantaloncillos, los años habían pasado, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a usar ese atuendo, según decían, le quedaba bastante bien; eso lo había dicho Kurenai cuando lo vio, quizá era una estrategia para poner celoso a Asuma, pero eso no evitaba que fuera sincera con su comentario.

Mientras se vestía no pudo evitar notar el listón rojo que permanecía atado en una de las espadas que solía usar cuando era ANBU. Tocó un extremo de la tela y algunos recuerdos se filtraron en su mente, ese pequeña, que ahora se convertiría en su alumna, seguía bien incrustada en él, en su sistema, en fibras que vibraban al compás de su risa, que se guiaban con su sonrisa y ojos jade. Quería que fuera ella quien combatiera ese sentimiento de soledad que solía invadirlo. Anhelaba invadirla, tener todo de ella, cada pizca, cada centímetro, un anhelo tremendamente egoísta pero inevitable.

-Es momento, Sakura.

La había estado cerca durante años, estuvo allí en su primer día en la Academia Ninja, la observó buscar a su alrededor, quizá en su búsqueda, cuidó de ella durante sus entrenamientos y cuando volvía a casa, advirtió antes que nadie su evolución. Estuvo allí cuando se convirtió oficialmente en una ninja, cuando le entregaron su banda que la identificaba como una genin y notó cómo la pequeña se despojó del listón azul con tanta facilidad que lo sorprendió, aún recordaba lo emocionada que lucía el día que lo vio por primera vez, claro que de eso ya hacía tiempo. Ahora no estaba seguro de dónde estaba su obsequio, quizá olvidado en algún cajón o en alguna otra parte, sólo sabía que ella ya no lo usaba.

Fue difícil verla crecer y no estar allí para apoyarla, para alentarla en los días malos, cuando regresaba a casa cabizbaja y pensativa, cuando fallaba en los entrenamientos y cuando se desvelaba intentando estudiar. La observó crecer y madurar ligeramente, notó cómo el vestido le quedaba de mucho mejor forma que la primera vez que se lo puso, cómo se ajustaba mejor a las pequeñísimas curvas que comenzaba a tener, su cabellera rosada más larga y que conservaba en perfecto estado, sedosa y brillante, no era la misma niña que él había conocido, por fin estaba cerca de convertirse en una adolescente.

Sin embargo, los años habían pasado, y hacía meses, Sakura había comenzado a cerrar la ventana de su habitación al dormir, como si ya no lo esperara. Había dejado de buscarlo entre los ninjas, sus ojos jade sí demostraban una ligera capa de tristeza por su ausencia, pero sonreía con mucha más frecuencia, y lo que era más preocupante, había dejado de ir al bosque. Durante el primer año, Sakura iba al lugar donde solían encontrarse, se perdía entre el bosque y se quedaba allí hasta que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, se quedaba y entrenaba con la kunai que él le había obsequiado, frecuentemente veía a su alrededor como si lo buscara entre la espesura de los árboles, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo y nunca supo que él estaba allí, que en realidad nunca se apartó. Él había permanecido firme, esperando pacientemente. Resistiendo la tentación de colarse en su habitación todas las noches y sentirla más cerca, consolándose con sólo verla. Nunca había sido tan paciente con una mujer hasta que tuvo que esperar años para tener una ligerísima oportunidad con ella.

Kakashi no podía evitar la incertidumbre de saber si esa pequeña que alguna vez prometió que no dejaría que nadie se acercara, cumpliría su palabra, lo había dejado de esperar y buscar, podría ser que incluso lo hubiera olvidado. De todos modos, no tenía caso seguir torturándose, lo averiguaría dentro de poco. Observó el reloj, hacía más de media hora que debía presentarse con su nuevo equipo.

Apareció frente a tres niños, uno de cabellera rubia como Minato, otro de cabello negro azabache, una característica de los Uchiha y que reconocía perfectamente después de compartir más de una misión al lado de Uchiha Itachi, y la tercera, un cabello de color particular: rosa, la razón por la que ese equipo se había formado, por la que estaba allí mostrándose como un jounin. Los tres pequeños se giraron para observar al hombre con una máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro, de cabellera gris y que llegaba con más de media hora de retraso.

Ahí comenzaba todo, de nuevo.

-Lamento el retraso – dijo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Sakura levantó la mirada enseguida, sus ojos jade se encontraron en su rostro, escrutándolo con mucho cuidado, se pasaron hasta su melena gris y rebelde, debía serle familiar, debía estar recordando su timbre de voz, pero si llegó a reconocerlo, no lo demostró, bajó la vista y se sentó en silencio.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó el rubio, Naruto, sus ojos azules también eran un rasgo muy distintivo y él recordaba haber visto ese color antes.

-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, seré el encargado del equipo siete – su mirada seguía fija en la niña, una ligera decepción, realmente pensó que podría recordarlo – Este es el momento en el que se presentan.

-Soy Naruto – el rubio tenía una voz bastante fuerte y segura, mostraba una actitud imperativa e impaciente – Voy a convertirme en el ninja número uno de la Aldea y me convertiré en Hokage, ¡de veras!

Sus compañeros tuvieron distintas reacciones, Sakura sacudió la cabeza sorprendida del discurso de Naruto, por su parte, Sasuke ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo, ellos dos serían polos opuestos y sin duda sería un verdadero reto hacerlos trabajar en equipo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, pequeña? – Sakura enrojeció un poco cuando la atención se centró en ella, pero se recompuso y respondió:

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura – su voz también había cambiado. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero luego la cerró. Kakashi lamentó que la inseguridad en ella siguiera tan presente, que no hubiera sido capaz de vencer algo que la opacaba tanto.

-Uchiha Sasuke – la voz del ninja enseguida atrajo la atención de todos, incluida la se Sakura que levantó la vista y sus preciosos ojos jade lo veían sin perderse detalle – Mi meta es volverme fuerte, reestablecer mi clan y destruir a cierta persona.

El rostro de sus compañeros cambió ante esa confesión, Naruto parecía confundido ante lo que acaba de escuchar, como si no tuviera sentido que alguien de su edad tuviera esas metas, Sakura frunció el ceño y su nariz y al final se encogió de hombros. Kakashi suspiró de forma imperceptible, los integrantes de ese equipo eran demasiado diferentes, Naruto con su imperatividad, Sakura no lograba decidir su camino Ninja y Sasuke tenía en menta una idea ridícula para alguien de su edad. Se rascó la cabellera gris y volvió a observar a Sakura. El Hokage le había dado una tarea difícil, estaba frente al equipo más complicado de todos.

-Eso es todo por hoy, mañana tendremos nuestro primer entrenamiento y misión. Los veré en el campo de entrenamiento número siete a las ocho en punto – se metió las manos en los bolsillos – No lleguen tarde.

-¡Sakura-chan! – gritó Naruto asustando a la pequeña – Te acompañaré a casa, podría ser peligroso y necesitarás a alguien que cuide de ti.

-¡Ni lo sueñes, Naruto! – gritó la ninja, era un temperamento que Kakashi no había conocido, y que era divertido antes sus ojos – No necesito que nadie me acompañe, ni tampoco que me protejan, puedo hacerlo yo sola – eso último lo dijo un tanto decepcionada, pero se recompuso de inmediato y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero, Sakura-chan...

-Te dije que no, así que deja de seguirme.

-Espera, Sakura – estaba pronunciando su nombre después de tanto tiempo, y se sentía de maravilla – Quiero hablar contigo.

La pequeña detuvo sus pasos y dejó que sus compañeros siguieran su camino. Observó a Sasuke, su mirada era una mezcla de curiosidad y compasión, Kakashi no quería que esas miradas continuaran, no quería que esa compasión despertara un amor que creía olvidado, que debería haber desaparecido.

-¿Sucede algo, sensei?

-En realidad me gustaría escuchar más obre ti, tu presentación sólo fue tu nombre – se puso en cuclillas, como en los viejos tiempos, había esperado años para sólo escuchar su nombre y dejarla partir, él quería más - ¿En qué clase de ninja te quieres convertir?

-En realidad no lo he pensado – se tomó de las manos y desvió la mirada – Me gustaría convertirme en una ninja médico, pero creo que eso es muy difícil...

-¿Por qué una médico?

-Quisiera poder ayudar a los ninjas que terminan heridos en alguna misión.

-Esa es una gran meta, no deberías descartarla – su mano ya iba en dirección a su rostro, para acariciarlo, para recordar la calidez de su piel y mitigar la necesidad que durante años había suprimido, pero se detuvo al ver cómo la pequeña se sorprendía de esa acción que podría considerarse demasiado personal – Puedes irte.

Sakura se marchó sin detenerse, no se volvió para observarlo y no se quedó para charlar un poco. Había tres opciones, y ninguna era precisamente buena, la primera era que a Sakura simplemente no lo interesaba su sensei, no le interesaba conocerlo ni acercarse, la segunda era que su interés por Sasuke Uchiha había regresado, y la tercera era que nadie le interesaba en ese momento, que a su tierno corazón no le importaba el amor por el momento, no después de haber sido roto. Ninguna era una buena alternativa y no sabía cuál era la peor.

Sería difícil, muy difícil, pero ya había soportado años como para darse por vencido tan temprano. No, de ninguna manera. Durante el tiempo distanciados, la necesidad por esa niña no había hecho otra cosa más que acrecentarse, el deseo por tenerla cerca estaba cerca de llegar a su límite, echaba de menos tocarla, sentirla cerca. La decisión de tenerla para él seguía firme en su mente, mucho más intenso de ser posible. No podía vivir de recuerdos, reviviendo esos prohibidos besos que despertaban un deseo tan profundo que terminaba por secarle la garganta. Ansiaba más, mucho más y estaba seguro de que esta ocasión no habría sentido racional que pudiera detenerlo.

-Vas a ser mí, Sakura – era una advertencia. Tenía absoluta confianza de sus habilidades para conquistar mujeres, y su pequeña alumna no podría ser la excepción. Sí, su reacción y escasas palabras francamente había sido decepcionantes, pero tenía en mente una recompensa demasiado dulce.

Sin embargo, pasaron las semanas y los meses, los entrenamientos y las misiones, pero Sakura seguía tan desinteresada en él como al principio, no hablaba particularmente con él, no le dedicaba miradas especiales. Lo que era peor, ocasionalmente la veía charlar con Sasuke, de forma más frecuente con el paso de los días, después de todo eran compañeros, pero no olvidaba la mirada con que ella solía verlo, que había tratado de impresionarlo cuando era más pequeña; también charlaba con Naruto, pero eso no era una preocupación, era evidente que Sakura no se sentía atraída hacia el rubio, por más insistente que fuera. Se había sorprendido de que la pequeña no fuera admirada por nadie más aparte de Naruto, le parecía ridículo que nadie más notara lo preciosa que era, lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, la forma en la que combinaban con su cabellera, todo en ella era perfecto.

No todo era tan malo, seguía teniendo esperanza, convirtiéndose en el encargado del grupo, pudo observar y conocer a la nueva Sakura, a la que se había formado durante el tiempo distanciados. Ahora la pequeña era bastante parlanchina, en especial con Naruto, siempre tenía algo qué decirle, gritaba y se enojaba con mucha más frecuencia de la que creía posible, era un comportamiento que lo tenía intrigado, ¿cómo se comportaría con él si llegaba a saber la verdad? Había descubierto que Sakura tenía un temperamento un tanto explosivo, incluso con él, lo reprendía por llegar tarde a cada uno de los entrenamientos, ella y Naruto parecían perder la paciencia, y en la ninja eso era totalmente adorable, escucharla darle un sermón por su tardanza o por leer esos libros y parecer tan distraído siempre. Lo que Sakura no sabía era que en realidad lo hacía a propósito, disfrutaba de los regaños de esa pequeña de ojos jade, así que ¿por qué parar?, era el único momento en que Sakura parecía olvidarse del rango que los separaba, cuando se molestaba con él por su retraso, cuando fruncía el ceño y fingía estar ofendida. Entonces él revolvía su cabello rosado y todo valía la pena.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan está descansando? – le preguntó Naruto refunfuñando. Él y Sasuke estaban bajo el caluroso sol completando un castigo mientras la pequeña descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Porque ella estuvo bastante cerca de completar el entrenamiento.

-¡Pero no lo hizo!, falló la última kunai, debería estar sufriendo el castigo como nosotros.

-Sin reproches, Naruto – Kakashi observó a la pequeña, lucía preciosa – Cuando termines podrás descansar como Sakura.

-Es porque ella es su favorita – dijo por lo bajo el rubio. El ahora ex ANBU lo escuchó perfectamente, pero fingió que no, claro que era su favorita.

Kakashi se alejó caminando de tranquilamente y llegó hasta la ninja que observaba a sus compañeros seguir con su entrenamiento. Estaba sentada y abrazaba a sus rodillas, era tan fácil ver cuánto había crecido.

-Lo hiciste bien – dijo parándose a su lado – Parece que las kunai son lo tuyo – había dado en el blanco en cuatro de los cinco escenarios, incluso Sasuke había fallado en dos ocasiones, Naruto en tres. Se sentía orgulloso de haberle enseñado la técnica correcta y que ella aún la pusiera en práctica.

-Gracias, sensei.

-Titubeaste en el último lanzamiento, cuando sacabas una kunai, ¿por qué? – la había observado buscar una nueva kunai, y cuando parecía que la tenía, se enredó y terminó por fallar. Como si hubiera decidido que esa no era la correcta.

-Me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Ya veo, ¿Alguien te había entrenado antes?

-Sólo me dieron algunos consejos – dijo con voz neutra, como si no le importara.

-Por la forma en la que lanzas, fueron buenos consejos.

-Eso creo – se encogió de hombros - ¿sensei?

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?

-Su cabello, el color...

-¿Qué pasa con mi cabello, no te gusta?

-No, no es eso – mordió su labio inferior y Kakashi no perdió de vista ese detalle – Nada, no es importante, sensei. Creo que su cabello gris le da cierto estilo.

Le ofreció una sonrisa, era de las pocas que había conseguido especialmente para él, así que lo tomó como una buena señal. Se sentó a su lado sin saber si la pequeña, que ahora ya no era tan pequeña, veía a Naruto o a Sasuke.

-¡Admita que Sakura-chan es su favorita, sensei! – le gritó Naruto fallando su lanzamiento.

-¡Es mejor que sigas entrenando, Naruto! – Sakura hizo un puchero adorable - ¡Yo seguiré aquí descansando porque soy la favorita!

-¡¿Escuchó eso, sensei?!

-Sí, Naruto.

-¡¿Y no dirá nada?!

-Ya la escuchaste, mejor sigue entrenando.

Sakura rió con ganas ante su respuesta y le ofreció una sonrisa de victoria a su compañero. Quería creer que no era muy obvio al mostrar su favoritismo por Sakura, pero quizá no estaba siendo tan disimulado como creía; durante las misiones no le permitía cargar ni su propia mochila, le tenía mucha más calma que al resto y siempre se mostraba paciente y de buen humor para hablar con ella, nunca le negaba nada, no importaba la petición, si pedía entrenar en otro lugar, él se lo concedía, en la mayoría de las ocasiones ella entrenaba a la sombra y lo tenía cerca para corregirla siempre que hiciera falta. Claro que era estricto, pero terminaba por ceder cuando se trataba de Sakura, y el resto del equipo se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, pero inocentemente creía que se debía a que era la única mujer en el equipo, estaban muy equivocados.

Eran poco los momentos que tenía para estar cerca de ella, sonaba increíble que siendo el encargado apenas pudiera charlar con ella, pero así era, Sakura solía charlar con Naruto o Sasuke la mayoría del tiempo, y durante los entrenamientos estaban acompañados, así que sus opciones eran demasiado limitadas. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse despojado de esa máscara ANBU, de apartarse de ella durante tanto tiempo, de no tener ni la más remota idea de cómo acercarse de nuevo. Se había sentido tan seguro y confiado al inicio, con su experiencia de años con las mujeres, ninguna se había resistido antes, nunca había fallado, pero el problema radicaba en que había conquistado a mujeres, y Sakura era una adolescente, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo conquistar a una, nunca lo había intentado. Era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado y se estaba quedando sin imaginación. Sus técnicas, prestarle más atención a ella, acercarse ligeramente, pequeños y despistados toques en sus hombros o rostro, no funcionaban con Sakura que no se daba cuenta de nada en absoluto. Era demasiado inocente.

Y el deseo seguía creciendo, en medio de su frustración, seguía deseando a su alumna y ansiando el momento de tenerla cerca y calmar la sed que ya le había resecado la boca y la garganta.

Cuando entrenaban, podía tocarla, ponía las manos sobre sus hombros, revolvía su cabellera rosada, utilizaba cualquier estúpido pretexto, pero era un efecto contraproducente, cada toque no hacía más que despertar deseos a penas contenidos.

LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN:

Kakashi no dejaba de ver el reloj, no dejaba de observar a sus compañeros jounin que lucían mucho más tranquilos que él, hablaban e incluso reían, como si sus jóvenes pupilos no necesitaran ayuda. Durante todo el proceso se había mostrado indiferente y seguro de sus alumnos, pero con el paso de las horas su preocupación por Sakura se intensificó, confiaba en ella, pero no toleraba imaginarla en peligro.

-Tómatelo con calma, Kakashi – le dijo Guy dándole una palmada en la espalda - ¿No confías en que tus alumnos puedan lograrlo?

-No es eso – suspiró cansado – Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de pruebas, a dejarlos solos.

-Tienes un equipo muy interesante, Kakashi, pero no debe ser fácil entrenarlos. Por lo que pude apreciar son muy distintos.

-Lo son. Uchiha tiene sus propias metas y no trabaja muy bien en equipo, es talentoso, sin duda que sí, no tanto como Itachi a su edad, pero sin duda que tiene un potencial asombroso, sólo necesita el entrenamiento adecuado. Naruto, por su parte, tiene demasiada energía y no siempre la utiliza del modo correcto, es testarudo, aunque eso es una ventaja para él, no se rinde nunca y creo que terminará por sorprendernos a todos.

-Ya veo – Guy ya había tenido oportunidad de comprobar el nivel de los pupilos de su eterno rival - ¿Qué hay de la chica?

-Sakura... - el ninja susurró su nombre, una descarga de adrenalina lo invadió por completo – Ella es... tiene un gran potencial, es inteligente y dedicada, además de obediente, pero es demasiado insegura todavía, no confía en sus propias habilidades y me preocupa que se estanque.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de preguntarle por el ninja llamado "Rock Lee", claro que estaba intrigado por sus habilidades, pero también había notado lo enamorada que ese encontraba de Sakura, era el segundo pretendiente que le conocía y temía que la lista comenzara a agrandarse antes de que él pudiera acercarse lo suficiente.

Se quedó un rato más pensando en Sakura, ideando un plan para acercarse a ella, para volver a lo que eran antes, no, todo tendría que ser mejor, ahora ella tenía poco más de doce años, ya estaba lista para muchas cosas de las que él tenía en mente. El destino no podía ser tan cruel con él, no podía alejarlo de esa forma de Sakura después de haber hecho tanto para estar juntos. La quería en sus brazos, y la obtendría.

Cuando los vio aparecer, triunfantes de haber obtenido los pergaminos para la siguiente prueba, se sintió completamente aliviado, después de todo eran su equipo y quería verlos crecer y convertirse en ninjas de calidad. Estaba orgulloso de que lo hubieran conseguido cuando muchos fracasaban, ese tipo de pruebas ponía en juicio la capacidad de trabajar en equipo además de las habilidades individuales, y si ellos lo habían conseguido, significaba que los estaba llevando por un buen camino. Después de todo lo estaba haciendo bien, les faltaba mucho por aprender, había lecciones esperando ser aprendidas, pero imaginaba que Minato lo aprobaría.

Lo siguiente que vio lo dejó aturdido por algunos segundos, sus pupilos mostraban heridas de sus recientes batallas, no había sido fácil conseguir esos pergaminos, pero lo que llamó su atención inmediatamente fue Sakura, su larga y sedosa cabellera rosada no estaba, ahora tenía una melenita muy parecida a los años anteriores, cuando recién la conoció. Casi podía imaginarla con su blusa azul y pantaloncitos, con su moño rojo, con esa sonrisa infantil y mirada curiosa. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, definitivamente la prefería de esa forma, con su melenita corta.

Intentó controlar sus pasos y no parecer tan ansioso, pero cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella suspiró de alivio.

-Sakura, ven conmigo – por fin tenía una oportunidad.

-Sabía que era su favorita – susurró Naruto observando cómo se alejaban. Se podría decir que estaba un poco celoso, quizá de la atención que Sakura recibía, o quizá porque seguía considerando a Sakura como su chica y no le gustaba que nadie más se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede, sensei? – la había llevado al mismo lugar donde más tarde sellaría la marca de Sasuke, sólo ahí podían hablar tranquilamente.

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. No puede evitar notar tu cabello.

-Sí – la ninja tomó algunos mechos un poco disparejos – Tuve que hacerlo.

-En realidad me gusta de esta forma – se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y puso una mano en su hombro – Luces muy bonita.

El rostro de Sakura se llenó de sorpresa ante ese halago, abrió sus ojos jade y lo observó. Si recordaba los anteriores halagos que "Colmillo Blanco" le había hecho, seguramente en ese momento los estaría rememorando.

-¿Realmente lo cree? – preguntó ligerísimamente azorada.

-Por supuesto, me encanta... - había una "s" que se había tragado por completo y que le había costado mucho trabajo.

-Gracias, sensei.

-¿Estás lista para tu enfrentamiento?, Yamanaka Ino tiene habilidades únicas que podrían ayudarla.

-Lo sé, conozco perfectamente su técnica, ella solía ser mi mejor amiga – el ninja se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿qué podría haber roto su amistad? – No sé cómo lograré vencerla, o en todo caso, intentar competir.

-Escúchame, Sakura, tienes un gran potencial – se acercó más a ella – Eres buena con las kunai, eres inteligente y una capacidad rápida de respuesta. No te subestimes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, sensei – su mirada se volvió mucho más segura y le ofreció una sonrisa, una resplandeciente, como antes – Gracias.

Sakura se marchó un segundo antes de que él hiciera una tontería. Estaba por tomar una de sus manos, retenerla y luego envolverla entre sus brazos, volver a acariciar su piel, recordar su calor ese aroma que parecía una clase de perfume embriagante, deslizar sus dedos por sus mejillas, averiguar si su cabello seguía tan sedoso como lo recordaba, sentir cuánto había cambiado su cuerpo. Sakura se alejó a tiempo, y menos mal, porque una de sus manos ya se cerraba en torno a la de ella. Por muy poco.

La observó alejarse, cerró los ojos y la imaginó como la niña que había conocido, quería retroceder el tiempo a cuando era ella la que saltaba a sus brazos.

Cuando su batalla terminó, cuando quedó inconsciente en el suelo, un instinto sobreprotector lo invadió, no le importaba el resultado, no le importaba que no hubiera superado la prueba, lo único que ansiaba era levantarla y ponerla en un lugar seguro. Nunca se acostumbraría a verla sí de expuesta, no le gustaba verla herida o en problemas, quería borrar esos rasguños de su rostro y mantenerla lejos de cualquier situación que pudiera lastimarla. Pero también estaba orgulloso, había demostrado valentía y una capacidad para sobreponerse que sinceramente lo habían sorprendido, tenía potencial. Cuando todos había supuesto que Ino Yamanaka sería la vencedora con la técnica de su Clan, Sakura, y no sabía muy bien cómo, logró resistir, anular esa técnica y neutralizar a su rival.

-Lo hiciste muy bien – le susurró a la ninja que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos – Nos sorprendiste a todos.

La había llevado a un lugar apartado para que pudiera descansar, lejos del alboroto que provocaban los enfrentamientos. Se quedó observándola, ella estaba bien, se pondría bien. Retiró un mechón rosado, ahora eran cortos y se volvían más rebeldes, pero no menos sedosos, eso lo comprobó apenas los tocó. Cuando se aseguró de estar completamente solo, el resto de los ninjas no perdía detalle de los enfrentamientos, se acercó al rostro de la pequeña, lo acarició con las yemas de los dedos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Había esperado ese momento por años, lo había recordado e imaginado cómo sería el siguiente, también tocó sus labios, ya no eran infantiles, pero seguían siendo tiernos y suaves. Bajó su máscara con una velocidad que lo sorprendió y la besó; sus labios estaban un poco fríos pero él se encargó de entibiarlos. Sus labios eran delicados, tenía una boca pequeña pero extremadamente provocativa, después de años podía sentir que ella ya no era una niña, lo sentía en sus labios, en ese beso. Esta vez no se quedó quieto, no se alejó un segundo después porque la espera había sido demasiado larga, merecía un beso mucho más largo. Sus labios se movieron un tanto inquietos, pero se encargó de controlarse, de ponerle fin después de algunos segundos. Se alejó jadeante de sus labios, cerró los ojos y esperó que el deseo terminara de pasar, recuperar la cordura y recordarse que alguien podría descubrirlo, debía comportarse como el adulto encargado de esa ninja.

-Más vale que estés lista, Sakura, porque voy por ti.

Lo primero que Sakura vio al despertar, fue el rebelde cabello gris de su sensei. Esa cabellera, con ese tipo de color, no le trajo muy buenos recuerdos, no quería seguir pensando en él. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y recordó lo que había sucedido, su enfrentamiento con Ino.

-Lo lamento, sensei, creo que no lo hice muy bien.

-Te equivocas, Sakura – el ninja puso una mano en su hombro – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

La shinobi guardó esas palabras, las encapsuló en su memoria y se aseguró de colocarlas en un lugar de honor. Le ofreció una tímida sonrisa al ninja que realmente parecía satisfecho con su actuación. Era un hombre un tanto misterioso, pero confiaba en ella, y lo más importante, no parecía tener intenciones de abandonarla.

Después de los encuentros, arregló un asunto con Sasuke que sin duda afectaría su destino y el rumbo de los planes que tenían para él, algo que tendría que hablar con el Hokage cuando antes. Ahora no podía perder de vista al Uchiha, más que nunca era su responsabilidad. Era un asunto que no terminaba de salir de su mente, no esperaba un acercamiento tan frontal, no esperaba que la Hoja tuviera problemas de seguridad tan graves y que Sasuke estuviera tan expuesto.

Después de la primera ronda de los exámenes Chunin, Kakashi se sentía un poco más animado en cuanto a Sakura si bien aún no se acercaba especialmente a él, sí parecía sentirse mucho más cómoda con su presencia, había una ligera esperanza de poder reconquistarla, de poder acercarse de nuevo y obtener un poco más que amabilidad de su parte. Sin embargo, esa esperanza no duró mucho, después de los enfrentamientos previos y en espera de los combates posteriores, Sakura se mostraba mucho más interesada en Sasuke que antes, lo veía con especial interés y se preocupaba en exceso por su estado de salud, sus ojos jade no lo perdían de vista y estaba más empeñada que nunca en hablar con él, en estar a su lado. Kakashi no entendía su comportamiento, su muy repentino interés que parecía haber cobrado fuerza de la noche a la mañana. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Sasuke estaba cediendo, lo había descubierto observando a su compañera de manera especial, y esas miradas eran cada vez más frecuentes, el joven Uchiha parecía estar apreciando la compañía de Sakura, notando lo preciosa que era, su carácter más dulce muy alejado de los gritos a Naruto. Sasuke se estaba enamorado de la pequeña, estaba casi seguro.

Sakura lo visitó cada día que estuvo en el hospital hasta que el ex ANBU se lo llevó para entrenar.

Él era el más adecuado para entrenar a un Uchiha y lo sabía.

Cuando los exámenes Chunin terminaron, cuando la Hoja fue atacada y traicionada por la Arena, todo parecía estar demasiado agitado para acercarse a Sakura, pero el tiempo pasaba y Kakashi sentía cómo las oportunidades se le iban de las manos. Se sentía más lejos de la ninja que nunca. El ex ANBU tenía tanto en qué pensar, en qué concentrarse, debía encargarse personalmente de vigilar a Sasuke, de asegurarse que el sello funcionara correctamente, proteger la Aldea ahora que el puesto de Hokage estaba vacío, eran demasiadas tareas y problemas como para intentar conquistar a Sakura. Admitía que todo sería mucho más llevadero, mucho más fácil si ese par de ojos estuvieran para ofrecerle un poco de calma, si pudiera hablar con ella como antes, en su habitación, si al menos pudiera tocarla una vez más...

Pero no se volvió más sencillo, por el contrario. Itachi apareció y tuvieron un enfrentamiento, las habilidades del mayor de los Uchihas se habían incrementado notablemente y aunque el ex ANBU hizo gala de su apodo "el ninja que copia", acabó en el hospital. Después Sasuke intentó atacar a su hermano mayor y también terminó en una cama de hospital, pero con una gran diferencia, su odio parecía estar más fresco, el deseo de venganza se estaba desbordando. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, seguía visitándolo todos los días, le traía flores, le llevaba un bocadillo o simplemente trataba de charlar con él, cada intento de su parte siempre fue rechazado por Sasuke, pero Sakura siempre lo intentaba de nuevo al día siguiente; estaba muy cerca de humillarse ella misma y parecía no importarle, cada mañana le mostraba una sonrisa a su compañero. El ex ANBU no podía estar más frustrado, esa cama de hospital era una verdadera tortura.

-¿Por qué lo haces, Sakura?

-¿El qué, sensei? – la ninja lo visitaba en el hospital mientras acomodaba un ramo de flores que le había traído. No hacía mucho había visitado a su compañero, y parecía, por su semblante, que no le había ido muy bien.

-Le tienes mucha paciencia a Sasuke – Sakura pareció sorprenderse mucho con su comentario e incluso se sonrojó un poco, como antes lo hacía con él, con su cercanía.

-¿Naruto le contó lo que sucedió durante los exámenes Chunin?

-¿A qué te refieres? – no creía posible que ella supiera de la marca, del sello que se encargaba de contenerlo.

-Cuando nos presentamos, el primer día – Sakura se acercó a la ventana y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, de repente parecía mayor – No me tomé las palabras de Sasuke-kun en serio, quiero decir, tiene mi edad, ¿Quién podría querer eliminar a alguien?, en ese entonces no lo entendía... Pero después lo vi, mientras tratábamos de conseguir los pergaminos, le quebró ambos brazos a un rival, no lo reconocía, era sádico, demasiado brutal y con un instinto asesino que pude reconocer de inmediato y que me aterró, le tuve miedo a mi compañero de equipo. Tuve que detenerlo yo misma, pedirle que parara. Estaba asustada y entonces sentí que necesitaba compañía, alguien que se interesara en él, que no lo dejara solo, temo que si lo está, se convierta en eso que vi en el bosque.

-Sakura... -

-Es mi compañero y quiero ayudarlo. Ahora sí creo en aquello que dijo, que sólo tiene una sola meta, creo que verdaderamente quiere vengarse. No quiero que siga por ese camino, no quiero que se aleje de la Aldea porque creo que es un buen ninja, nos ha protegido a Naruto y a mí, estuvo a punto de sacrificar su vida aquella ocasión, con Zabuza...

-Tiene suerte de tenerte de compañera, Sakura.

-Recupérese, pronto, sensei.

Esa conversación le dejó muchas más interrogantes a Kakashi, pero ahora quedabas sólo dos opciones, o bien Sakura intentaba ayudar a su compañero por compasión, porque después de todo eran un equipo, o su intención de ayudarlo estaba fundamentada en un renaciente amor hacia el Uchiha. El ex ANBU rememoraba esa conversación, cada palabra, sus gestos, su tono de voz, incluso su mirada jade, pero todo era tan confuso, las opciones eran tan viables. Sakura podría estar enamorada de Sasuke, de nuevo, y esta ocasión, podría ser la definitiva.

El ninja suspiró un tanto frustrado, se frotó la cara y despeinó su ya rebelde cabellera gris. Durante todo el tiempo que se había acercado a Sakura, incluso cuando no era más que una pequeña niña, nunca pensado en su extraña relación como algo imposible, quizá un tanto ridícula, un ANBU interesándose en un pequeña, pero ¿imposible?, jamás. Sakura siempre se mostró dispuesta a superar cualquier barrera racional que pudiera separarlo, Kakashi estaba seguro de que su corazón tierno había llegado a quererlo, había sufrido con la separación y creyó que lo esperaría, que los años no sería nada en comparación a la necesidad que demostraba por estar juntos; pero ahora, sí que sonaba imposible la idea de tenerla tan cerca como había imaginado.

Ahora sí sentía que Sakura se le había ido ya, y si no, estaría muy pronta a hacerlo.

LA HUÍDA:

Kakashi había aparecido en el momento justo, un segundo más tarde y los resultados hubieran sido realmente trágicos. Detuvo la pelea entre sus dos pupilos, entre Naruto y Sasuke, este último había retado a su compañero a una batalla y Naruto nunca decía que "no". Así que creyendo que era una buena idea, se reunieron en el campo de entrenamiento y midieron fuerza, Naruto había vuelto con una técnica bastante formidable, una que competía perfectamente con el "Chidori" que él le había enseñado al Uchiha. Sus dos pupilos combatían sin mostrarse el menor respeto como compañeros de equipo, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, esas dos técnicas estuvieron a punto de impactar a Sakura, a su compañera que lo único que deseaba era detenerlos, lo único que hacía era preocuparse por el bienestar de ellos, y estuvieron a punto de lastimarla, peor aún, Sakura no hubiera sobrevivido a esos impactos.

Así que después de interrumpir su ridícula batalla de testosterona, de salvar a la pequeña cuyos ojos seguían inundados en lágrimas por ver a sus compañeros enfrentarse, después de que se aseguró de que ella estaba bien, la alejó para hablar a solas.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura? – le preguntó deteniendo una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

-No – la ninja tenía las manos empuñadas, se esforzaba tanto por no derrumbarse – Son mis compañeros, y aunque al principio no toleraba a Naruto, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y Sasuke-kun, él... - mordió su labio con fuerza – No entiendo por qué no pueden llevarse bien, ningún otro equipo tiene tantos problemas como nosotros, no he visto a otro equipo combatir de la forma en la que Naruto y Sasuke lo hicieron.

-Son muy diferentes, Sakura – Kakashi resistió la tentación de abrazarla con fuerza y refugiarla en su pecho, sin embargo, continuó limpiando lágrimas que se escapaban de sus hermosos ojos – Naruto tiene sus propias metas, y tiene un fuerte sentimiento de fidelidad hacia sus compañeros, quiere hacer lo correcto siempre, en cambio Sasuke, tú lo escuchaste la primera vez, él sólo tiene una meta y no le importa cómo, quiere cumplirla. No significa que alguien esté bien, o que alguien esté equivocado, pero son demasiado jóvenes, y es inevitable equivocarse.

-Pero, ¿Y si su error tiene consecuencias muy graves?, ¿qué sucederá si no pueden remendarlo, si no tiene solución, si es demasiado tarde?

-Sé que sonará difícil, incluso desesperanzador para una pequeña como tú, pero en algunas ocasiones sólo se puede aprender de los errores. A veces tienes que equivocarte, el arrepentimiento puede ser la mejor lección.

-¿No son muy jóvenes para aprender algo así, sensei?

El corazón de Kakashi latía inquieto, su mente estaba a punto de bombardearlo con cientos de imágenes de su pasado, él había sido demasiado joven, y también demasiado estúpido, lo errores no distinguían edad, sólo sucedían, las consecuencias te alcanzaban, aunque fueras un muchacho. Sasuke le recordaba a él mismo en su juventud, esa actitud orgullosa, creyendo que el talento era lo más importante, que un rango era suficiente y que no había nada más importante que sobresalir. No le costó mucho saber la razón por la que el Hokage lo necesitaba a él como encargado de ese equipo en particular, eran una representación casi exacta del equipo en el que solía estar, cuyo único sobreviviente era él. Demasiadas similitudes, pero esta ocasión debía tener un mejor final.

-Lo son, y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Para enseñarles que hay una forma menos dolorosa de aprender, para guiarlos y convertirlos en ninjas honorables para la Hoja – suspiró y alejó sus manos del rostro de la ninja – Pero me temo que no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo.

-A mí me parece que es un gran sensei – entre toda su preocupación y sus ojos aún enrojecidos, le ofreció una preciosa sonrisa – Me ha ayudado mucho, y confía en mí.

Se lanzó a sus brazos como lo hiciera cuando lo conocía como "Colmillo Blanco", su llanto había disminuido pero sus hombros seguían sacudiéndose ligeramente. Kakashi tardó un poco pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad y correspondió a su abrazo. Inmediatamente advirtió el cambio en Sakura, del notable cambio en su cuerpo que era más maduro, más propio de una adolescente que de una niña sin curvas. Ahora su cintura estaba mucho más definida, había otros detalles, era más alta, su voz menos infantil, cambios demasiado provocativos para él, pero quizá desapercibidos para alguien más. Sus manos se quedaron en su espalda, subiendo y bajando, calculando los centímetros de esa espalda, midiendo el peligro.

-Sakura... - carraspeó un poco incómodo, su voz había sonado demasiado sugerente y una mujer con más experiencia habría reconocido ese detalle de inmediato – No vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-¿Qué, sensei? – la ninja se había refugiado en su pecho.

-Interponerte en un combate – la abrazó con más fuerza – Estuviste muy cerca de salir gravemente herida, Naruto y Sasuke no podían detenerse, aunque lo quisieran; si yo no los hubiera detenido...

-No sé por qué creí que estaría a salvo, que nada podría sucederme. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Estarás a salvo conmigo, Sakura, no dejaré que nada te sucede. Pero debes tener más cuidado.

La ninja se alejó de improvisto y a Kakashi no le quedó más remedio que dejarla ir. El rostro de su joven alumna delata intriga, sus ojos jade lo veían con curiosidad, lo examinaban, pero al final sólo suspiró y desvió la mirada un poco incómoda. Por un momento el ex ANBU creyó que quizá había sentido la intensidad en ese abrazo, que había sentido el deseo que corría por él cuando la tenía cerca, pero lo descartó tan pronto como Sakura le ofreció una sonrisa, aunque fuera débil.

-Gracias, sensei – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Kakashi esperó impaciente por sus palabras, seguramente se regresaría y charlarían un poco más, pero no fue nada de eso – Por favor cuide a Sasuke-kun, sé que es un gran ninja y no quisiera perderlo.

-Realmente lo quieres, ¿cierto?

La respuesta de Sakura terminó por aclarar sus dudas. Abrió sus preciosos ojos jade, llenos de sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero al final sólo se encogió de hombros. No hacía falta que pronunciara alguna otra palabra, era más que suficiente su reacción.

Todo se rectificó con la huida del integrante del equipo siete, la súplica de Sakura a su compañero para que la llevara con él, las infinitas lágrimas que derramó por su ausencia, el ruego a Naruto para que lo trajera de vuelta y el dolor cuando regresó con las manos vacías. El intento de fuga de sus alumnos para seguir los pasos de Sasuke.

El ex ANBU había hecho todo lo posible por conservar a su equipo intacto, les tenía verdadero afecto, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos, a protegerlos siempre y se sentía orgulloso de las habilidades que adquirían en cada entrenamiento. Pero resultó que eso no fue suficiente, le había prestado más atención al Uchiha, lo había entrenado personalmente dejando a un lado a Naruto, le brindó su compañía y consejos, intentó alejarlo del camino de la venganza y enseñarle la lección más importante de Obito y su padre, pero nada había funcionado. Era frustrante y un poco desalentador saber que no lo había hecho tan bien como había creído, era el único equipo incompleto y esa no era una buena señal. Lamentaba que Sasuke tuviera que aprender por las malas, como él lo había hecho, lamentaba que sus errores, aunque ahora no pudiera saberlo, le traerían consecuencias que pagaría por el resto de su vida, y la vida era demasiado larga.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Kakashi se dio cuenta de la inmensa distancia que había entre él y su alumna. No había ninguna oportunidad. Sakura estaba demasiado enfocada en traer de regreso a Uchiha Sasuke.

Nada había salido según sus planes, no era sensei que creyó podía convertirse, y había perdido a Sakura, la razón para la formación del equipo siete.

Creyó que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para entrelazar su futuro al de Sakura, pero en realidad cada decisión no había hecho otra cosa que separarlo de ella. La creación del equipo siete, en lugar de terminar de unirlos, en lugar de encaminar los pasos de Sakura hacia él, la habían alejado y llevado tras los pasos de Uchiha Sasuke.


	9. EL HÉROE DE SAKURA

IX:

Lo habían intentado durante mucho tiempo, las misiones cuyo único objetivo eran traer de regreso a Sasuke eran continuas y siempre con el mismo resultado. Pero el equipo siete no se rendía, y eso incluía al propio Kakashi, las palabras de su Padre y Obito seguían resonando en él, "no se abandonaba a un camarada", y él no tenía planes de hacerlo. Sí, Sasuke se había equivocado al irse de la Hoja, pero intentarían remedar ese error, intentarían detenerlo antes de que se destruyera a sí mismo. Le tenía sincero aprecio al penúltimo de los Uchiha y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarlo, aunque fuera su rival en cuestiones puramente románticas, aunque le tuviera cierta envidia por quedarse con el corazón de Sakura, eso nunca había influido en su deseo de verlo en la Hoja.

La huida de Sasuke, extrañamente había tenido un efecto muy positivo en la relación entre Naruto y Sakura, ese par parecía haber encontrado el equilibrio en su relación, entrenaban muy duro y se apoyaban en cada paso que daban, estaban decididos a traer de vuelta a su compañero. Naruto había contagiado de su positivismo a Sakura y cada día era mucho más segura en sus propias habilidades, y qué decir de su belleza, no había día en que no lo deslumbrara. Aunque ya había perdido todas las esperanzas, aún se permitía contemplarla. Era lo único que le quedaba, una parte de él seguía arrepintiéndose profundamente de haberse quitado esa máscara ANBU que era la única posibilidad de acercarse a Sakura, pero cuando la veía, cuando se percataba de sus progresos y mejoraba con su ayuda, entonces le quedaba claro que había tomado la decisión correcta. Se convertiría en una ninja excepcional dentro de un tiempo, y él estaba satisfecho con ser parte del proceso.

Claro que eso no evitaba que la observara cuidadosamente mientras entrenaba, su cuerpo se movía con agilidad y gracia, dejando en evidencia que se mantenía en buena forma, las curvas naturales de su cuervo comenzaban a marcarse con más insistencia, comenzaban a resaltar mucho más, estaba creciendo y él sólo podía observarla.

-¿Por qué debo cargar la mochila de Sakura-chan? – preguntó Naruto refunfuñando. Regresaban a la Hoja después una corta misión y como siempre, Kakashi se encargaba de que la ninja no cargara nada.

-¡Deja de quejarte, Naruto! – su alumna disminuyó el paso para caminar a su lado, el rubio iba hasta el frente – Ni siquiera pesa tanto.

-Creí que los favoritismos se habían acabado, sensei.

-No – Sakura lo observó – Yo siempre seré su favorita, ¿no es así, sensei?

En lugar de responder, porque se había prometido ser mucho más discreto, revolvió su melenita rosada y sonrió bajo la máscara antes de asentir ligerísimamente, Sakura lo notó y sonrió victoriosa.

Naruto siguió quejándose durante todo el trayecto, y Sakura siguió caminando a su lado sintiéndose completamente cómoda con su presencia. Pero Kakashi no se engañaba, esa comodidad, esas charlas y esa cercanía que parecía estarse fortaleciendo, estaban repletas de admiración pura, en la mirada de Sakura él siempre sería su "sensei" y nada más. Su relación estaba condenada a eso, ella su alumna, y él el encargado del equipo siete.

-¿Por lo menos podemos descansar, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto se sentó en el suelo y se recostó – A la Abuela no le importará si descansamos esta noche aquí, además estoy exhausto y merezco un descanso.

-No estamos tan lejos de la Aldea, Naruto. Si apresuramos el paso llegaremos de madrugada y entonces podrás descansar.

-En realidad yo también quisiera quedarme aquí y descansar – Sakura lo observó con esos grandes y hermosos ojos jade - ¿Podríamos? Por favor...

-De acuerdo – cedió de inmediato.

-¡Lo ve, sensei! – Naruto se había levantado de un brinco y los señalaba alternativamente – No le puede negar nada a Sakura-chan.

-Tú eras el que quería descansar en primer lugar – la ninja se encargó de defenderlo – Es mejor que comiences a armar la casa de campaña si no quieres dormir a la intemperie, estamos en medio de la nada, Naruto, quién sabe si pueda haber fantasmas por aquí, talvez quieran un poco de compañía.

-¡Basta, Saskura-chan!

-Si yo fuera tú, no saldría de la casa de campaña en toda la noche, quizá descubras que no todos duermen a esa hora.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto armó su campamento en tiempo récord y se resguardó cuando el último rayo de sol estaba por desaparecer, se encerró por completo y se negó a salir para ayudar a Sakura con su tienda.

-¡No pienso salir de aquí, Sakura-chan! – le gritó a través de su refugio – Kakashi-sensei podría ayudarte, eres su favorita después de todo.

-¡Eres tan infantil, Naruto!

Fue el fin de la conversación, el rubio se negaba a salir ahora que el sol de había ocultado por completo y el resto del equipo siete sabía que no habría manera de cambiar de idea.

-Me parece increíble que Naruto crea en fantasmas, peor aún, que les tema de esa forma – comentó su alumna mientras él la ayudaba con su tienda – Es tan fácil asustarlo.

-Los fantasmas son reales, Sakura, no deberías tomarte ese tema a la ligera – la ninja arrugó la nariz en señal de inconformidad y sacudió la cabeza negando lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Está jugando conmigo, sensei.

-Estos bosques son muy viejos, y los caminos no siempre los han transitado gente buena. Seguramente alguien ha muerto no muy lejos de aquí, quizá aquí mismo, debajo de la tienda de Naruto... o de la tuya.

-¡Basta, sensei!

Sakura parecía enfadada por escuchar una historia así, veía a su alrededor e incluso soltó un pequeño grito cuando un búho salió de entre los árboles, tenía miedo. Se veía completamente adorable y Kakashi estaba bastante divertido con la situación.

-Deberías seguir el consejo que le diste a Naruto – moduló su voz para que sonara más ronca. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron desmesuradamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos – Alguien podría estar aquí afuera, esperando el momento oportuno para atraparte, ahora mismo luces muy tentadora.

Su alumna no lo pensó más y se encerró en su tienda como Naruto lo hiciera. Había sido muy divertido verla así de asustada, ver su expresión de sorpresa y su reacción tan infantil. Kakashi por fin pudo sonreír abiertamente y se encaminó en el bosque en busca de leña para encender una fogata, él dormiría bajo las estrellas.

Estaba recostado sobre una manta, era una noche fría pero la fogata lo mantenía cálido, eso y sus pensamientos. No dejaba de recordar a Sakura, de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma en la que había cambiado su cuerpo y seguía cambiado. Ese beso prohibido y robado durante los exámenes Chunin, fantaseaba con el momento en que pudiera corresponderle, la forma en la que lo haría, si acaso fuera tan tímida como aparentaba. Estaba completamente seguro de que había mucho más a simple vista, lo presentía, su alumna tenía una pasión oculta; veía la forma en que disfrutaba de la atención, cuando él la prefería y cedía ante sus peticiones, le gustaba sentirse como la favorita, veía esa chispa en sus ojos bastante prometedora. Su imaginación estaba volando demasiado.

-¿Sensei?

La vocecita de Sakura resonó en medio de la oscuridad, era apenas un susurro, pero como todo estaba tan en silencio, sonaba más fuerte de lo que ella misma esperaba, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y observó a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que no había despertado a nadie. El ninja sonrió para sus adentros, estaba casi seguro de que ese momento terminaría por suceder; se levantó y se encaminó hacia la tienda de su pupila. Sakura se asomaba tímidamente, siempre pendiente de lo que sucedía alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura? – Kakashi se puso en cuclillas y le ofreció la mirada más inocente que pudo mostrar.

-Todo es culpa suya – lo acusó la ninja haciendo un puchero – No puedo dormir gracias a usted.

-¿Cómo eso podría ser mi culpa?

-Usted lo sabe perfectamente...

-¿Tienes miedo, Sakura?

-No... tal vez... un poco quizá, ¡Pero todo es culpa suya!

-¿Y cómo puedo arreglarlo?

-¿Le importaría quedarse conmigo hasta que me quede dormida? – Kakashi fingió pensarlo, se rascó la barbilla sobre la máscara y observó la fogata y la manta sobre la que estaba recostado, como si realmente lo estuviera pensando – Por favor, sensei.

-Está bien, está bien, me quedaré hasta que logres conciliar el sueño.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y entró a la tienda de campaña. El ex ANBU dio el último vistazo al exterior y entró. Era un espacio demasiado reducido, la pequeña estaba envuelta en una manta y sólo quedaba espacio un pequeño espacio donde él se sentó y la observó entre la oscuridad de la noche. Su mirada ya estaba acostumbrada a cualquier situación, así que la oscuridad nunca había sido un problema.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

Se quedó hasta que escuchó que la respiración de Sakura encontraba un ritmo tranquilo, uno que delataba el profundo sueño en el que había caído. Había tardado un poco en dormirse, realmente esa historia de terror la había asustado más de lo que ella misma se negaba a reconocer. Su carácter siempre terco no la abandonaba nunca, pero terminaba acudiendo por su ayuda, no importaba la situación prefería llamarlo a él que a Naruto.

Se quedó sentando, la tienda era mucho más cómoda que la fogata y la manta que lo esperaban allá afuera, pero no tenía sentido quedarse, no conseguiría nada y aunque podría observarla dormir durante toda la noche, sólo haría más difícil el momento de dejarla; cuando los rayos de sol le revelaran la verdad de la situación, que nada había cambiado y que no lo haría.

Tomó aliento para salir de esa tienda, pero entonces Sakura se giró y quedó boca arriba, con su melenita sobre gran parte de su rostro, exhibiendo rasgos que parecían ser de un ángel.

-En ocasiones creo que lo haces a propósito, Sakura, tentarme de esta forma – susurró completamente embelesado con la escena frente a él.

Se acercó y retiró su rosado cabello, sus dedos tomaron vida propia y acariciaron sus cálidas mejillas, rozó sus labios, sus dedos temblaron ligeramente, no se acostumbraba a tocar una piel que se sentía tan pura e inocente. Se bajó la máscara, le faltaba mucho para poder contenerse, para poner freno a sus deseos y una gran parte de él no quería hacerlo. Sus labios fueron a parar a las mejillas de Sakura, experimentaba un cosquilleo placentero al tocar esa piel, en especial con una parte tan sensible. Sus labios ya conocían el camino de memoria, ya sabían a dónde llegara para satisfacer un poco de deseo, y lo siguieron, bajó hasta encontrarse con los labios de su alumna.

Estaban tibios y no era para menos, estaba bien abrigada con una manta. El ninja se separó de inmediato y jadeó contra su boca, pero un segundo impulso lo llevó a besarla de nuevo, esta vez con más decisión. Hay estaba esa parte que sólo ella despertaba, una que le impedía pensar con claridad, analizar su conducta tan desatinada, pero su capacidad de actuar con responsabilidad se anulaba a penas la tocaba. Sus labios ya se movían con determinación sobre los de ella, ni siquiera le importaba que Sakura pudiera despertar y sentirse tremendamente invadida, no, él sólo la besó como siempre imaginó hacerlo. Era mejor que cualquier fantasía y mucho más adictivo de lo que esperaba, una de sus manos fue a parar a la nunca de la pequeña y la estrelló con más fuerza contra sus labios.

De pronto Sakura pareció corresponder a ese energético beso, sus labios se movían ligeramente e intentaban seguirle el ritmo. Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe, su alumna seguía dormida, soñando que correspondía el beso de alguien y el ninja no se detuvo a pensar en el hombre con el que estaría fantaseando, tomó esa oportunidad como si también él estuviera soñando. El beso cobró más fuerza, su alumna era una adolescente y su experiencia era nula en ese tipo de contacto, pero Kakashi disfrutó cada segundo. Disfrutó la forma en la que ella se dejaba llevar por el ritmo impetuoso de él, sus labios tiernos enredándose entre los suyos. Cuando recuperó la conciencia por una fracción de segundo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre ella, de que su delicado y pequeño cuerpo estaba bajo el suyo y que sus labios ya bajaban hasta el cuello de Sakura, la cual suspiraba largamente. Besó su cuello sólo un segundo antes de desaparecer de esa tienda, dos segundos antes de que su alumna abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Kakashi jadeaba, estaba apoyado en un árbol en medio de la nada. Estaba bastante alejado del lugar donde sus dos alumnos, o por lo menos uno de ellos, dormían profundamente. No se movería de ese lugar hasta que se calmara por completo, hasta que consiguiera dominarse. Pero no iba por buen camino, seguía reviviendo el momento una y otra vez, seguía sintiendo los labios de Sakura contra los suyos, la necesidad seguía alterando cada fibra de su cuerpo, había llegado a un punto en el que su cuerpo le exigía más, en el que le demostraba lo mucho que deseaba a su alumna. Sus pasos ya iban en dirección hacia Sakura, la necesitaba, su cuerpo la pedía a gritos.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? – le preguntó Naruto. Estaban muy cerca de llegar a la Hoja.

-Sí... tuve sueños extraños, eso es todo – Kakashi notó como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, daría lo que fuera por saber qué era lo que soñaba mientras él al besaba.

-¿Sueños extraños?, ¿Cómo qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-No te entiendo, Sakura-chan.

-¿Y cómo podrías?, seguramente tú solo sueñas con ramen, Naruto.

-¡Tengo hambre, no hables de comida!

A partir de ese punto la conversación cambió bruscamente de tema, Sakura dejó de hablar de sus sueños y se dedicó a molestar a su compañero recordándole todo el menú de Ichiraku. Ocasionalmente su alumna se quedaba en silencio, perdida entre sus pensamientos para después sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho, si seguía así de sonrojada, su rostro terminaría por volverse rojo permanentemente.

-¿Segura que estás bien, Sakura?

Naruto se había adelantado, estaban a escasos metros de la entrada de la Hoja y el ninja había declarado su deseo de comer así que no había perdido tiempo.

-No lo sé... - su rostro volvió a enrojecer – En la noche, cuando le pedí que me acompañara hasta que me quedara dormida, ¿parecía inquieta?, me refiero a que si usted notó que soñaba algo en particular...

-En realidad no me quedé mucho tiempo, cuando noté que dormías profundamente salí de tu tienda y volví a la fogata, ¿sucedió algo?, ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla?

-No, no fue una pesadilla – desvió los ojos incómoda y se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos – Definitivamente no fue una pesadilla. No importa, será mejor que alcance a Naruto, yo también tengo hambre.

Kakashi la observó alejarse. Había logrado resistir la tentación de volver a la tienda de Sakura, no tenía idea de cómo detuvo sus pasos, pero lo hizo. Y aunque en ese momento creía estar haciendo lo correcto, ahora no dejaba de arrepentirse de su inoportuna moral que siempre terminaba por arruinar el momento.

Sakura seguía corriendo en dirección a la Aldea, el ninja aún podía verla perfectamente. Dentro de poco Naruto se iría a entrenar con Jiraiya, y él había aceptado una misión que lo tendría lejos por algún tiempo, Sakura se quedaría, así que por algún tiempo el equipo siete estaría inactivo.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de aceptar esa misión, y la razón principal, como siempre, era Sakura. No quería dejarla sola, imaginaba que necesitaría su apoyo ahora que Sasuke se había ido y que las misiones para intentar traerlo de vuelta se habían suspendido; sin mencionar que no imaginaba pasar más de un año sin verla, sin escuchar su voz o compartir con ella una simple charla. La decisión de quedarse no era tanto por el bienestar de Sakura, era por él mismo, porque no quería alejarse de ella. Al final de cuentas, su alumna sólo perdería a su sensei, pero él terminaría por perder definitivamente a la chica por la que lo había abandonado casi todo.

Pero había terminado por aceptar esa misión, cuando se fuera, cuando pusiera un pie fuera de la Hoja, entonces aceptaría que todo había terminado. Esperaba que a su regreso sólo quedara una marca del amor que parecía estarlo carcomiendo cada día.

Sakura buscaba a su sensei, se había enterado por la Hokage que saldría de misión, una misión demasiado larga. La ninja no podía creer que él no hubiera mencionado nada, ¿es que pensaba irse sin despedirse?, así que ahora lo buscaba con insistencia para, primero reprenderlo por su falta de cortesía para con su alumna favorita, y segundo, para desear buena suerte y pedirle que tuviera cuidado. Con Naruto fuera, y ahora con su sensei próximo a irse, la Hoja no sería la misma.

Suspiró un tanto cansada, lo había estado buscando durante horas y no había rastro de él, sólo quedaba un lugar donde podría estar, y allí fue donde se dirigió.

-¿Sensei?, soy Sakura – estaba frente a su casa. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí y para poder llegar había tenido que pedirle instrucciones a Shizune argumentando que era una emergencia - ¡Abra la puerta, sensei!

Pero no parecía haber ninguna respuesta, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, lo mejor sería irse, sólo realmente quería despedirse de él. Su misión era secreta así que se habían negado a decirle la fecha de su partida y Sakura temía que para cuando se enterara fuera demasiado tarde. Impulsada por el afán de reprenderlo y despedirse, además de agradecerle una vez más por cuidarla siempre, decidió echar un vistazo en la casa y comprobar que realmente no estaba allí. La puerta estaba abierta así que entró, para su sorpresa todo estaba en perfecto orden, un recuerdo vino a ella con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse. Su corazón latía desbocado aturdiendo sus oídos, incluso se sentía mareada. La certeza de lo obvio la sofocó, ella reconocía ese orden tan peculiar de ordenar los cojines, del más pequeño al más grande, la limpieza en cada rincón, reconocía la taza donde alguna vez ella bebió chocolate caliente. No, no era la misma casa, seguramente se había mudado, pero el sillón, los cojines, esas tazas, todo eso pertenecía a alguien más, a alguien que no respondía al nombre de "Kakashi".

No supo cuando, pero gruesas e infinitas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su pecho dolía, sus piernas temblaban y no tenía idea de cómo mantenerse en pie. Su mente era un caos, no hacía otra cosa más que recordar, más que reprocharse su propia estupidez. Recorrió toda la casa hasta que dio con su habitación. Sus ojos escrutaron cada centímetro de su habitación, lo hicieron hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Cayó de rodillas sin pretenderlo, había perdido toda la fuerza que le quedaba, o eso creía, pero en no pasó más de un par de segundos cuando se puso de pie. Ahora su cuerpo parecía lleno de energía, quería correr, gritar, sentía que nada podría detenerla. Se acercó a una velocidad récord hacia lo que atraía su atención y a penas lo tocó, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Colmillo Blanco – dijo sosteniendo esa máscara que le era tan familiar. Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta e interrumpió el perfecto silencio en el que se encontraba, se llevó una mano a la boca y así evitó otro sollozo.

A través de las lágrimas le era muy difícil ver con claridad esa máscara, pero la reconocía a la perfección, cada línea, cada detalle y marca. Levantó la vista y allí estaba su listón rojo atado a dos espadas, era el mismo listón que ella había usado para vendar la herida de su héroe y que tan orgullosamente él portara después de eso.

Su sensei, ese ninja que siempre parecía desinteresado y con la nariz metida en esos libros, llegado tarde a todos lados y justificándose con ideas ridículas y que no hacían otra cosa que exasperarla aún más. Claro que la primera vez que lo vio, cuando se presentó como el encargado del equipo siete, su melena gris llamó inmediatamente su atención, pero la cabellera de su sensei era más larga y rebelde; su tono de voz, aunque intentó reconocerlo había pasado mucho tiempo, años desde la última vez que habló con él, cuando se despidió alegando que tenía una misión de la que no regresaría pronto.

Y resultó que siempre había estado junto a ella. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?, ¿Por qué cuando se presentó no se sinceró con ella?, ¿Acaso había dejado de quererla?, ¿Se habría olvidado de ella e interesado por alguien más?, ¿Esa era la razón para mantener su identidad oculta? ¿Había querido olvidar todo lo que vivieron? ¿Él nunca pensaba decirle la verdad porque se arrepentía de lo sucedido?, ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, su llanto seguía fluyendo libremente y sin opción para detenerse, una de sus manos se aferraba a esa máscara con extrema fuerza, temblaba mientras sus pensamientos rebotaban en su cabeza y la dejaban sin aliento. Eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados, su pecho parecía querer estallar, su corazón no encontraba paz. Sonreía mientras lloraba y después sollozaba amargamente, era intenso y parecía no encontrar un fin. Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba afrontar que el hombre del que vivía enamorada desde que era una niña, era también su sensei.

Dejó la máscara en su lugar y salió a la puerta para esperarlo. Se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza y se encargó de retener cualquier otra que intentara arruinar su aspecto. Se quedó ahí afuera y observó en todas direcciones, por ratos se sentaba, pero después se ponía de pie con tanta velocidad que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer. El ritmo cardíaco no cedió ni un instante, no le permitió tranquilizarse, no la dejó serenarse y pensar con la claridad que ocupaba en ese momento. Sólo deseaba ver a un hombre, sólo quería volver a estar en sus brazos.

Estuvo ahí durante horas, hasta que el sol se escondió completamente y un aire frío comenzó a soplar, se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza y analizó sus opciones. No había rastro de su sensei por ningún lado y ya era bastante tarde. Lo mejor sería ir en su búsqueda, estaba decidida a encontrarlo y ni siquiera la noche podría detenerla. Había esperado años por él, y sin embargo, no creía soportar un minuto más sin verlo. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo encontrara?, no estaba segura, en ese momento sólo pensaba en lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Shizune-san – interrumpió Sakura en el hospital – Necesito encontrar a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?, luces un poco ansiosa.

-Estoy bien, pero en realidad necesito saber dónde está Kakashi-sensei.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero no lo he visto.

Shizune la seguía viendo con extrañeza, quizá un preocupada de su aspecto, sus ojos podrían seguir enrojecidos y el viento despeinado su melena rosa. Sin mencionar que la había interrumpido cuando se disponía a atender a un paciente, Sakura sabía que no debía interrumpir y sin embargo, lo había hecho.

-Es muy importante, Shizune-san – la médico analizó su respuesta, la analizó a ella – Por favor.

-Se supone que es confidencial... Kakahsi-sempai sale hoy de misión.

-Pero no irá a esa misión que durara por lo menos un año, ¿verdad?, dígame que no es esa misión, Shizune-san – sus ojos color jade comenzaban a arder, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano por no llorar, y la médico la observaba extrañada de su conducta – Dígame que volverá pronto.

-Lo lamento, Sakura. Escucha, no debería decirte esto, pero parece un asunto muy urgente, si te apresuras, podrías alcanzarlo en la puerta principal.

-Gracias, Shizune-san.

La ninja salió corriendo del Hospital. Dentro de poco pasaría todo su tiempo ahí, le había pedido a la Hokage que la instruyera y había aceptado, era un paso muy importante, pero estaba decidida. Así que Shizune se había encargado de darle algunos pormenores sobre la enseñanza de la legendaria Sanin, y prepararla para el entrenamiento. Sakura le tenía un enorme respeto a amabas médicos, y en un día normal, jamás las interrumpiría, pero esa era una emergencia absoluta y no tenía tiempo de dar más explicaciones o esperar su turno para ser atendida.

La futura ninja médico voló, o por lo menos así lo sintió. Se negaba a creer que ya se hubieran ido, se negaba a creer que la oportunidad se le hubiera escapado de las manos, que después de tantos años aún tuviera que esperar un poco más, entre todo el caos en su mente no dejaba de fantasear con el momento cuando volviera a estar en sus brazos; suplicó silenciosamente por verlo antes de que se marchara, pero cuando llegó a la entrada supo que llegaba tarde.

-¿Hace cuánto que se fueron? – le pregunto al guardia sin aliento.

-Sólo unos minutos. ¿Todo está bien?

-Tenía algo muy importante que decirle a uno de ellos.

Una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla mientras contemplaba la oscuridad, mientras caía en cuenta de que había perdido una oportunidad cada día durante los últimos años juntos, desde que él se presentara como su sensei. Hurgó entre su bolsa donde guardaba sus kunai y demás armas, buscó hasta que encontró una kunai especial, era la que él le había obsequiado cuando era un ANBU, esa arma tenía atado el listón azul, siempre la llevaba consigo, pero no como arma, prefería morir antes que usarla en batalla y perderla, esa kunai con el listón era un recordatorio, era un amuleto de buena suerte, la esperanza de que él volvería algún día.

"Aquí estaré, Colmillo Blanco, aguardando su regreso"

Sakura llevaba toda su infancia y adolescencia esperando por ese hombre. Desde que la abandonara y le dijera que no volvería, a ella no le importó, se volvió más fuerte pensando en él, estudió hasta quedarse dormida con el único propósito de sobresalir, de convertirse en una ninja de la que el ANBU pudiera sentirse orgulloso, para que cuando volviera se llevara una sorpresa grata. No había día que no pensara en él, que no siguiera sus consejos.

Cuando se convirtió oficialmente en una ninja, cuando le fue entregada su banda, no podía estar más esperanzada de verlo de nuevo, sentía que ahora estaba más cerca de él, que quizá volvería para felicitarla, pero eso no sucedió y cada día de ausencia se convertía en una decepción nueva, igual de dolorosa. Y aunque portaba esa banda ninja con orgullo, le angustió dejar de usar el listón que él le había obsequiado, lloró durante días antes de poder desprenderse de ese obsequio porque era una de las pocas cosas que hacían reales aquellos días, que lo hacía real a él; dos días llorando para poder sonreír cuando hubo que aceptar su banda ninja. Y, aun así, después de eso, se negó a dejarlo en su habitación, en algún cajón cualquiera; no, ella lo ató a la kunai de Colmillo Blanco y la llevó siempre consigo, durante cada día, en cada misión, en cada entrenamiento.

Sakura había intentado convertirse en una mejor ninja por él, había intentado traer a Sasuke por él, sonaba ridículo, pero quería que cuando volvieran a verse, cuando le preguntara sobre su vida y su equipo, ella pudiera decirle que habían logrado traer a su compañero de regreso, que gracias a sus fortalezas y a las de Naruto, el equipo estaba completo. Creía que él se sentiría orgulloso, que halagaría su esfuerzo y el nunca darse por vencida no importaba el problema, creyó que su perseverancia la haría digna de su admiración. Su interés por Sasuke siempre se había basado en el compañerismo y nada más. Cuando pensaba en Sasuke inmediatamente recordaba a Colmillo Blanco, no había punto de comparación entre ambos y el corazón de Sakura siempre estuvo ocupado con este último, jamás pudo volver a ver a su compañero con mirada romántica, nada más que puro y sincero compañerismo. Sí, lo había cuidado e interesado por él cuando estuvo en el hospital, lo visitaba cada día, pero la verdad era que tenía una intención doble, su interés principal al ir a ese Hospital era indagar si un grupo ANBU estaría siendo atendido, si de casualidad lograba reconocer cierta máscara que durante años seguía buscando. Así que Sasuke y su recuperación eran un pretexto para estar ahí.

Siempre había pertenecido a un solo hombre, uno que no había dejado de esperar. Había cerrado su ventada, y había dejado de acudir al bosque donde solían encontrarse, pero todo era esperando que él la buscara cuando decidiera volver. Cada noche ansiaba escuchar su ventana abriéndose y él presentándose por fin, anhelaba que la buscara a penas se enterara de que ya no iba más al bosque, que creyendo que algo andaba mal la encontrara entre toda la Aldea y se asegurara de que estaba bien, pero eso tampoco sucedió. No importaba lo que hiciera, volverse más fuerte, más lista, más inteligente, convertirse en una ninja, o esforzarse por mantener a su equipo completo o intentar recuperar a el integrante faltante, nada funcionó. Él no volvió.

O eso creía, resultó que había estado a su lado durante años, pero no se había dejado ver. Sakura seguía profundamente enamorada de Colmillo Blanco, su amor había crecido y madurado con ella, se había fortalecido. Y de pronto, todo el amor que sentía se transfería directamente hacia su sensei, eran la misma persona, la había apoyado y cuidado como prometió. Estaba enamorada de su sensei.

-Espero que no me haya olvidado, Colmillo Blanco, o en todo caso, que no lo haga en esta misión.

Claro que tenía miedo y mucho. Ella no había vivido más que para él, negándose a interesarse por alguien más, rechazando cualquier invitación de Naruto o el propio Lee, guardando su primer beso, manteniendo esa promesa de que no dejaría que nadie la tocara, todo en espera de que él volviera y reclamara el beso pendiente, que la reclamara a ella.

-Siempre he sido suya, sensei – declaró sin titubear.


	10. CULMINACIÓN

X

Sakura estaba parada en la entrada de la Aldea, llevaba allí un par de horas, pero no importaba si tenía que esperar un día entero, no se movería de ese lugar. Shizune le había confesado que Kakashi regresaba de misión ese mismo día, así que ahí estaba ella desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

Por fin lo vería de nuevo, por fin podría confesarle que sabía la verdad y entonces se lanzaría a sus brazos y ya nada podría separarlo. Todo sería perfecto. Sakura ya podía imaginarlo todo, una sonrisa imborrable estaba plasmada en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban con tanta fuerza que ni el sol más luminoso podría competir con ellos; su estómago era un cúmulo de sensaciones y su corazón martillaba intranquilo en su pecho.

Por fin los divisó, las figuras de unos ninjas se veían a los lejos y la médico estaba segura de que entre ellos estaba su sensei. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se echó a correr como una niña pequeña, mientras su melenita rosada se ondeaba a la par del viento. No tardó en distinguir una melena rebelde y gris y entonces una sonrisa aún más grande se formó en su rostro.

Pero su corazón se detuvo en seco, sus piernas se plantaron el piso y no se movió ni un solo centímetro más, su sonrisa se desvanecía de a poco. Después la embargó un sentimiento que reconoció a la perfección, era su corazón rompiéndose.

Su sensei, el que alguna vez ella conoció como Colmillo Blanco, no estaba solo. Y no se trataba de los ninjas que lo acompañaban, se trataba de una mujer que tomaba su mano, caminaban con las manos entrelazadas. Y no sólo eso, ella tenía un abultado vientre que mostraba orgullosa.

Los ojos jade de Sakura comenzaron a arder, había un nudo inmenso en su garganta que la estaba sofocando. No podía ser cierto.

Pero su sensei le demostraba lo contrario, le sonreía a la mujer y no dejaba de acariciar su vientre, la veía como un hombre enamorado, amaba a una mujer que no era ella. Y que nunca sería ella...

Sakura despertó en su cama, estaba bañada en sudor. Había sido un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla. Prendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara y se aseguró de estar en su habitación, era de madrugada, nada había sido real así que pudo respirar un poco más tranquila.

Secó su frente y su rostro, había lágrimas en sus mejillas que no había podido retener y es que esa pesadilla había sido tan real. Su corazón se negaba a tranquilizarse, su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad y el nudo en su garganta se negaba a desaparecer.

-No se atreva a olvidarme, sensei.

Susurró a la nada. Tenía un profundo miedo que se materializaba en sus pesadillas, ¿qué sucedería cuando el ex ANBU volviera? Esperaba que volviera solo, esperaba tener una oportunidad.

La última lágrima terminó por caer de su mejilla.

-Fue sólo una pesadilla – se repitió a sí misma.

Kakashi podía ver la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, regresaba después de más de un año. Podía ver a lo lejos el muro Hokage, el rostro de la Quinta ahora acompañaba a las generaciones anteriores, seguramente no era el único cambio, pero sí era el más visible desde la distancia.

Sin darse cuenta apresuró el paso, no, no había nadie que lo esperara, nadie que lamentara su prolongada ausencia o deseara verlo de vuelta, pensar en eso alentó sus pasos. Lo único que lo esperaba era una casa vacía, seguramente empolvada, una cama fría y ni un solo rastro de comida decente, pero después de una misión tan larga, incluso eso no sonaba tan mal. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Es bueno volver, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó una compañera. Eran cercanos, no tanto como lo fue con Shion, pero sin duda disfrutaba su compañía. Tenían potencial.

-Sí, es bueno volver.

-¿Volverás con tu equipo?

-Por supuesto, pero no será pronto. Aún debe regresar uno de ellos.

-Entonces tendrás tiempo para descansar.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Llegaron a la Hoja y aunque Kakashi sólo quería darse una ducha y comer algo, debía reportarse con la Hokage, informarle sobre la misión y los resultados, ponerse a sus órdenes.

-¿Te veré esta noche? – le preguntó su compañera.

-Dalo por hecho.

El ex ANBU no demoró mucho en la Torre Hokage, la Godaime sabía perfectamente de los resultados exitosos de la misión y, después de reconocer su capacidad de liderazgo, le ordenó tomar al menos una semana de descanso.

-Godaime – el corazón de Kakashi se alteró una fracción de segundo, pero después volvió a latir con completa tranquilidad - ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Estarás orgulloso de ella, ha mejorado mucho y tiene un tremendo potencial – Tsunade sonrió discretamente, y eso ya era mucho decir para una ninja que siempre había sido en extremo reservada – Ha sido una gran alumna, y es mía hasta que Naruto vuelva así que no se te ocurra molestarla o distraerla.

-No lo haré, Tsunade-sama.

Era una promesa que se había hecho así mismo desde que partiera hacia esa misión. Y vaya que había sido complicado cumplirla, pero por fin se sentía libre de su alumna, fuera de su sistema. Había sido el tiempo, la distancia y en especial la resignación.

-¿Hay noticias de Naruto?

-No, pero confío en Jiraiya – frunció el ceño – Mejor dicho, confío en que Naruto podrá mantener a ese hombre a raya, no sé quién cuida de quién.

Kakashi sonrió y se marchó de la Torre. Definitivamente era bueno estar de vuelta. Ahora que se había reportado con la Hokage, podría ir a casa y descansar, era lo que más deseaba y pensaba ir sin desviarse ni un poco, pero entonces la vio.

Sakura estaba en la entrada del Hopital, con una bata blanca, con su melenita sujeta y charlando con un niño pequeño que le mostraba su rodilla raspada, seguramente había sido un accidente de juegos. La ninja se inclinó, puso una mano sobre la herida, y para sorpresa del ninja, comenzó a curarlo, chakra curativo, luminoso y verde resplandecía y curaba la raspadura del pequeño niño que no hacía más que admirar como lo haría como un acto de magia.

Tsunade tenía razón, estaba orgulloso de su alumna, pero no se quedó para contemplarla, para admirar cuánto había cambiado y no la interrumpió. Era un asunto olvidado y superado. Sí, ella era indudablemente hermosa, pero ya habría alguien que pudiera admirarla desde cerca, él no lo haría. Se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Una sorpresa lo esperaba cuando llegó a su casa, todo estaba en perfecto estado, mejor dicho, todo estaba reluciente, era evidente que alguien lo mantenía en perfectas condiciones en espera de su regreso.

-Guy... - susurró. Era la única posibilidad, seguramente le había dado instrucciones a alguien para que mantuviera todo listo, después de todo, no se había despedido de nadie más que de él.

Observó todas las habitaciones limpias y bien cuidadas, todo en orden, en su dormitorio sábanas limpias y almohadas esponjadas. Fue hasta la cocina y aunque sabía que era una locura, revisó la nevera en busca de comida, y efectivamente había. Si todo era obra de Guy, se había tomado muchas molestias. Su nevera tenía suficiente comida para satisfacer su hambre, y además muy variada.

-Gracias – le dijo mientras saboreaba la comida.

Después de comer, todo había estado delicioso, se metió en la ducha para poder relajarse. Se quedó un rato bajo el chorro de agua caliente y disfrutó de la calma de estar en la Hoja de nuevo. Se vistió con unos simples pantaloncillos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó su rostro al descubierto, no esperaba visitas, bueno, sí esperaba a su compañera, pero ella no aparecería hasta la noche así que estaba a salvo. No era que tuviera nada en contra de que alguien viera su rostro, pero prefería mantener el misterio, siempre había sido parte de su identidad y no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante cualquier mujer.

Se recostó en la cama, no le importó que su rebelde cabello gris aún estuviera mojado, quería tomar una siesta, se lo merecía después de todo. Un aroma en extremo agradable perfumaba sus sábanas, era más de lo que podría esperar, era un perfume embriagante y que lo condujo a caer dormido de inmediato.

Lo despertó un ruido, lo reconocía a la perfección, era la puerta abriéndose, pensó que tal vez su compañera se había adelantado, pero cuando observó por la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, el sol llevaba oculto por lo menos un par de horas. Se incorporó y buscó su camisa negra elástica, la que cubría también su rostro, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte. Encendió una pequeña lámpara, solo que no tuvo tiempo para seguir buscando porque la puerta de su habitación de abrió, Kakashi no esperaba a la mujer que había irrumpido en su casa.

-¿Sakura? – preguntó totalmente incrédulo. En ese momento ya ni siquiera recordaba que su rostro estaba al descubierto.

Su alumna, naturalmente, había cambiado su atuendo, ahora ya no llevaba ese vestido rojo, ni su banda ninja era azul, ahora vestía una falda de color rosa suave, casi del mismo tono que su melenita, unos shorts negros que no eran suficiente para cubrir sus piernas y muslos, y una blusa que apenas cubría su ombligo, además su banda ninja ahora era roja. Sí, había cambiado mucho, ya no era una niña y su atuendo era perfecto para resaltar ese detalle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Su respuesta vino en forma de acción. La joven, por eso era, se acercó a él con paso decidido, iluminada por la luz de la lámpara que anteriormente él había prendido. Sus ojos jade relampagueaban, pero no de furia, sino más bien deseo. Su alumna tenía sus propios planes, era como si llevara un tiempo esperando por eso. Se acercó tanto, estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, pero era tan pequeña en comparación a él que su rostro estaba a la altura de su pecho, podía sentir su respiración contra su piel desnuda.

Kakashi bajó la vista, pero sólo pudo observar la cabellera rosada de su alumna, su rostro estaba oculto desde ese ángulo, y es que estaban tan cerca.

Entonces sintió un toque, las delicadas manos de Sakura llegaron hasta su pecho, se deslizaban con una suavidad electrizante, las yemas de los dedos recorrían su piel, la reconocían y despertaban un deseo dormido en él, uno que creía extinto, el ex ANBU se quedó completamente inmóvil, congelado. La joven no se detuvo ahí, levantó el rostro, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cuello y su rebelde cabellera gris, se puso en puntillas y lo besó.

Los labios de Sakura estaban tibios y un poco húmedos, sus manos se enredaban entre su cabello, sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero Kakashi no tenía capacidad de reacción, no correspondió a su beso, ni la forma tan provocativa en la que sus labios se movían, ni a su sabor dulce, ni tan siquiera al calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Sakura no se dio por vencida, no se separó de sus labios, no se alejó ni un centímetro, en lugar de eso, tomó una de sus manos que permanecían a sus costados y la colocó en su propia cintura. El ninja supo lo que sucedía en ese momento, estaba soñando, todo era un sueño, no era el primero que tenía de ese tipo, seguramente ni siquiera estaba en la Hoja, quizá seguía en misión, durmiendo en una casa de campaña en medio de la nada. Nunca había podido controlar sus sueños, usualmente sólo se dejaba llevar y esperaba a que terminara, esperaba despertar para darse cuenta de la realidad, y esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Apresó a su alumna entre sus brazos, aprovecharía ese sueño. Devolvió el beso con fuerza, con ímpeto, exploró su boca con desesperación, enredó su lengua entre la suya, dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de la joven que mantenía el ritmo acelerado sin intimidarse. Kakashi la besó como siempre que soñaba con ella, dejando que el deseo aflorara. La acercó más a su cuerpo, tanto como le fue posible, hasta que sintió su abultado pecho estrellarse contra su firme pectoral, hasta que estuvo seguro de que no podrían estar más cerca. Siguió besándola, saboreando ese momento y los labios de su alumna que se humedecían aún más con el paso de los minutos.

Las manos de el ex ANBU ya estaban por debajo de la blusa de la joven, ya exploraban esa piel suave y que parecía de porcelana, la acariciaban a todo lo largo y subían la tela que cedía ante sus manos. Era un sueño demasiado vívido, pero todos solían ser de la misma forma, Kakashi podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, la necesidad de besar cada centímetro de ella, el deseo que lo carcomía y le suplicaba por más, la sangre fluyendo hacia un solo lugar.

Sakura abandonó sus labios, pero no su piel, besó sus mejillas, su mentón, su cuello, su lengua dejaba un camino húmedo y placentero, bajó hasta que se encontró en su pectoral. Los besos se volvieron más intensos, su alumna era apasionada y lo estaba demostrando en ese contacto tan íntimo. Kakashi enredó una mano entre la melenita rosada de ella y con la otra acarició su trasero. El cuerpo de su alumna había madurado notablemente, aunque en sus sueños siempre era de esa forma, con ella siendo una adolescente y él dando rienda suelta a su deseo.

El placer que estaba experimentando era demasiado dulce, demasiado adictivo. Disfrutaba de los besos de Sakura, la forma en la que su lengua saboreaba su piel, de su cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándose provocativamente. Le era inevitable no gemir, incluso tenía la garganta seca por los repetitivos jadeos, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

La ninja terminó por separarse, sus miradas se encontraron, amabas llenas de deseo, de expectación ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Las mejillas de la joven estaban teñidas de rojo, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente, jadeaba sensualmente, ella en sí era una mujer sumamente sensual. Verla era un completo deleite, estaba excitado con solo verla. Pero Sakura tenía planes más provocativos en mente. Enganchó los pulgares en el extremo de su blusa y la sacó frente a la mirada atenta de Kakashi que no se perdí detalle de lo que sucedía. Pronto el pecho de su alumna quedó al descubierto, sus senos parecían no caber en ese pequeño sostén, se apretaban contra la tela mientras subían y bajaban, ocasionando que su miembro palpitara dolorosamente bajo el pantaloncillo. La escena que tenía frente a él lo había dejado sin aliento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la boca hacerse agua. Pero Sakura no se detuvo ahí. No. Bajó su falda que terminó por caer en sus pies, la bajó junto a esos shorts negros que ocultaban tan celosamente sus piernas y muslos. Su alumna quedó en sostén y bragas. Se veía tremendamente hermosa, estaba hipnotizad, concentrado en no perder ningún detalle, memorizando sus largas piernas, intentando ver a través de la tela de las bragas, perdiéndose en cada curva, en la de su cadera y su cintura, en sus senos que imploraban ser liberados de ese incómodo sostén, su precioso rostro sonrojado con esa mirada coqueta y provocativa, con su melena un tanto despeinada. Tragó duro y dejó que todo el deseo fluyera con libertad en su cuerpo; apretó la mandíbula, su excitación estaba alanzando un límite insoportable.

Sakura se acercó de nuevo a él, puso su dedo índice en el centro de su pectoral y lo hizo retroceder hasta que terminó por sentarlo en la cama, esa mujer era decida y caprichosa, le fascinaba. Una vez sentado, perdido en la escena frente a él, dejó que su alumna tomara la iniciativa, la dejó que se sentara sobre él, con las piernas a sus costados, rozando tentadoramente su miembro erecto, ejerciendo una presión demasiado sugerente que le arrancó más de un gemido.

La besó de inmediato, devoró sus labios con desesperación mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo semidesnudo de su alumna, sus piernas, su trasero que se mecía contra su entrepierna, subió hasta su espalda, la recorrió centímetro a centímetro y desabrochó su sostén con algunos problemas, estuvo a punto de romperlo por la desesperación, pero logró desabrocharlo en el cuarto intento. Sakura jadeó contra sus labios, estaba ansiosa por que la tocara, y él no hacía otra cosa más que desear ese momento.

Abandonó sus labios y bajó rápidamente hasta su cuello, no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí, tenía un solo objetivo en mente. Sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero de la chica y la elevó lo suficiente para que sus delicados y desnudos senos quedaran a la altura de sus labios. A penas probó su piel, Sakura gimió ahogadamente, se aferró a su cabellera gris y tiró de ella con fuerza. El ninja no podía estar más satisfecho con el momento, le encantaba que demostrara el placer que experimentaba, que lo estrellera con más fuerza contra su pecho, que gimiera de esa forma tan provocativa y sin ningún tipo de restricciones, que su cadera se balanceara en un vaivén seductor, le fascinaba poder besarla de esa forma, tan íntima. Saborear sus senos, enredar su lengua en esa piel suave y cálida, dejar un rastro húmedo, succionar con fuerza exprimiendo cada gota de ella, incluso mordisquear con picardía ocasionando gemidos más necesitados, mucho más placenteros para su miembro que buscaba el contacto con los muslos de la chica.

Disfrutó de ese momento, disfrutó de tenerla a su merced, sentir parte de su piel desnuda contra la suya, sumergido entre sus senos desnudos y enrojecidos por la cantidad de besos recibidos. Grabó cada gemido que salía de su alumna, cada uno de ellos que lo provocaban de una forma casi sobrehumana. Sus manos que no se estaban quietas, la seguridad que su pantaloncillo nunca había sido tan incómodo como en ese momento. Era el sueño más placentero, y por mucho.

Pero también era el momento de avanzar, de obtener con lo que había estado fantaseando durante años. Tomó a su alumna de la cintura, la encerró entre sus brazos y la giró para quedar sobre ella, fue un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo para la joven que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Ahora podía ver su rostro a la perfección, su mirada ardiente, la decisión de no parar, su sensualidad tan marcada y sumamente atractiva para él.

-Alguien está tocando a su puerta, sensei – no era para nada lo que esperaba escuchar en una situación así, así que Kakashi no entendió esas palabras al primer intento – Quizá es importante, siguen tocando.

-¿Qué?

-Alguien está tocando a su puerta – su alumna se veía tan sensual y provocativa que no le importaba nada más.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba, el sueño estaba por terminar, siempre era de la misma forma. Cualquier detalle, Sakura que se levanta y se iba sin dar explicaciones, en otras ocasiones eran sorprendidos por alguien más, o interrumpidos, como en ese sueño. Estaba por decirle a su alumna que no planeaba abrir la puerta, que no se marchara, pero entonces ella se adelantó:

-Por favor no abra, no se aleje de mí – esa voz que parecía ser miel pura, que le suplicaba por primera vez algo.

-No pensaba hacerlo, no podría aunque quisiera.

No dejaría que nada interrumpiera ese sueño. No le importaba quien atravesara esa puerta, no se detendría, no se alejaría ni un centímetro de su alumna, no dejaría de comérsela con la mirada. Se colocó sobre ella, entre sus largas piernas que se enredaron en su cadera, contra su pecho desnudo y todavía un poco húmedo. Y la besó, sus lenguas se encontraron de inmediato, se estaban fundiendo en un beso; había una desesperación tan palpable en el otro, en la forma que sus labios se enredaban mientras exigían más, mucho más.

Para ese momento a Kakashi no le importaba quien había tocado la puerta, todo era un sueño así que seguramente no era más que su mente queriendo poner un freno a su imaginación, y él no lo permitiría. No supo si alguien entró o no a su casa, si alguien llegó a ver la situación en la que se encontraba con su alumna, pero no era mas que un sueño, podría entrar la Aldea entera y no frenaría sus besos ni caricias.

Resultó que sí los frenó, pero para obtener una recompensa mucho mayor. Sakura seguía tendida en la cama, provocándolo con el solo hecho de ser ella. El ninja se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantaloncillos, sus manos parecían tan lentas y torpes, se enredaban con el cierre y con la tela, pero terminó por lograrlo. Bajó sus pantaloncillos junto a su ropa interior; un deseo latente y primitivo lo recorrió por completo, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para gemir roncamente, había un sinfín de jadeos que se apretaban en su garganta impacientes por salir. La mirada de su alumna, que no se perdía detalle de su cuerpo, sus ojos jade apasionados y curiosos, las mejillas sonrojada.

Kakashi se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero antes de recostarse sobre su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, porque para él siempre sería de esa forma; comenzó a bajar sus bragas, la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su alumna. Sakura subió la cadera facilitándole el trabajo, así que unos minutos después, estaba completamente desnuda. Si antes la tensión sexual entre ambos era latente, ahora era sofocante.

Cuando sus cuerpos, ahora completamente desnudos, los jadeos que ambos había reprimido, comenzaron a salir. El ex ANBU se sentía en llamas, estaba seguro de que en su frente había un sinfín de perlas de sudor, de que si su corazón seguía latiendo de esa forma tan desbocada terminaría por explotar; pero en especial estaba convencido de que jamás experimentaría un placer tan ardiente como el que estaba por venir.

Comenzó a deslizarse en su interior, quería hacerlo con calma y cuidado, pero al sentirla tan húmeda y cálida, no pudo controlarse y terminó por penetrarla de una sola estocada. Un gemido de sorpresa y cierto dolor salió de la boca de Sakura, Kakashi se recriminó su brusquedad y se quedó quieto esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Claro que quería moverse, su miembro punzaba de deseo, pero quería que su alumna lo disfrutara tanto como él. Después de algunos largos segundos, los gemidos de Sakura comenzaron a delatar el placer que sentía, sus jadeos eran un indicador de que podía continuar, de que disfrutaba de esa cercanía. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su cadera se movió contra la suya, ahora sí podría mostrarle lo que era el placer.

Comenzó por imprimir un ritmo un tanto lento, era como saborearla, medirla y hacerla desear por más. Su pelvis se mecía en un vaivén decadente, una que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo, que ponía a prueba su propio autocontrol. Era un placer nuevo, uno que estaba logrando poner su mente en blanco. Y cuando menos lo pensó, Sakura había enterrado las uñas en su espalda, si no fuera un sueño dejarían una marca; y él había aumentado el ritmo considerablemente, se movía con más fuerza, presionaba con más ímpetu intentando llegar más profundo, hundirse más en su intimidad. Sus labios se encontraban con frecuencia, compartían besos apasionados y húmedos, Kakashi mordía el labio inferior de la chica mientras ella gemía provocativamente. Era una escena demasiado erótica, demasiado íntima e intensa. Era un hombre que por fin daba rienda suelta a toda la pasión y el deseo que durante años había acumulado, y era una jovencita que recibía esas caricias con una sensualidad y sensibilidad, que si la cama no estallaba en llamas era porque era imposible y no por falta de fuego entre esa pareja.

Kakashi no se detuvo al primer orgasmo de su alumna, claro que la sintió vibrar bajo su cuerpo, un gemido de placer puro escapó de sus labios, su espalda se contrajo y sus piernas se tensaron; era un completo espectáculo verla de esa forma tan íntima, sucumbiendo ante el placer. Y no fue fácil soportarlo, el ex ANBU tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no ceder, siguió moviéndose contra su cuerpo, saboreando cada embestida y dejando que el deseo fluyera por completo. Dejó de pensar, su mente se perdió por completo y los instintos tomaron el control. Embestía a Sakura con más fuerza, se hundía más profundo en ella, besaba su cuello y bebía hasta la última perla de sudor de su pecho. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que su alumna despertó de nuevo, se balanceaba contra él y se encargaba de multiplicar el placer.

Esa ocasión llegaron al final juntos, sentía la piel de todo el cuerpo erizada por el placer; y hubiera querido durar más, toda la noche de ser posible porque realmente lo estaba disfrutando. No quería que el sueño terminara, pero su cuerpo terminó por ceder, no importó que sólo fuera una fantasía. Sakura volvió a responder de la misma forma, su cuerpo era sensible y receptor de cada caricia que experimentaba, se entregó a él como la primera vez, lo disfrutó tanto como el primer orgasmo. Enterró las uñas en su espalda y jadeó entrecortadamente, Kakashi hundió el rostro en el cuello de su alumna y mordió su cuello mientras la invadía en su totalidad. Estaban llenos de adrenalina y de un placer que los había dejado exhaustos y que todavía seguía sacudiendo sus cuerpos.

El ex ANBU jadeaba contra el cuello de su alumna, seguía dentro de ella y se negaba a salir, quería alargar ese momento tanto como pudiera, anhelaba que el sueño no se acabara en ese mismo instante. De ser posible soñaría toda la noche, se quedaría dormido todo el día. Sakura despedía un perfume delicioso, seguía intentando recuperar el aliento, seguía entre sus brazos, sus delicadas manos ahora acariciaban su espalda, depositaba suaves besos en sus hombros.

El ninja terminó por salir del cuerpo de su alumna, lo hizo con cuidado y disfrutando de los últimos instantes dentro de ella, ¿Quién sabe cuando volvería tener un sueño así? Rodó sobre su espalda y quedó junto al cuerpo de Sakura, había gastado casi tosa su energía, de hecho, a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos; sin embargo, utilizó la última pizca de su fuerza para colocar a su alumna sobre él, sobre su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda, cálida y húmeda, era perfecto. Sakura no protestó en ningún momento, dejó que sus senos desnudos descansaran sobre su forme pectoral, sus muslos todavía húmedos lo rodearon a la altura de la cadera; y descansó su delicado rostro en su el hueco de su cuello. Kakashi la envolvió entre sus brazos seguro de que no habría mejor final al sueño que ese.

Despertó sin mucha idea de dónde se encontraba, parpadeó un de veces y sacudió la cabeza antes de incorporarse. Estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero podía sentir que estaba sobre algo cómodo, entre sábanas y almohadas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y trató de recordar dónde estaba. Agudizó la vista y analizó su entorno, definitivamente estaba en su habitación; había regresado esa tarde. Había encontrado su casa limpia, comida en la nevera, después se había dado una ducha y quedado dormido, su alumna se había presentado y...

-Fue sólo un sueño – se dijo contemplando la soledad en la que se encontraba. No había nadie allí, con él. Suspiró con fuerza y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, creyó que esos sueños ya habían terminado, hacía casi un mes desde el último de ellos. Quizá se debía a estar de nuevo en la Hoja, a que sin desearlo seguía recordando a su alumna en el Hospital atendiendo un niño pequeño. Tenía que parar, encontrar la manera de cesar esos sueños.

Notó un pequeño detalle que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, era un detalle no menor; pero antes de poder analizarlo con calma, escuchó un ruido que provenía del interior de su casa. Había acorado encontrarse con una compañera, debía ser ella. Aunque eso no explicaba el detalle que seguía confundiéndolo. Estaba pensando en ponerse de pie, pero entonces la silueta de una mujer apareció en su puerta, era una mujer, no había duda; su cuerpo la delataba. Estaba iluminada por la luz de la lámpara que anteriormente él había prendido, así que podía ver sus piernas, parte de sus muslos apenas cubiertos por una camisa que resaltaba de maravilla su figura. Esa imagen le quitó el aliento, frente a él estaba una mujer absolutamente hermosa. La cual seguía parada en el umbral, observándolo, con el rostro oculto entre las sombras.

El ninja siguió contemplando a esa mujer, cada curva de su cuerpo, la sensualidad que era capaz de trasmitir con sólo estar parada. Era una escena muy digna de apreciarse y él estaba embobado con ella. Entonces la mujer dio un paso hacia adelante y todo su esplender quedó al descubierto, incluyendo su rostro. Ella vestía una de sus camisas, la de manga larga con el sello del fuego en ambos costados de las mangas, una que apenas y le cubría las piernas. Era evidente que le quedaba enorme; sin embargo, y no sabía cómo, le quedaba a la perfección. Ese, por más que fuera un detalle atractivo, no fue el que captó el centro de su atención. No. Y tampoco era el hecho de que estuviera semidesnuda porque era evidente que bajo esa camisa no vestía nada más, tampoco era la razón para estar allí, en su casa. No, no era nada de eso. Era la mujer en sí, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabellera y ojos.

-¿Sakura? – titubeó su nombre con una inseguridad tan poco propia de él.

-¿Qué sucede, sensei?

Su alumna dio un par de pasos más y quedó completamente a la vista. Le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna, sus ojos parecía iluminar más que la lámpara que él mantenía encendida, su melenita estaba un tanto despeinada, en resumen, lucía perfecta.

-¿Esto es un sueño, verdad? – preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura, cuando la tocara ella desaparecería y él despertaría de otro sueño.

-¿Por qué lo sería? – su alumna se acercó y tomó su mano. Cosa curiosa, no desapareció, no se esfumó entre la oscuridad y la noche. Su piel estaba tibia, casi parecía que realmente estaba allí

-Porque no puedes estar aquí, ¿por qué lo estarías? No hay nada que te pudiera traer a mí, más que un sueño.

-Se equivoca – Sakura se acercó tanto que él pudo oler su perfume. Soltó su mano, pero a cambio acarició su rostro, desnudo, sin máscara – Todo me trae aquí, con usted.

-¿No eres un sueño?, Ya otras ocasiones te he tenido entre mis brazos, pero siempre terminas por evaporarte.

-Soy real, sensei – dijo al tiempo que lo besaba.

Sus labios se reconocieron. Sakura se encargó de marcar el ritmo, uno lento, que erizaba su piel y sacudía sus sentidos. El ninja no tardó en poner las manos en su cintura. Todo parecía tan real, pero no se dejaría engañar, estaba preparado para despertar.

-No iré a ninguna parte, a menos que usted quiera que me vaya.

Kakashi cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos, quería despertar, dejar de torturarse. Pero las manos de Sakura seguían sobre su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas con una suavidad que parecía tan propia de ella.

-Si no eres un sueño, ¿realmente te entregaste a mí?

-Lo hice.

Escuchar esa confesión ocasionó que su cuerpo vibrara. La voz de su alumna, su tono delicado pero lleno de seguridad, sus manos acariciando su rostro. No era un sueño, no era producto de su imaginación. Sakura realmente estaba allí, entre sus brazos, semidesnuda. Había sido real, habían hecho el amor, su cuerpo desnudo había estado bajo el suyo, entregándose como una mujer enamorada lo haría. Fue entonces cuando se aferró con más fuerza a su cintura, cuando decidió que no la soltaría, que no dejaría que se alejara.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó como un completo tonto. Pero sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a ella.

-Yo debería hacerle esa pregunta. ¿Por qué tardó tanto en decirme la verdad, Colmillo Blanco?

-¿Lo sabes?, ¿Desde cuándo?

-El día que saliera de misión. Estaba buscándolo para despedirme porque usted no había tenido la decencia de hacerlo; se fue sin despedirse... Así que vine hasta acá, la puerta estaba abierta y... no sé, realmente quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por mí. Primero vi los cojines, del más pequeño al más grande, después reconocí la taza donde alguna vez me preparó chocolate caliente; y al final descubrí el listón rojo que utilicé para vendar la herida de Colmillo Blanco, su máscara. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Porque fui demasiado estúpido, Sakura – hundió la cabeza entre su pecho y aspiró su aroma – Creí que podría volver a conquistarte, pero ahora como tu sensei. Pero no pude, no supe cómo acercarme a ti y terminé alejándome.

-¿Entonces no me olvidó?, ¿No olvidó a esa niña torpe e insegura?

-Por supuesto que no, vivo enamorado de esa niña desde que la conocí. Creí que tú estabas enamorada de Sasuke, sufriste tanto con tu ausencia...

-No, sensei. Estoy completa y totalmente enamorada de usted. Me enamoré cuando no era más que una niña pequeña, y ese amor creció conmigo y jamás me ha abandonado.

-¿Estás segura? Pero ten cuidado cuando respondas, porque si dices que sí, entonces no te soltaré nunca.

-Soy suya, sensei.

Kakashi abrió los ojos de golpe. Sakura seguía frente a él, con esos mismos ojos jade que lo había cautivado desde la primera vez, con su inconfundible melenita rosada, con piel blanca y que parecía tan suave como la seda. Acarició sus mejillas, sus dedos temblaban como quien se sabe afortunado de tocar algo tan valioso, más que eso, como quien toca el objeto más preciado, el objeto de su deseo, de su amor.

-¿Me amas?

-Se lo demostraré cada día – la joven lo besó cortamente – Nunca hubo nadie más. Cada día esperé a que Colmillo Blanco apareciera por mi ventana, esperaba que viniera y me reclamara.

-Pero tú me olvidaste, el listón que te obsequié...

Sakura se alejó de él, o por lo menos lo intentó, pero Kakashi se negaba a dejarla ir. Quizás terminaría por marcharse, por recoger su ropa y pertenencias, lo dejaría. Sin embargo, su alumna perseveró con dulzura, y después de mostrarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le dejó en claro que no planeaba abandonar esa casa, ni a él. El ex ANBU la soltó, pero no dejó de observarla; la ninja dio un par de pasos como buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró: era el pequeño estuche donde guardaba sus armas, lo llevaba consigo como si lo fuera a necesitar y estuviera esperando ese momento para hacer uso de él. Sakura incluso tenía una sonrisa adornando su rostro, una sonrisa tierna y perfecta, buscó en el interior de esa bolsa hasta que sacó una kunai con un listón azul atado. Kakashi reconoció el objeto de inmediato, se puso de pie y se acercó hasta su alumna.

-Esta es la razón por la que fallé en aquel entrenamiento, ¿lo recuerda?, cuando castigó a Naruto y a Sasuke-kun mientras yo descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Usted me preguntó por qué había fallado, le dije que me puse nerviosa; pero la verdad es que no quería usar esta kunai. No quería arriesgarme a perderla, me desconcentré pensando en Colmillo Blanco. Esta kunai y ese listón siempre están conmigo.

-Desperdicié tanto tiempo... - comentó con cierta amargura el ex ANBU. Sakura suspiró pero no dijo nada más, sólo se refugió en sus brazos – Creí que me había curado de ti, acepté esa misión para olvidarte, para sacarte de mi sistema. Y cuando volví, creí que lo había logrado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no hay forma de curarme de ti, Sakura. No la hay, y no quiero hacerlo. Prefiero hundirme en ti.

-Gracias, sensei – su alumna levantó la vista y también acarició su rostro – Porque ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora entiendo por qué me cuidaba tanto cuando se comportaba como si sensei. Ahora sé que sí soy su favorita y me encanta serlo. Que ceda cuando yo se lo pido y sólo porque se trata de mí. Me encanta ser su debilidad.

Kakashi soltó una verdadera carcajada, medio preocupado medio divertido. Sakura lo había dicho: era su debilidad.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – le preguntó al tiempo que la besaba.

Disfrutó de ese contacto, de los labios húmedos de su alumna que acariciaban los suyos. Se aferró a su cintura con más fuerza. Había tantas sensaciones en su pecho, acumuladas y deseando salir. Esperó durante años para estar así, para disfrutar de Sakura no como su alumna, sino como su mujer. Un parte de él, inevitablemente seguía creyendo que todo era parte de un sueño.

-¿Sensei? – interrumpió el beso, pero Kakashi no se daba por vencido, buscaba sus labios con desesperación – Alguien vino a buscarlo mientras estaba dormido...

-¿Y qué quería? – pero la verdad era que el ninja ni siquiera la escuchaba.

-No lo sé, era una mujer... - el tono de Sakura no era de reproche, ni nada por el estilo – Espero no haberme inmiscuido en algo importante, y quizá no debí abrir su puerta, pero tocaban con tanta insistencia... Así que abrí y una mujer me preguntó qué hacía en su casa, no supe qué contestar así que me quedé callada. Intenté decirle que usted dormía, pero no me escuchó...

-No era nada importante – debía ser su compañera, con la que había quedado de verse más tarde. Para ese momento no le importaba lo que pensara, elegía a Sakura sobre cualquier otra y lo haría siempre. Sonaba un poco cruel y grosero, pero abandonaría a cualquier mujer con tal de estar con su alumna. Sí, creía haberla superado, pero no se engañaba, estar en los brazos de ella siempre terminaría por hacerlo sucumbir.

-¿Sensei?

-No quiero hablar ahora, Sakura – comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, a levantar esa camisa y acariciar sus largas piernas.

-Sólo quería pedirle que no se volviera a alejar de mí. No lo haga, no se cure de mí, no me saque de su sistema, no me olvide y mucho menos se aleje. Estuve esperándolo por años, no quiero que se aleje.

Kakashi se alejó un poco, lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

-Recuerdo la primera la primera vez que vi esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos jade. También fue la primera vez que alguien me robaba el aliento, y fue precisamente una niña de melena rosada. Me cautivaste, más que eso; fue una clase de hechizo, uno del que nunca más pude salir. Y no podía creerlo, eras una niña, se supone que eso no puede suceder. Sé que hay catorce años de diferencia entre nosotros, que los había cuando te conocí... y sin embargo luché por conquistarte, me esforcé por entrar en tu vida y enamorarte. Creo que lo que quiero decir, es que no iré a ningún lado, nunca más; y tampoco dejaré que tú te alejes.

-Siempre fue usted, y siento que siempre lo será...

Sakura era muy joven para decir una promesa tan profunda, pero Kakashi le creía. Esos ojos jade lo veían llenos de amor, sin ocultar sus sentimientos, esa mezcla de amor y pasión que se combinaban para verlo. Su alumna realmente lo amaba, y él se encargaría de que siempre fuera así, claro que no podía dominar su corazón, pero sí podía enamorarla cada día.

-Algún día me prometí que te volvería loca, como tú lo hiciste conmigo sin siquiera darte cuenta – la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama - ¿Estás lista?

-Estoy lista, sensei – respondió ella con una sonrisa tremendamente provocativa. Después lo besó.

Algún día no muy lejano, Kakashi le confesaría que esos no eran los primeros besos que compartía, que él ya le había robado un par antes, que aquella noche en la tienda de campaña había aprovechado el momento y la había besado a su antojo. También le confesaría todos sus patéticos esfuerzos para llamar su atención, tenían una larga charla pendiente.

Del mismo modo, Sakura le llegaría a confesar que aquella noche en la tienda de campaña, había soñado con Colmillo Blanco, el ANBU que entraba por la ventana de su habitación y por fin la reclamaba, le diría que soñó que la besaba, que ella se había encargado de mantener su casa limpia, lista para cuando él volviera... También tendría que confesarle que había escogido su atuendo buscando impresionarlo. Había demasiadas conversaciones postergadas, y muchos más besos pendientes.

Kakashi se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y continuó besándola.

Algún día acabarían casados, compartiendo una vida juntos, ambos lo sabían, pero era un poco pronto para decirlo en voz alta. De igual forma, el tiempo terminaría por ponerlos en su lugar a cada uno, uno junto a el otro. No había otro final posible para esa pareja.


	11. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO:

Sakura observó a su sensei mientras este revolvía su armario en búsqueda de un par cambios de ropa. La joven estaba en la cama así que tenía una perfecta vista de lo que sucedía frente a ella, de el ninja que le daba la espalda. Eso no era un inconveniente, la médico estaba enfrascada en observar cada centímetro de piel que exhibía el ex ANBU, el cual sólo vestía unos pantaloncillos. Su torso estaba completamente descubierto, la joven podía ver su espalda ancha, cada músculo bien trabajado, bien definido y que volverían loca a cualquier mujer, que ya la volvían loca a ella.

Se quedó observándolo, la tenía fascinada, hipnotizada y orgullosa de ser la única mujer que podía disfrutar de su compañía a un nivel más íntimo. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

Dio un par de pasos hasta que abrazó por la espalda a su sensei. Colocó las manos sobre su pecho y recargó su rostro en su espalda.

-Me fascina cuando haces esto – confesó el ninja tomando sus manos y besándolas. Sakura sonrió satisfecha y depositó un par de besos en su espalda desnuda.

-Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado – le pidió a su sensei – No me gusta que te alejes de mí, pero estoy orgullosa de todo tu esfuerzo por proteger la Hoja.

-Cuando Naruto vuelva, todo será como antes y no iré a una misión si no te incluye.

El ninja se dio vuelta, dejó de buscar en su armario para poder verla a los ojos. Sus manos llegaron hasta su cintura, se acercó hasta que no hubo espacio que los separara. Sakura vestía una de las camisas del ninja, siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, era una costumbre que era bien apreciada por él. Al final del día, el aroma de la joven estaba por todos lados, su perfume lo invadía sus pulmones y era la única forma que él conocía para poder respirar.

-He estado pensando en nosotros, Sakura – reconoció el ninja apartándose un poco de ella, sólo lo justo para poder ver su rostro – Me encantan tus ojos, hermosa. Siempre has tenido el poder de traspasarme con una sola mirada, tus ojos jade son lo únicos en los que puedo verme reflejado y respirar aliviado con lo que soy. Sé que no debo ser nada más para que me ames de la forma en la que lo haces; y sin embargo, me impulsas a ser mejor. Contigo, y sólo contigo, consigo estar cómodo con lo que soy, y al mismo tiempo quiero ser más. Sacas una parte de mí completamente desconocida; tocaste mi alma... quiero decir, mírame, escúchame, creo que me he vuelto el hombre más romántico de toda la Hoja – rió un tanto avergonzado.

Pero Sakura no acompañó su risa, en su lugar acarició su rostro con dulzura, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo sin esa tela. Su mirada la delataba, esa mirada jade que era capaz de demostrarlo todo, que no ocultaba ni un ápice de lo que sentía por él.

-Me das demasiado crédito – su alumna lo besó por algunos segundos – Ese hombre del que hablas, que intenta ser mejor cada día, que se esfuerza por mejorar, que es leal y comprometido, ese hombre ya estaba aún antes de mí. Ojalá, aunque fuera por un día, por un minuto o tan sólo por un segundo, pudieras verte de la manera en que yo lo hago; verías que hay mucho más que un profundo amor hacia ti, estoy tremendamente orgullosa del hombre que eres. Tendrías la certeza de que el amor que te tengo no es ciego porque puedo verte perfectamente, y eso es lo que más me enamora. Serías un hombre magnífico, aunque yo no estuviera a tu lado, ya lo eres...

-¿Me amas, Sakura?

-Te amo, sensei.

-Sé que te lo pregunto con demasiada frecuencia, pero me ayuda a recordar que todo es real. Me fascina escucharlo de tus labios.

-Para ser justo, a mí me encanta repetirlo.

Kakashi sonrió contra los labios de su alumna. La tomó de las piernas y la cargó como si no pesara nada. La llevó hasta la cama donde minutos antes habían hecho el amor, las sábanas seguían revueltas e impregnadas del perfume de Sakura. Él mismo ya estaba impregnado de la jovencita, totalmente.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Qué sucede, bonita?

-Antes dijiste que habías estado pensando en nosotros...

-Sí – Kakashi comenzó a bajar pero se encargó de dibujar una línea de besos en su trayecto, primero en sus labios, después en su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, hasta su vientre y entonces comenzó a subir la camisa que la cubría. Su alumna usaba sus bragas, no era un detalle que Kakashi apreciara en ese momento, así que hizo negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua – Habrá que hacer algo con esto.

Sonrió con cierta malicia. Enganchó los dedos en la tela de las bragas y comenzó a bajarlas. Una descarga de adrenalina lo invadió por completo. Con Sakura siempre sucedía lo mismo, era más que pasión lo que despertaba en él, la amaba profundamente así que hacer el amor era una combinación de deseo y ternura; una explosión en su interior que cada día calaba más hondo.

-¿No me dirás lo que estabas pensando en relación a nosotros? - Kakashi volvió subir y le mostró una sonrisa antes de besarla. Su alumna tenía una naturaleza curiosa y a él le encantaba llevarla al límite – Lo haces a propósito.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Sakura hizo un puchero de lo más adorable que terminó por doblegarlo. No podía negarle nada, ninguna petición, ni siquiera recordaba el último "no" que había salido de su boca dirigido a ella.

-¿Crees que tus padres terminen por aceptarme? – esa pregunta sorprendió a Sakura, pero en su rostro se formó la sonrisa más adorable que jamás hubiera mostrado.

-Les bastará saber que ningún hombre, aparte de mi padre, podrá amarme más de lo que tú lo haces.

-Nadie nunca podría amarte más que yo. Pero en realidad quisiera que tus padres aceptaran completamente y sé que la diferencia de edad podría ser un problema, sin mencionar que soy tu sensei.

-Podríamos fugarnos...

-¿Te fugarías conmigo si tus padres o la Hokage te prohíben verme?

-Me fugaría cualquier día que tú me lo pidieras – su alumna lo observó largamente, había una pizca ligerísima de diversión en sus ojos, pero también una seguridad absoluta que impresionó al ninja – Haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo.

Kakashi la besó con desesperación, enredó su lengua con la suya y dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre el cuerpo de su alumna. Cuando el beso terminó, ambos jadeaban contra la boca del otro. Las mejillas de la joven estaban completamente sonrojadas y en su mirada se podía ver el destello del deseo.

-Tú eres la única que sabe quién soy. Nunca me había gustado ver hacia el futuro hasta que te vi a ti en él. Cuando intenté olvidarte, durante aquella larga misión, traté de convencerme de que no eras como te imaginaba, que tu dulzura no era tan dulce, ni tus besos tan adictivos, o tu piel tan suave; que tu corazón no encajaría con el mío. Me llené la cabeza pensando que no eras tan maravillosa, que era yo idealizándote; que esa niña que conocí era muy diferente a la joven que yo entrenaba. Pero me equivoqué, y en todo caso, me quedé corto al imaginarte. Tu piel es más suave, tus besos más adictivos y tu dulzura es mucho más dulce. Tu corazón no encaja con el mío, lo cubre por completo... Claro que he estado pensando mucho en nosotros.

-Es tan fácil amarte – Sakura lo veía conmovida por lo que acababa de escuchar, él siempre parecía saber qué decir para tocar hasta la última fibra de su corazón – Cuando pienso en nosotros... siempre dices que soy yo la que te cambió, la que influyó en tu vida, y es cierto; abandonaste ANBU por mí... Pero no dejo de imaginar cómo habría sido mi vida si ti a mi lado, si no hubieras decidido que yo debía estar contigo, seguramente seguiría enamorada de Sasuke, empeñada en traerlo de vuelta. Me avergüenza reconocer que estaría embelesada con un ninja renegado, creyendo que mi amor podría salvarlo...

-No sigas, Sakura – le imploró Kakashi – Ahora eres mía, en todos los futuros posibles serías mía.

-Lo sé, sé que hubiera terminado en tus brazos sin importar qué; pero me alegra que fuera así de rápido.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?

-Sí, por supuesto. Me encanta quedarme contigo.

-Algún no tendrás que irte – esa última confesión se le escapó de la boca antes de que pudiera detenerla, y aunque Sakura pareció sorprenderse, no tardó en sonreírle con sincera satisfacción, sus ojos se iluminaron de manera especial.

-Espero que eso tampoco tarde mucho.

Lo besó, sus delicadas manos se enredaron en su cabellera gris y lo acercó más a sus labios. Kakashi contempló a Sakura, no la observó, no la vio, él la contemplaba completamente embelesado. Su piel de seda blanca, las mejillas sonrosadas que delataban sus emociones, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente abiertos, con ese sabor tan dulce que él siempre se encargaba de probar. Y luego esos mechones rosados que adornaban su rostro, ahí estaba una peculiaridad que había llamado su atención desde el primer día; ahí estaban esos ojos jade que parecían infinitos, que llevaban consigo un misterio, que hechizaban a cualquiera que se atreviera a verlos por más de un par de segundos. Ahí radicaba la peligrosidad de Sakura, ella era una trampa sin retorno, un mar del que jamás se encontraría la orilla, uno en el que él se había perdido voluntariamente. Esa imagen le robó el aliento, era la mujer más hermosa.

-Te seguiré amando...

Le confesó, la seguiría amando a pesar de todo. Entonces la besó, selló sus palabras y dejó que se fundieran en un cálido beso.

Sakura terminaba de arreglar su habitación, había llegado durante las primeras horas de la madrugada a su casa después de haber pasado la noche con su sensei. Sabía lo afortunada que era al no ser descubierta por sus padres, y por más que el sentido común le recordara lo peligros y furtivo que era todo, esa voz quedaba silenciada por el intenso amor hacia ese hombre. No escuchaba otra cosa más que el ritmo de su acelerado corazón cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se recostó en la cama y sonrió, era feliz, completamente feliz. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, no era un espejismo, no era un flechazo. Sakura podía sentirlo, ese sentimiento en su pecho no saldría nunca, por el contrario, cada día lo sentía más hondo profundo, más aferrado a ella. La médico se llevó una mano a su corazón y sintió la forma en la que latía.

Una parte de ella, inevitablemente estaba preocupada, algo le decía que tendrían que superar muchos obstáculos para tener una vida juntos, de manera oficial, sin esconderse. No sería fácil, per ella no se apartaría de él, y no permitiría que alguien la alejara de su sensei.

-Nena – el ninja en cuestión tocaba a su ventana.

-¿Sensei, qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar camino a su misión.

-Hablé con la Hokage y le hice ver la utilidad de una médico en la misión. Le recordé que quizá podría ser un buen entrenamiento para cierta alumna suya... - el ninja se encogió de hombros como si no estuviera actuando como un hombre enamorado que no puede estar lejos de ella – Así que prepara tus cosas, preciosa, porque vienes conmigo. Te esperamos en la entrada en cinco minutos, no te demores.

Desapareció en una nube de hojas y la dejó sola. Sakura sonrió de inmediato y comenzó a preparar sus cosas. Se sentía tremendamente halagada por todo lo que su sensei hacía para tenerla a su lado. Era la mujer más afortunada de toda la Aldea.

Se despidió de sus padres y se apresuró a la entrada de la Hoja, entre sus cosas estaba esa representativa kunai, el obsequio del ex ANBU cuyo listón seguía atado a un extremo de esa arma. Ese listón azul estaba tan atado a la kunai, como Sakura a su sensei.

Encontró a un grupo esperándola, no iban solos, pero no importaba, habían acordado que debían practicar su discreción y esa sería una buena prueba. Observó a los ninjas, reconocía a algunos de ellos, sólo había una mujer más, tendría alguien con quien hablar para poder apartar un poco su mente del ninja que ya la esperaba. Se sonrojó involuntariamente.

-No sabía que alguien más vendría – comentó la ninja observándola con atención.

Sakura tardó un poco pero la reconoció, era aquella mujer que había ido en búsqueda de su sensei el día que llegara de misión, cuando la médico le dijera que no estaba disponible.

-Es una médico, la necesitamos – argumentó Kakashi tomando la pequeña mochila de su alumna y cargándola él mismo – Es mejor que avancemos.

El grupo de cinco ninja comenzó a avanzar intentando no mostrarse sorprendidos ante un gesto que mostraba a su líder como un hombre caballeroso y atento con una mujer, aunque fuera su alumna. Parecía ser toda una novedad y Sakura se sintió más importante que nunca.

Claro que no lo demostró, caminó al margen del grupo y fingió sentirse cómoda con la situación; la verdad era que le costaba mucho dejar de ver al hombre que caminaba frente a ella. Nunca lo había admitido, pero le encantaba la forma en que lucía con su traje ninja, se veía tan formal e inevitablemente atractivo. A Sakura le fascinaba ese aire de misterio que le otorgaba la máscara, incluso con el resto de los ninjas vistiendo de la misma forma, su sensei se destacaba. Era un hombre irresistible, tanto que la médico no podía verlo sin soltar más de un suspiro discreto. No debía ser justo que su sensei fuera tan atractivo. Sin duda lo había notado antes, cuando era una adolescente, pero siempre se encargó de mantener esos pensamientos ocultos; para ella sólo había un solo hombre y ese era Colmillo Blanco. Así que ahora que sabía que eran el mismo hombre, no perdía oportunidad para deleitarse con el líder del equipo siete.

Disimuladamente, Kakashi comenzó a retrasarse, lo hizo con mucho cuidado y con gran discreción. Disminuyó la rapidez de sus pasos y cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba a su lado. Sakura sonrió victoriosa, disfrutaba se sentirse como la favorita sin importar el lugar donde estuvieran, y amaba que él se las arreglara para demostrarlo.

-Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí – le dijo Kakashi en un susurro seguro de que el resto no podría escucharlo.

-Luce tan atractivo con su traje ninja, sensei – la jovencita le ofreció una sonrisa tan espontánea – Deberá perdonarme que no le pueda quitar los ojos de encima.

Kakashi pareció sorprenderse con el comentario tan poco discreto de su alumna, y una vez que se aseguró que nadie más había oído algo, le devolvió la sonrisa. Sakura apreciaba esos momentos, cuando lograba dejar sin palabras al ninja, quizá porque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir comentario sobre su atractivo tan notorio para ella y para casi todas en la Aldea. Era curioso, pero Kakashi parecía no haber reparado nunca en ello, así que nunca estaba seguro de cómo responder ante ese tipo de comentarios.

-Sólo venía a asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden.

-Lo está, sensei – Sakura lo observó detenidamente, y al final se mordió el labio inferior – Definitivamente ese traje le queda de maravilla.

El ex ANBU carraspeó un poco incómodo y terminó por acelerar el paso. Aún no eran muy buenos disimulando y una simple conversación podría terminar por delatarlos. Era mejor mantener un poco de distancia, por lo menos hasta que los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de él, desaparecieran.

Kakashi tuvo que soportar, durante casi todo el camino, que el resto de los ninjas charlaran con su alumna tan animadamente. Tenía sentido, Sakura los había atendido en más de una ocasión y ellos la reconocían del Hospital, no tenía nada de malo, pero no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos. Era un martirio no poder estar cerca de ella porque terminaría por delatarse, estaba seguro. Su mirada, la forma en la que la trataba, lo notarían enseguida. Les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de poder esconder un poco de la atracción que sentían.

Ya había experimentado ese pinchazo de celos, lo sintió cuando Sasuke aún estaba en la Aldea, y creyó que cuando Sakura despertó en sus brazos la mañana siguiente después de haber hecho el amor, los celos jamás volverían. Pero se equivocó, y la razón era porque la belleza de su joven alumna era tremendamente notoria, además de contar con un carácter bastante atractivo, era testaruda y adorablemente obstinada, reprendía a todos cuando se lo merecían y sin distinguir rangos. Así que ella era única, y esa una cualidad que nunca pasaba desapercibida. Seguramente los ninjas con quien hablaban ya habían notado un par de atributos en la jovencita, pero no una de carácter íntimo, esa estaba reservada sólo para él.

La única ninja del grupo no dejaba de observar a Sakura, Kakashi sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, una mujer no olvida cuando otra abre la puerta del hombre con el que quedó de encontrarse; Kakashi insistió en que esa no era la razón por la que debían dejar de verse, era su alumna y no fue difícil convencerla de ese hecho. Pero eso no impedía que la observara disimuladamente, preguntándose qué tenía esa jovencita de especial, Kakashi podría responder a esa pregunta con suma facilidad, pero le tomaría un tiempo recitar cada una de las cualidades de Sakura...

-¿Todo está bien, sensei? – preguntó la joven en cuestión cuando la noche había caído y se preparaban para pasar la noche en ese lugar, en medio del bosque.

-Sí, lo está – suspiró profundamente – Me fascina tenerte cerca, pero es tan frustrante no poder tocarte, actuando como si sólo fueras mi alumna.

-Sí, lo sé...

-Kakashi-sempai, ¿Cómo nos turnaremos para la ronda de vigilancia? – interrumpió uno de los ninjas.

-Haré el primer turno – dijo sin muchos ánimos. Estaba resignado a estar alejado de su alumna.

Le ayudó a preparar su tienda, el resto seguía observando con curiosidad la escena. Antes sus ojos era un sensei mimando a su pequeña alumna, y es que era tan raro verlo de ese modo que era imposible que pasara desapercibido.

Kakashi se quedó afuera mientras el resto dormía, antes solía disfrutar de esos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad que las misiones le ofrecían; sin embargo, desde que conocía el placer de dormir acompañado y en brazos de Sakura, rodeado de su calor y perfume, le era más difícil apreciar la soledad de ese momento. Anhelaba la compañía de su alumna.

Suspiró un par de ocasiones más y dejó que el tiempo siguiera su curso. Los ninjas dormían a la intemperie, sólo las mujeres estaban protegidas por la comodidad de una casa de campaña, así que ni siquiera podía ver a la jovencita de cabello rosado. Así que el paisaje tampoco era de lo más interesante.

Se quedó un par de horas más hasta que el relevo se presentó.

-Es una noche tranquila – le comentó Kakashi a su compañero mientras estiraba las piernas.

-Debería dormir un poco, sempai.

-Lo intentaré.

Kakashi fue hasta el tronco de un árbol y allí encontró un lugar cómodo para descansar. No planeaba dormirse, pero después de un rato se entregó a un sueño calmado y tranquilo. Lo que lo despertó no fue un ruido, ni el viento frió que soplaba, o tan siquiera la dureza del ronco en el que se encontraba recargado; lo que lo despertó fue un toque en su rostro, una especie de caricia.

-Sensei... - susurró Sakura con un hilo de voz, no quería despertar al ninja que dormía fingiendo hacer guardia.

El ex ANBU despertó un poco confundido con lo que sucedía, la observó y cuando pensaba preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, ella le colocó sus dedos sobre su boca como indicación de que guardara silencio. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió entre las sombras de la noche. Había estado esperando por ese momento, ansiando que el ninja se quedara dormido y entonces poder salir sin ser vista y traer a su sensei con ella. Caminaron silenciosamente procurando no despertar a nadie, con pasos tenues y ligeros. Había cierta emoción en romper las reglas y por un momento pensó que su sensei se opondría, pero no, él caminaba detrás de ella con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Entraron en la tienda sin hacer el menos ruido y sintiéndose victoriosos de haber burlado la seguridad.

-Tenía que verte – le confesó su alumna bajando su máscara.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras.

El ninja dejó que su alumna le quitara el chaleco ninja y también la camisa, incluso la de licra. Kakashi agradeció ese gesto, uno de los mayores placeres era poder sentir la piel de Sakura contra la suya, así que ni siquiera pensó en protestar.

Sakura sintió como el ninja la envolvía en sus brazos para después besarla. Era un beso tan cálido que la derretía por completo, que hacía vibrar cada parte de ella, que le erizaba la piel y sacudía por completo sus sentidos.

Estaban en una tienda un tanto pequeña para ambos, pero se las arreglaron para que la médico terminara tumbada sobre el cuerpo de su sensei que seguía rodeándola entre sus brazos. Compartían besos fugaces y no tan tanto, besos de largos minutos que podrían extenderse durante horas sin ningún problema.

-Mis instintos no fallaron...

-¿De qué habla, sensei?

-Hablo de que estaba seguro de que si llegaba a tener una oportunidad contigo, terminaríamos así, y todo lo que nos falta por recorrer. Era tan claro, aún lo es.

-Le daré todo de mí, ya lo tiene – Sakura lo besó – Sé que no podría ser más con otro hombre, sé que ningún otro destino podría hacerme tan feliz como lo soy ahora. Estoy segura de que este es el camino correcto, que en cualquier otra vida debo estar contigo. Cualquier camino me conduciría a ti.

-Me encargaría de modificar cada paso para que terminaras en mis brazos, preciosa. Ya lo hice una vez.

-Sensei, estoy hecha para usted. Incluso con lo ojos vendado llegaría a sus brazos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Tengo memorizado el camino hacia sus labios.

Kakashi cubrió los ojos de la jovencita, ya era bien entrada la noche, pero había una luna brillante que se filtraba por la tienda de campaña y los iluminaba ligeramente. Sakura sonrió ante el reto pero no dudo ni un instante. Se inclinó y encontró perfectamente el camino hacia sus labios. No falló.

El ex ANBU saboreó ese beso. Siempre había pensado que él había encaminado a Sakura hasta sus brazos, que gracias a él y su terquedad estaban juntos; pero quizá su pequeña alumna tenía razón, seguramente ella habría encontrado el camino que la llevaría hacia él.

Porque, ¿Qué otro destino podría haber para esa pareja? Imposible imaginarlos separados, imposible pensar en otro hombre para ella u otra mujer para él.

-¿Crees que alguien se haya enterado de que estoy aquí, contigo? – le preguntó el ninja entre besos, bajando la falda de la jovencita.

-No, fuimos muy silenciosos.

-Bueno, espero que estén durmiendo profundamente porque no prometo ser muy silencioso.

-¿Y si alguien nos descubre? – pero Sakura ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando él terminó de bajarle la falda.

-¿Qué van a descubrir?, Que estoy enamorado de mi alumna. Quizá no sea tan mala idea...

-No conseguirás que haga ruido.

-¿No?, es un reto interesante, nena.

Se besaron.

Por un momento, Kakashi recordó a su sensei, recordó haber visto esa mirada en el Hokage cuando veía a su esposa Kushina. Él no era más que un chiquillo y no entendía cómo alguien tan talentoso parecía depender tanto de una mujer, no entendía su devoción ni el amor que le profesaba; ante sus ojos Minato-sensei no necesitaba a Kushina para ser mejor. Y sin embargo ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Necesitaba a Sakura, esa jovencita sacaba la mejor parte de él, como hombre y como ninja. Entendió el sacrificio tan importante de Minato, entendió que daría su vida para proteger a su familia. Y supo que él haría lo mismo.

Había mujeres que cambiaban un día o dos, y luego estaban las mujeres como Sakura, y seguramente como Kushina lo fue, esas mujeres que cambian vidas y destinos. Y él tenía a una entre sus brazos.

No la dejaría ir nunca.

FIN


End file.
